The Essence Books
by SkullAuror107
Summary: The Essence Books are a rare gift given by Dementors. They tell the tale of what was, what is and what will be. This is what happens when Harry receives a set of his own.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This happens to be the third time I am posting this story. It was taken down by moderators the first time and the second I was given a warning so I took it down myself. I wanted to give it one more try though. There have been slight changes in some of the chapters. Probably not even noticeable. I've done my best to find a work around to the main issue and have seen one that looks good (to me). I hope it works for everyone reading.

I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions for improving my story. Also, I am looking for a beta who would be willing to read over chapters, bounce ideas off of and will tell me if something isn't working for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I never have and most likely never will. A girl can dream though.  
This chapter is posted in honor of Harry Potter's 35th birthday.

* * *

 _The soul is the incorporeal and, in many conceptions, immortal essence of a person, living thing, or object._

 _Essence is the attribute or set of attributes that make an entity or substance what it fundamentally is, and which it has by necessity, and without which it loses its identity._

Prologue

It was upset. It and its brethren had been able to sample what promised to be a fine feast only to have it snatched away moments later by a silver monstrosity and its master. It wouldn't do to cross that one again.

It was angry. The feast had a rare delicacy that it was able to taste for just a moment. It was full of many emotions for it to feed off of. Many _strong_ emotions. It could have been satisfied just feeding off that one for quite some time.

It was confused. It had never craved food in this way before. Sure it had come across some that were more appetizing then others. But once the meal was gone it was never left with any real desire to find it again. This one left it with such a desire.

It felt like it was being drawn to this delicacy. But why? What was it that was drawing it to it? It couldn't be the promise of food. It could find that easily enough while patrolling the village at sundown. It was something else. Something ingrained into their kind. Something that made them crave, desire, need.

It never needed. Things that needed died. It does not, cannot die. So why did it need? Perhaps it did not need but was needed. Why would it be needed? It knew the answer to its question was in the back of its mind somewhere, but it couldn't put words to it. Perhaps a visit to it would provide the words needed. The visit would be dangerous and it would most likely encounter the monstrosity again but it would be worth it. Anything would be to make this undesired craving go away.

It glided towards the castle, sensing its way towards the one it craved. The closer it got the stronger the taste became. As soon as it was able to pinpoint its location it stopped and raised its head. That was where it needed to go. And it needed to get there before it was chased off again.

It finally knew the reason behind its craving, the reason why it was needed. This may not be the best choice for its brethren but there was nothing it could do about that. They would deal with the fallout from this on their own, for it would cease to exist past this day. This was its purpose and it would complete it.

With that thought in mind it glided up to meet its end.

* * *

Harry Potter was alone in the Hospital Wing. He was gazing up at the ceiling, but not really seeing it. This was what he wanted. Or at least what he thought he wanted when he insisted that his friends leave to go eat lunch in the Great Hall with the rest of the school.

Of course they put up a fight. Both of them were worried about him. Ronald Weasley insisted that the conversation was much better in the Hospital Wing with him then it would be in the Great Hall without him. Harry couldn't see how that was possible since he was speaking less and less as the day went on. But then again Ron wasn't always the most logical person; that would be Hermione Granger. She put up a slightly better argument then Ron did, but in the end it was no use.

Harry told them he was going to rest, to try and get some sleep; he hadn't slept well the night before. He wouldn't be much company to them if he was sleeping and if they went down for lunch they wouldn't have to worry about being quiet as to not wake him. They reluctantly agreed to that and promised to come back to stay once they finished lunch, regardless of whether or not he was asleep.

It wasn't exactly a lie. He _was_ tired. He just knew that there was no use in trying to rest. If he did manage to fall asleep he would just dream of clammy, rotted hands and his mum's voice begging for his life to be spared. He hated the Dementors for making him hear his mother like that. He didn't want to remember her as a petrified voice pleading with a madman to show her son mercy.

But if Harry was completely honest with himself, he was kind of thankful to the Dementors. If it wasn't for them he would never know what his mother sounded like. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't have undeniable proof that he was loved, that his mum loved him more than life itself. Of course he had been told that his parents had loved him. Hagrid had told him it a few times, as had the Headmaster. But those were just words, just opinions of a person looking in. The Dementors had given him tangible proof that he was loved and for that he would forever be grateful.

Sighing, Harry sat up in the bed. This was not helping. He was supposed to be trying to figure out why he had the sudden urge to be alone, not dwelling on the Dementors and his mother's final words. Looking around the room a bit he decided that maybe it would best if he had something more interesting to look at in order to keep his thoughts from straying to them. The window would be the best place to start. He was just about to get up when he heard a door open.

Madam Pomfrey had come out of her office. As soon as she saw that he was awake and alone she bustled over to him. After checking his vitals ( _Honestly_ , he thought, _how much could have changed since she checked this morning?_ ) she summoned some lunch up from the kitchens and ordered him to eat and then rest. Harry decided that the best course of action was to remain in bed and follow her instructions…at least until she went back into her office.

Once Harry had determined that Madam Pomfrey had returned to her office to stay he abandoned his untouched lunch and made his way over to the window. He sat on the windowsill and rested his head against the glass. The rain from yesterday had stopped sometime during the night and the clouds had cleared up enough for the sun to make its presence known. The peacefulness of the scene allowed him to clear his mind of the Dementor-induced memories and focus on why he had told his friends to leave.

Ron and Hermione had stayed with him until curfew the night before and came to see him first thing in the morning. He hadn't minded them then. In fact, he found Ron's awkwardness and his desire to avoid the topic; and Hermione's concern and the fact that she obviously wanted to speak about it even though he (Harry) didn't, comforting. It was familiar and he appreciated that they would spend their day with him locked away in the Hospital Wing. And yet as the day progressed he wanted them to leave. It felt like their presence was interfering with something. But what could they possibly be interfering with?

Before Harry could begin to explore the possibilities of that he was distracted by movement out on the lawn. He pressed his face to the glass to get a better look. There seemed to be a tall, cloaked figure making its way towards the castle. He noticed that as the figure got closer to the castle the temperature dropped. He knew then that it was a Dementor making its way towards the castle. It came to a stop on the lawn in front of the window and raised its head. Even though he couldn't see the Dementor's eyes he knew it was looking at him. It seemed to be considering him for a moment before it made its move.

Harry nearly fell in his haste to get off the windowsill and put as much distance as possible between himself and the Dementor. He started to back away, wand in hand, never taking his eyes off the window. He wanted to run, really he did, but he couldn't just leave Madam Pomfrey alone with it. As her office was closer to the window then he presently was he needed to get her out, quickly.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted, eyes still on the window.

The office door opened and Madam Pomfrey scanned the ward, eyes narrowing on Harry's bed. "Mr. Potter," she turned her eyes on him, "what do you think you're do—" Before she could get the rest of the admonishment out the window shattered behind her. Staggering slightly from the sudden surprise she turned and saw the Dementor. "Oh my," she said faintly.

It was an eerie sight. Surrounded by an unnatural darkness, the Dementor was hovering just outside the castle, framed by what was left of the shattered window. It was fixated on Harry. It's cloaked face never turning away from him, not even when Madam Pomfrey spoke. Harry knew than that it only wanted him.

"Run," he spoke softly.

Madam Pomfrey was reaching for her wand when she heard Harry speak. She looked over at him, unsure if she had heard him correctly. He had his wand pointed at the Dementor and a determined look on his face.

Harry knew he didn't stand a chance against the Dementor. But he also knew he had an uncanny knack for being able to hold off whatever he was up against until help came along. If he could get Madam Pomfrey out of the room he could concentrate fully on the Dementor. "Run," he repeated. "Get help."

Madam Pomfrey didn't want to leave him alone with the Dementor. But she also knew that she couldn't hold off a Dementor for long. She had no choice. With one last glance at Harry she hurriedly made her way to the doors, planning to go straight to the Headmaster.

The Dementor had remained hovering during the exchange, but that changed once Madam Pomfrey was clear of the room. It started to make its way towards Harry, who had already started to slowly back away while thinking of a way to distract it. The Dementor was quick though. It had a hold of Harry's shirt before he made it a handful of steps backwards. With the Dementor in such close proximity what fight Harry had in him left. It was cold and he was waiting for his mother's voice to start up in his head. His wand arm dropped to his side as the Dementor began to pull him closer and force his face upwards.

It was at that moment the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open. The Dementor finally looked away from Harry. It seemed to be considering this new person before looking back at Harry. Harry heard a familiar voice and saw a flash of silver before the Dementor released its hold on him.

* * *

Remus Lupin was having a bad day. Actually, he was having a bad weekend. It all started Friday. You see Remus is a werewolf and Friday had been a full moon. This meant that his patience (which he normally had a great deal of) would be wearing thin and he would be feeling tired all day. This, in turn, meant that he would be unable to teach his classes. One of those classes happened to be the third year Gryffindors, which was his favorite class (followed closely by the fifth year Gryffindors). That night, when the moon rose he transformed (quite painfully) into a werewolf. When the moon finally set he transformed (again quite painfully) back. None of this equaled a good day.

Saturday was only slightly better. Remus awoke to the usual aches and pains he experienced the morning after a full moon. Unfortunately, this meant he was unable to leave his quarters and would have to miss the Quidditch match. Had this been any other match he wouldn't have minded much, but Gryffindor was playing and he had hoped he would be able to watch them. Both Albus and Minerva had stopped by beforehand to check on him and inform him that they would relay the outcome to him when the game was over. The fact that neither of them came back to his quarters that night worried him and he fell into a restless sleep.

This brings us to today. Soon after breakfast Minerva came by looking grim and informed him that the Gryffindor Seeker was in the Hospital Wing. Minerva had than went on to explain what had happened during the game. She watched his face grow pale as she described the attack on the Quidditch pitch by the Dementors and how several had attempted to converge on the Gryffindor Seeker before he fell off his broom. Thankfully Albus was there and was able to slow his fall, chase off the Dementors and bring him to Madam Pomfrey. Afterwards, Albus had left the castle to deal with the Dementors and the Minister for Magic. Minerva and the other Heads of House were left to deal with the students. There were several minor breakdowns and quite a few Calming Draughts needed to be handed out. Remus had already tuned her out by this point. Today was definitely turning out to be a bad day.

Once Minerva had left his quarters Remus had rushed down to the corridor where the Hospital Wing was located. The reason he did this also happened to be why the third year Gryffindors were his favorite class to teach and why he had wanted to watch Gryffindor play. That reason was a student by the name of Harry James Potter. Harry was special. Most people would say he was special because he vanquished the most feared Dark Lord, Voldemort. But that wasn't why Remus thought he was special. Harry was special to Remus because he was the son of two of his closest friends (of which he had four). So close in fact that they were essentially family. They all looked out for and protected one another. And once upon a time he thought nothing could change that. Of course he hadn't counted on a war tearing them apart. Or that one of them would betray them. His family, his pack, was torn apart in less than a day. Three dead and one as good as dead. He only had Harry left, and even then he was denied the opportunity to see him. Twelve years had passed since that time and Remus still considered Harry a part of his pack. Which was why he rushed all the way here to see if Harry was OK. Now, if only he could convince himself to go in.

Around lunchtime Remus saw Ron and Hermione leaving the Hospital Wing and heading towards the Great Hall. It was only then that he realized he had been standing in the corridor for nearly three hours. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _it would be better for me to return to my rooms._ With that in mind he turned to leave. He had made it to the staircase when his heightened hearing picked up a noise from the Hospital Wing. He hesitated for just a moment before heading back. It had sounded like glass breaking. A lot of glass breaking.

Remus had made it half-way when the doors opened and Madam Pomfrey came running out looking panicked, but determined. Upon seeing him, she closed the rest of the distance quickly. Resting his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her he asked "What happened?"

"Harry — a Dementor —" she began, glancing back at the doors she had come through.

That was all Remus needed to hear. He was already running towards the doors, towards Harry, when he shouted "Get Dumbledore."

Remus slammed the door open and froze, horrified at the sight before him. The Dementor was holding Harry off the ground. One rotted hand holding Harry's shirt, the other forcing his face upwards. The Dementor looked away from Harry and turned towards him. While the Dementor was looking at him Remus took the opportunity to examine Harry. Harry was held about three feet off the ground. His arms were hanging limply at his side, but he still had a hold of his wand. That meant he wasn't too late. If Harry still had a grip on it that meant he hadn't been Kissed yet. He still had a chance.

The Dementor was turning back to Harry when Remus raised his wand and started advancing on it. Channeling his relief at finding Harry safe (well, as safe as a person can be in the hands of a Dementor) he shouted, " _Expecto Patronum,_ " and for the first time in twelve years Remus produced a corporeal Patronus. The large silver wolf charged at the Dementor, who released Harry and backed away.

* * *

Harry landed unsteadily on his feet and would have collapsed had he not felt someone wrap their arm around him and pull him towards them. The coldness he had been feeling since the arrival of the Dementor was slowly ebbing away. There was a bright, silver wolf standing in front of him, its hackles raised and tail held high. And though he couldn't see it, he was sure its teeth were bared. Realizing that he was still being held, Harry tilted his head back and looked into the concerned eyes of Professor Lupin.

* * *

Meeting Harry's eyes, Remus gave him a quick, reassuring smile before returning his focus to the Dementor. Now that Harry was out of its clutches he could get them to safety.

* * *

It was confused again. This was not supposed to happen. A silver beast was keeping it from completing its purpose. If it tried to go forward the beast would attack. Its purpose was leaving along with the beasts' master. It would need to risk it in order to complete its goal. It began gliding towards its end.

* * *

They had nearly made it to the door when the Dementor started moving again. Tightening his grip on Harry, Remus directed his Patronus forward. The werewolf charged at the Dementor and pounced on it. As the Dementor was pushed backwards by the attack its hood fell off revealing a site only its victims saw. Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, grey scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth…a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.

The shock of seeing what was under its hood caused the light from Remus' Patronus to dull for a moment. Feeling Harry stiffen in his grip brought him back to reality. Concentrating fully on the task at hand he directed his Patronus at the Dementor once again. Unfortunately its last attack had placed it behind the Dementor. This gave the Dementor the opportunity it needed.

* * *

Harry watched as the silver wolf attacked the Dementor and its hood fell off. A paralyzing terror filled him so that he couldn't move or speak. He had been curious as to what was under its hood, but now he wished he didn't know. The Dementor was moving towards him again ( _What is with these things attacking me?_ ). It came to a stop and looked ( _Can something with no eyes even look?_ ) at Lupin for a split second before turning its attention on Harry.

It placed its rotted right hand over Harry's heart and the other on his forehead. He was looking the Dementor in the face waiting for it to make its next move. Before the Dementor could, the silver wolf had attacked again. This time its jaw was clamped tightly around the Dementors right arm. Harry let out a soft gasp when he looked at the arm the wolf was attached to.

* * *

Hearing Harry's gasp, Remus followed his line of vision and let out one of his own. The area where the cloak had been ripped by the Patronus had a bright light shining out of it ( _What the bloody hell is going on here?_ ). The light seemed to be spreading up and down the Dementors arm and to the rest of its body. The places where the Dementor was still touching Harry began to glow with the light as well.

Once the Dementor was fully enshrouded in the light it gave off a pulse of magic. And then another and another. Each pulse was stronger than the last. The fifth pulse nearly knocked them back. The sixth one did. The seventh and final pulse did a great deal more. The power behind that final pulse of magic shattered all the glass in the Hospital Wing and flung Harry and Remus through the doors and out into the corridor.

* * *

AN: This story was inspired by showstopper92's Harry's Life Story Even Though He Doesn't Like It. I haven't seen many RtBs that take place during third year and I like the idea of a younger and more innocent Harry reading the books with only a select few. I feel that sometimes with so many characters included in the readings some get lost among the crowd or else they seem forced in order to have them included.

I hope I can make this as original as possible, but considering the number of RtBs out there (or used to be as the case may be), and the fact that I've read a good number of them, I feel that there will probably be similarities to other people's work. I mean let's face it. There are only so many ways a person can react to a comment and/or action. My only hope is that the interactions between my characters outside of the reading (and occasionally during it) will be original enough to keep you interested.

This story will include Harry/Remus bonding and somewhere down the line Harry/Sirius bonding. To answer the inevitable question that is sure to come up this will eventually be canon pairings. But that does not mean I'm not going to have the characters see other people and I will not have them read that they end up married to someone and all of a sudden realize they are in love. The students are still young and will date a few people before settling down with someone and since I doubt Remus has met Tonks at this point in the story he is not going to realize that he's in love with a woman he never met. I'm not even sure if there will be romance as I've never written it before and wouldn't want to screw it up.

Aside from all of that you should note that the description of the Dementor came directly from PoA.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did would I be here?  
This is all un-Beta'd. If you're up to it let me know.

Posted for Ginny Weasley's birthday.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry was confused. He was pretty sure he had been standing a moment ago. Now he was laying on…something. He wasn't sure what. Whatever it was it was moving up and down. Almost as if it was breathing.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that, judging by the ceiling, he was no longer in the Hospital Wing. Taking in the rest of his surroundings confirmed that. He was in the corridor. How he got there he didn't know. He also didn't know whose arm was resting across him. Or where his wand was.

A soft groan from under him made him realize that the thing he had been laying on was a person and that he should probably get off of them. Rolling over he saw his wand and grabbed it before looking back to the person he was just on. It was Professor Lupin. His eyes were closed. Harry placed his hand on Lupin's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Professor Lupin." Getting no response he tried a little harder. "Professor!"

* * *

The first thing Remus became aware of was that someone was shaking him. They were also calling his name. The second thing he became aware of was the pounding in his head. The third thing was that whoever was shaking him was persistent. Groaning, Remus slowly opened his eyes. It didn't help much. Everything was blurry and out of focus. Blinking to clear his vision he saw Harry kneeling over him looking worried.

"Are you OK Professor?"

"I'm fine." To prove this he attempted to stand. Attempted because half-way up the pounding made itself known again. Apparently it didn't like being forgotten much. The pain must have shown on his face, or perhaps it was the fact that he swayed a bit, because he felt Harry's hand on his back, steadying him. With Harry's help he managed to stand up fully.

"Would you like to change your answer sir?" He grimaced at the amusement he heard in Harry's voice.

Throwing a weak glare at him, Remus gently prodded the back of his head. It was sore and had a slight stickiness that could only mean one thing. The red on his fingers confirmed that he was in fact bleeding. "I'll live," he sighed. Catching the concerned look on Harry's face he added "Don't worry, this is nothing. I've had much worse." Before he could continue the sound of feet hitting the stone floor reached their ears. Turning around they saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall turning the corner with their wands raised. Madam Pomfrey was right behind them.

When Dumbledore reached them Harry saw that there was no twinkle in his eyes and he radiated a sense of power. Harry could now understand why Voldemort feared him. Looking from Harry and Remus to the door of the Hospital Wing Dumbledore asked "What happened? Are you boys alright?" His voice, while laced with concern, had a hard edge to it.

Remus was trying to figure out how to answer the first question, because quite frankly, he had no idea what had just happened. Taking advantage of his silence Harry hurried to answer. "I'm fine, sir. Professor Lupin isn't though. He hit his head pretty hard. I think Madam Pomfrey is going to have to check him over." To say Remus was shocked was an understatement. And he could have sworn he just saw Dumbledore's mustache quiver. _Why that cheeky little —_

"That's quite cunning of you Harry. But alas, Poppy will insist on checking you over as well. You've only managed to delay the inevitable for but a moment." _Ah. That explains it._ Remus couldn't blame Harry for wanting to avoid her. Sparing her a glance he saw that she was looking the two of them over. He suppressed a shiver. She was probably trying to determine how long she can keep them on bed rest.

"It was worth a try, sir."

"I'm sure it was. Now can one of you tell us what happened?" His eyes were still trained on the door, as if expecting something to come out. It took Harry a few seconds but he realized that they must think the Dementor was still around.

"It won't be coming out." He spoke with such certainty that the adults all turned dumbfounded expressions on him.

Professor McGonagall was the first to find her voice. "And how exactly do you know this Mr. Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer and then closed it abruptly. His brow was furrowed in thought. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. But they probably wouldn't accept that as an answer. "Well, look. Before you got here, we were out here for what? Five minutes?" He looked to Lupin for conformation. At his nod (which, based on the face he made, looked painful) he continued. "And it didn't come out. If the Dementor was going to attack that would have been the perfect opportunity. And it's warm now. Whenever they're around it's cold and depressing."

Had Harry been looking for it he would have seen that the three professors were looking at him with pride. Unfortunately he wasn't looking for it. (Even if he had been he wouldn't have recognized the look for what it was.) And so, he continued speaking, once again leaving his professors dumbfounded. "Anyway, Professor Lupin killed it."

Remus had been about to praise Harry before hearing that last part. Upon hearing it though, he quickly went to change Harry's misconception. "Harry, I didn't kill the Dementor."

Rolling his eyes Harry turned to look at Lupin. "OK. If you're going to be technical about it, then that silver wolf-thing killed it. What was that thing anyway?"

"That _thing_ , as you call it, was a corporeal Patronus. And my Patronus didn't kill the Dementor either." Remus held up his hand to stop Harry from interrupting. "Let me finish. I said I didn't kill it because it's impossible to do so. You cannot kill a Dementor. At best you can either drive them off or keep them at bay."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and sardonically asked, "So you're saying that Dementors normally explode when a Patronus bites them? And that the explosion, or whatever it was, didn't kill it?"

"Well, no." Seeing the smug look forming on Harry's face he quickly went on. "What I mean to say is that I've never heard of that happening to a Dementor before. I've never even heard of a Patronus acting like mine just has."

Madam Pomfrey, who had been watching her two favorite patients (not that she'd ever admit _that_ to them), could no longer hold herself back. "Since the Headmaster seems to agree that the danger has passed I want the two of you in there," she pointed to the Hospital Wing, "right now. I need to exam the both you. And do not tell me you are fine. Either of you." Here she glared at them for attempting to contradict her. "You will not be fine until I clear you to leave and resume normal activities."

Not wanting to risk prolonging his stay under her care Harry hurried to comply. Remus stayed for a moment and considered arguing, but catching the look on the stern nurse's face decided it was best to just do as she said. Grumbling under his breath about being treated like a schoolboy he followed Harry. Madam Pomfrey, muttering about dangerous creatures and sports, Dumbledore, chuckling lightly, and McGonagall, who was fighting the urge roll her eyes, were right behind them.

Upon opening the door Harry stopped short and let out a low whistle. The room was practically destroyed. There was glass and potion residue everywhere and several beds were overturned while the rest looked to have had their bedclothes pulled off. Several feet in front of him was a pile of what appeared to be ripped black cloth.

"Er — Professor?" he started hesitantly. "Do Dementors normally take off their cloaks and go for a stroll?"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall sounded scandalized. "Why on earth would you suggest such a thing?"

"Because the Dementor left its cloak here," he pointed at the pile of cloth, "and since you can't kill one that would mean that there's a Dementor out there with no cloak on." He shivered at the thought.

"That's a bit disturbing," Remus said conversationally.

"Only a bit?" Harry questioned. "Imagine all those poor traumatized people who will cross its path. They'll never be the same again."

Remus couldn't help it, he snorted. Before he could utter a retort Madam Pomfrey broke into their repartee. "If you two are quite done with your banter," she glared at them, as though daring them to continue, "I would like to know what is going to be done about this mess! And my potions! What if someone comes in ill? How am I supposed to treat my patients without those?"

"Now, now Poppy. There's no need to get upset. Cleaning this up will take but a moment." As if to prove his point he gave his wand a few waves and the glass returned to the windows, the beds righted themselves and the mess from the potions vanished. "As for the potions, I shall enlist Severus' help in brewing you an emergency batch while I contact St. Mungo's and request their assistance in helping you to restock."

"Thank-you, Headmaster. Let Severus know I'll send him a list of what I need tonight. Now that that is settled I can examine you two. No arguments." Harry walked past the cloak and made his way to his customary bed. Remus took the bed next to him. Once they were seated, Madam Pomfrey began running diagnostics on them and determining what she would need. Remus had a gash on his head that would need cleaning before she could close it. He also had a slight concussion. Harry on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. Now to check and see if she had spare potions in her office.

While they were being examined Harry was watching Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were examining the cloak that the Dementor left behind. Unfortunately they were talking too low for him to make out what they were saying. Every now and then one of them would tap it with their wand, but nothing seemed to be happening. Harry was eerily reminded of when he watched Dumbledore examine Mrs. Norris.

Remus was also listening in on their conversation. The only difference being that he could actually hear what they were saying. Truth be told it wasn't much. They were theorizing on what happened and trying to figure out why the cloak was there. The spells they were casting on it were simple revealing spells, but they weren't having any effect on it.

Thinking it best to distract Harry, Remus decided to speak to him about what happened at the match. "I heard about the match," at Harry's questioning look he added "Professor McGonagall told me this morning. I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits." Harry looked at the bag on the nightstand. It contained the remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Remus saw this and sighed. As irrational as it was he felt guilty that the broom was destroyed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance." Glancing at the bag he asked "Is that it?"

"Yeah. Madam Pomfrey wants to throw it away. I won't let her. I think that's why she's holding me hostage in here."

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey had returned. Not waiting for an answer she handed them both a rather large piece of chocolate. "Here, eat this. Hold still Mr. Lupin I need to clean this wound." She had a jar of purple liquid with her. She dabbed it on the wound (which stung and smoked) and then poked it with her wand. The wound healed instantly. "You are lucky I keep a bag of supplies in my office for when I'm called away. Here, drink this. It's a Wideye Potion, for concussions."

Remus drank it and shuddered. _Why must all potions taste so foul?_

"I apologize for interrupting, but we appear to have a problem. Professor McGonagall and I have tried a wide variety of spells and none of them seem to be having any effect on the cloak. We have even attempted Vanishing it, but as you can see that has also failed. It appears to be highly resistant to magic."

"Headmaster! Surely you're not suggesting that we just leave it there. It will traumatize my patients!" Seeing that Madam Pomfrey was just getting started on her tirade against the cloak (and Dementors in general) Harry made his way over to McGonagall who was contemplating the cloak.

"Er — Professor? Do you have any idea how you are going to get rid of the cloak?"

"No, Mr. Potter, we do not. We have tried every magical means we could think of to remove it and none of them have worked."

"Oh." Harry thought on what she said. They tried every _magical_ means they could think of, but not non-magical. It was possible that there was a very simple solution to getting rid of it. Before he tried it though he needed to know one thing "Is it dangerous?"

"The fact that it is not giving off a magical signature leads us to believe that it is not dangerous."

Satisfied that the cloak wasn't going to suddenly start strangling him or some such thing Harry bent down to pick it up. Straightening up he examined the cloak in his hands. It looked smaller than he thought it would be. Deciding to think on that later he asked "So, should I just toss it in the bin?"

"I think the Headmaster would like to examine it Harry." Harry turned and saw Lupin standing just a little behind him. He smiled at Harry. "I was also going to suggest just picking it up, but you seem to have beaten me to it."

"I see you have solved our small dilemma. Now, what do you boys suggest we do with the books?" Dumbledore glanced over at the spot on the floor where the cloak was. Harry and Remus both glanced over and to their surprise saw two small piles of books. The covers of which looked to be made of tattered black cloth. That at least explained where the remainder of the cloak went. He was tempted to just pick the books up, like he did with the cloak. But if last year taught him anything it was that books can be very dangerous.

Remus knelt down to get a better look at the books. There were seven of them in total. Three of which were quite thin compared to the other four. The covers were made of cloth, most likely from the cloak. As such it was probably safe for him to pick one of them up. But it would probably be prudent to check first. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled out his wand and muttered " _Specialis Revelio_." A very faint white light briefly engulfed the books. That was unexpected. He thought that, like with the cloak, nothing would happen.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Harry asked.

"While I do admit that I hadn't expected that to happen, I don't find it very troubling. The light means that the books have a trace of magic on them. The color of the light tells us about the type of magic and in some cases what enchantments were used. A white light indicates that the magic is benign and as such won't harm us for picking the object up." Remus then picked up the smallest book and opened it. There was nothing written in it. The pages were grey and felt brittle between his fingers. They looked almost like —

Harry, who was peering over Remus' shoulder to see inside, mumbled "Dementor."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking too." He stood up with the book and handed it to Dumbledore to look at. "I have no idea how it's possible or why it happened but these books," he gestured at the remaining books, "seem to have come from the Dementor that was here. The covers look to be made from the cloak and the pages appear to be made from the Dementor itself."

"Most unusual." Dumbledore spoke softly while perusing the blank pages of the book. "I have never heard of such a thing happening." With a sigh he gently shut the book. "Unfortunately I find myself short on time this week and I seem to have to pay another visit to Cornelius. Perhaps this time I will be able to make him see sense." With how stubborn the Minister was being he doubted that would be possible, but he still needed to try. He also needed to learn more about these books and what happened with that Dementor. Looking at Harry he was suddenly struck with inspiration. "As to the mystery of these books, I leave that to Remus and Harry. I'm sure that between the two of you, you will be able to solve this. I suggest beginning your search in the Restricted Section of the Library.

"I also caution you against mentioning this to anyone. As far as we know this is a unique event. Until we know more about what happened it would be wise to keep it to ourselves. Now Minerva, I believe it is time for us to relieve Severus of guard duty."

"Guard duty?" Remus asked.

"Yes. When Poppy came to fetch me I felt it necessary to keep the rest of the students in the Great Hall for their own safety. I left Severus in charge of them. Now I suggest you do something about those books before Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger return." With that he turned on his heel and ushered McGonagall out.

"He makes a good point. We need to get these out of sight." He looked around the room before his eyes fell on the cloak that Harry was still holding. "Can I get that for a moment Harry?"

Harry, who hadn't even realized that he was still holding it, handed it over. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Just watch." He put the cloak on a nearby bed, took out his wand and pointing it at the cloak said " _Pallium Cistam_." Harry watched as the cloak transformed into a chest large enough to hold all seven books. "That will do nicely. Can you pass me the books Harry?"

Once all the books were placed in the chest and it was secured with a locking spell he noticed that Harry looked slightly nervous. He couldn't imagine why Harry was nervous . . . unless he thought that now that Dumbledore was gone he was going to be told that his help wouldn't be needed. If that was the case it would be best to clear that up now.

"I'm glad Professor Dumbledore suggested you help me with the research. I have a lot to do before the holidays, so if you're willing to help me with the research it would be greatly appreciated." If Harry's change in countenance was anything to go by he was right about what was wrong.

"Of course I want to help. When do you want to start?"

Remus smiled at his eagerness to help. "Perhaps tomorrow after dinner. Stay behind after class and I'll let you know for sure. Now, you should head back to your bed and I should leave before Madam Pomfrey decides that _I_ need to stay the night."

Harry spent the rest of Sunday with Ron and Hermione. They had told him about how a Dementor was spotted on the grounds and that Dumbledore and McGonagall had both went to investigate it leaving Snape in charge. Ron had spent five minutes complaining about how "that greasy git" wouldn't let anyone leave. When Hermione had pointed out it was for their own safety Ron hurriedly changed the subject.

* * *

When Monday finally came Harry was eager to start the research. He met Lupin as planned after dinner at the entrance to the Restricted Section. It was decided they would spend a few hours each night looking through the books. To avoid questions from Ron and Hermione he had told them that he was helping Lupin research several things and he couldn't say on what.

They spent that night and the next going through book after book with no success. That's not to say nothing came out of those first two nights. The books were so old that many of the titles had faded forcing them to open each book to find out what it was about. Which led to Harry learning quite a few things ranging from facts about magical creatures (how much more prejudiced can a person get) to spells (that he couldn't wait to try). The only downside was Lupin taking away several interesting books that held his attention for too long (although the fact that he also took away the particularly disturbing ones made up for that).

By Wednesday evening Harry had to admit that being allowed to help was starting to lose its appeal. But that could have been because he had just finished reading about goblin mating practices. While wondering why anyone would _want_ to know how goblins mated he wandered over to see if Lupin had found anything. Lupin was pulling out a large black and silver book when Harry reached him. He probably thought it looked promising, but Harry knew otherwise. Before he could give any sort of warning the book was opened and a piercing, bloodcurdling shriek filled the library. One strong silencing charm and a lecture (courtesy of Madam Pince) later they went back to work.

It wasn't until they were nearly done for the night that Harry found it. He had been glancing at the shelves in front of him when a book caught his eye. It looked similar to the books the Dementor left behind, only much thinner making it easy to pass over. "Professor, I think I found something." He opened the book and finding a promising page began to read.

 _Although rare, there have been instances where a Dementor has greatly affected the_

 _outcome of a person's life for the better. The last suspected case of this happening was_

 _during the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such, very little_

 _is known. What is known has been passed down from word of mouth and is now_

 _considered legend._

 _It is said that on occasion a Dementor will feel a strong affinity towards a soul. The_

 _magic of that soul calls out for the Dementor, compelling it to come. It is unknown_

 _what exactly happens once the soul and Dementor meet. All that is known is that a_

 _powerful backlash of magic is released resulting in the demise of the Dementor and_

 _the appearance of a set of books._

 _Due to the Dementor's ability to see into a person's soul these books have come to be_

 _known as Essence Books. They are said to tell the tale of what was, what is and what_

 _will be. The reader is given a better understanding of the past and present and also the_

 _opportunity to change the future should they so choose._

Remus, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder, let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin you found something. I was beginning to fear that we'd still be searching through the holidays."

Harry on the other hand was staring at the passage with a look of resigned acceptance. "Why do these things always happen to me?" he muttered.

"It probably has something to do with trouble's tendency of finding you." Remus replied wryly.

Harry snorted. "There is that." After a minute of silence he asked "So, what happens now?"

"Now the Headmaster and I will read this to see what dangers, if any, these so called _Essence Books_ pose. There could also be benefits to reading them. Once we have all the information the decision on what to do next will come down to you."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes you. Considering what happened the other day with the Dementor it's only logical to assume that the books would be about you. It's only fair that you get to make the final decision on what to do with the books. That doesn't mean we won't offer our opinions on the matter, because I'm sure we will."

"Okay. How long do you think it will take before I need to make a decision?"

"I would say by Saturday, Sunday the latest. There's not much to read here so I don't imagine it taking much longer than that." Remus looked at his watch and sighed. "It's nearly curfew, you need to start heading to your Common Room."

They left the library in a companionable silence that wasn't broken until they reached the stairs where they would part ways.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight." And before his better judgment could take root Remus found himself calling Harry back. "Here, I think you've earned this." He handed Harry a book. "I wouldn't suggest showing it to anyone though. It's highly advanced magic and can go quite wrong. You shouldn't practice anything in there without proper supervision but there is nothing wrong with just reading the theory behind it on your own." With that said Remus headed down the stairs to his rooms.

Harry on the other hand stood rooted to the spot. In his hands was a gold and ivory leather bound book. The golden lettering read _The Art of Becoming an Animagus_. He had been fascinated by it when he had found it in the Restricted Section. Flipping through it he had seen that several students had added notes in the margins. Someone had even drawn four animals playing under a full moon. A sound down the corridor cut his musings short and he hastily shoved the book in his bag before hurrying to his Common Room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Pallium Cistam - roughly translates to Cloak to Chest

Also, I know that using that directly conflicts with something another character stated shortly before. But it will be explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
Unbeta'd.

A little late, but it's the 22nd somewhere. Happy Birthday Percy! (Does anyone like Percy? I feel like he's the least favorite Weasley.)

* * *

Chapter 3

Remus had always found Dumbledore's office to be fascinating. It was hard not to. Dumbledore had, over the many, many years of his life, accumulated countless things, much of which he kept on display in his office. The shelves were full of books, both magical and non-magical. The tables held delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke.

Not much had changed in the fifteen years since his last visit here. The only obvious difference he could see was the glass case behind the desk. Inside the case was a beautiful silver sword with rubies in the hilt. The name Godric Gryffindor was engraved on the blade.

"It's magnificent isn't it?"

Remus jumped and turned around. He had been so caught up in examining the sword that he failed to hear Dumbledore and McGonagall come in. "Yes it is, Professor Dumbledore. I was under the impression that it had been lost. How did you come by it?"

"That, my boy, is a fascinating tale —" McGonagall snorted at that, horrifying seemed a more apt description for what had happened "— that involves bravery, daring and chivalry. But alas, it is not mine to tell."

By this point McGonagall had settled herself into a chair and could be heard muttering about "foolishness" and "reckless behavior" and something that sounded suspiciously like "nearly died." Remus raised a questioning eyebrow at Dumbledore who just shook his head.

Seeing as neither seemed likely to discuss the subject further Remus decided to bring the conversation to why he was here in the first place. "Professor, your note said to come as soon as I could. But," he glanced at McGonagall who was still muttering under her breath, "if you'd like me to come back later I can."

"Not at all my dear boy. Minerva is here for the same reason you are, so there is no reason for you to come back later. Now, why don't we have a seat so we can begin." Dumbledore sat behind his desk and pulled out the thin book Harry had found in the Restricted Section.

McGonagall, who had finally stopped her angry muttering, looked at the book in Dumbledore's hand and asked, "So this meeting is about what happened with the Dementor?" Dumbledore nodded. "Okay then. What are our options?"

"We have two options. We can either read the books that were left behind or not read them. We need to decide which would be the better course of action." Dumbledore would have continued on but he was interrupted.

"No." Remus' voice was calm but firm. At the questioning glances he received from the professors he elaborated. "This is Harry's choice. These books are about him and in all likelihood will be very personal. The only person who has the right to decide whether or not to read these books is Harry. And again it is his decision to allow us to read the books with him. The only thing we can do is help him make an informed decision and answer any questions he may have."

McGonagall looked abashed at that. She had obviously not seen these books as an invasion of a person's privacy until it was pointed out. To be honest she didn't even know what these books truly meant. Albus had briefly explained the situation while they headed to his office but it hadn't really sunk in until just now. She had already felt that she failed Harry during his first two years here. She wouldn't allow herself to do so again. She would support Harry's decision and be there for him should he need her.

Dumbledore on the other hand looked contemplative. This was a big decision to make. And while he agreed with Remus he didn't like putting something of this magnitude on Harry's shoulders. Harry was still young and deserved whatever semblance of a childhood he could get. But he had no choice in the matter. Remus was right. This was one decision he couldn't make for Harry. All he could do is stand by Harry and help him deal with whatever comes his way.

"You are quite right Remus. This is Harry's decision. I seem to have forgotten that detail." Dumbledore looked rather contrite at that. "But as you said we can help him make an informed decision and answer his questions." With that said the three professors went to work discussing the advantages and disadvantages of reading the books.

* * *

Harry was happily having breakfast with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. He was glad it was finally the weekend. Malfoy had been doing spirited imitations of him falling off his broom all week. As a matter of fact he was doing it right now. Many would wonder how Harry could be happy when that was happening across the hall. The answer was simple. Harry had his revenge last night. Of course Malfoy didn't know it…yet. That would come later.

Harry had spent the morning skillfully dodging his friends' inquiries into where he disappeared off to last night. The three of them were playfully bantering with one another when the post arrived. Harry rarely received post during the year so he was surprised when Hedwig landed next to him with a letter tied to her leg. He quickly relieved her of her burden and offered her some of his breakfast. She gently nibbled his fingers before flying off to the owlery to rest.

Harry looked at the letter curiously. The only thing written on the envelope was his name. The writing looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. The only person who sent him post while he was at Hogwarts was Hagrid and this most definitely wasn't from him.

He looked up and saw that Hermione was reading her weekly letter from her parents and Ron was listening to Percy as he passed along messages from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Looking back down at the letter he figured he might as well open it. He wouldn't know who it was from otherwise. Unfolding the single piece of parchment the envelope contained he quickly scanned the bottom and saw that it was from Lupin. Going back to the start of the letter he read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Professor Dumbledore and I have finished our research in regards to what had happened earlier this week. Along with Professor McGonagall we have discussed the situation at hand and have hopefully come up with answers to any questions you may have. We would like to meet with you tonight after dinner. If you can make it please come to my office at 6 o'clock. If not please find one of us so we can reschedule. We may be there all night so it would be best not to make any plans for afterwards if you are able to make it._

 _Remus Lupin_

 _P.S. Please remember not to discuss the details of this with anyone, at least for now. After tonight that may change._

Relief washed over him. He had been worried that despite Lupin's words he wouldn't get a choice in the matter. Not that he knew what he wanted to do anyway. There were so many what ifs that he wasn't sure if there was a right answer.

His musings were cut short by Ron who noticed the letter. "Who's that from?"

"The professors," he answered truthfully while putting the letter away. He knew that wouldn't be enough for them so he continued on, telling half-truths. "They want to discuss what happened with the Dementors." This was true, only they would think it was about the Dementors at the match, not the one from the next day. "And I was thinking of asking Professor Lupin to teach me that Patronus thing. He's going to be there too so it will be the perfect opportunity." Also true, and knowing Hermione it was the perfect way to change the subject.

"Really? When do you have to go? What is a Patronus? Maybe we can go to the library to look up some information on it before you meet with the professors." He grimaced at the thought of spending more time in the library. And judging by the look on Ron's face he wasn't looking forward to it either.

* * *

Remus was nervously pacing his office. McGonagall was watching him in what looked to be amusement. Dumbledore was not there. He was dealing with a crisis that had occurred with the Slytherin dormitories. Apparently no one could enter them and the entrance refused to have its password reset.

The Marauder in him found the situation highly amusing. But as 6 o'clock drew nearer he couldn't help but begin to worry. What if Harry decided to read the books on his own? What if he decided to let certain people read with him but not him? What if he decided he didn't want to read them at all?

That last thought scared him the most. He wanted to read the books. These books were his chance to learn more about Harry. About what he liked and disliked. The places he's been. The friends he had before Hogwarts. His first trip into the magical world. The fact that he would be better able to protect him in the future was an added bonus.

"Remus, do sit down before you wear a hole in the floor." Yes, she was definitely amused by his pacing. He complied though, sitting down heavily in the chair beside her. They sat in silence until a knock at the door announced Harry's arrival.

Taking a moment to settle his nerves, Remus made his way to the door and opened it. "Good evening Harry. Come in and take a seat."

Harry gave a small smile, greeted both professors and took the seat next to McGonagall. It wasn't until he was seated that he noticed Dumbledore's absence. Before he could ask about it McGonagall was already explaining.

"As you have surely noticed Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has not yet arrived. A _situation_ has come up in the dungeons that requires his attention. He said he would send word if this meeting is to be rescheduled."

"Professor, are you talking about the fact that the Slytherin Common Room isn't allowing anyone in?" Harry asked, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yes I am." She eyed Harry shrewdly. "You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about it would you Mr. Potter?"

"Not much Professor. I heard a few people congratulating Fred and George on a prank well done. They looked a bit put out though. Said it wasn't them."

"It's not really their style," Remus pointed out. "From what I've seen the twins lean towards the more flashy types of magic."

"That is what I told Severus when he tried to put the blame on them. I also pointed out that if Dumbledore couldn't fix it that it was unlikely someone who isn't at NEWT level could be responsible."

As if summoned by his name being spoken Dumbledore entered the office. "Ah, excellent. Everyone is here." He conjured up a squashy chintz armchair and sat down on McGonagall's other side.

"Have you solved the situation in the dungeons?" McGonagall asked curtly.

"I didn't, but young Mr. Malfoy seemed to have figured out the solution." His eyes were twinkling merrily.

"And that was?" McGonagall was exasperated. She knew the man wouldn't give a straight answer unless asked the right questions.

"Well, I was just suggesting that the Slytherin's would have to spend the night in the Great Hall when Mr. Malfoy said 'Wait 'til my father hears about this' and the entranceway opened. Apparently the password had been changed and without knowing the current password the entrance wouldn't allow us entry. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy all has been corrected."

Harry was doing his best to not laugh out loud at that, but it was rather difficult. He could just imagine the night Malfoy was in for. Because even if the rest of his House believed he didn't change the password (which he didn't because Harry knew who did), they would know it was his fault it was changed. After all, no one threatened to tell their father as often as Malfoy did, so it was rather obvious that the perpetrator was getting revenge on him and in the process punished the entire House. After being locked out of their rooms all day none of them would be feeling very friendly towards Malfoy anytime soon.

Remus was doing a slightly better job of hiding his laughter then Harry was. Like Harry, he knew that the Malfoy boy would be receiving the brunt of his housemates' anger. While he normally would have felt sorry for someone taking the fall for another he made an exception in this case. He didn't like the boy much. He found him to be extremely disrespectful and he seemed to think rather highly of himself.

Not to mention the fact that Remus knew perfectly well that Draco seemed to find what happened with the Dementors to be highly amusing. It was disturbing how little he respected another person's life. Especially at his age. So no, Remus didn't feel sorry for him. He could only hope that the boy would grow from this and realize that his actions and words had consequences.

McGonagall's glare sobered them up quickly. "If you two are quite finished I believe we have another matter to discuss." It wouldn't do for either of them to know she found this funny as well. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Yes, of course Minerva. So Harry, tell me. What do you know about the _Essence Books_?"

"Er — not much. Just that they come from the Dementors and that they tell your past, present and future."

"That is, essentially, what they do. But there is much more to it than that. They allow you to look in on your past with a more objective view point. They allow you to clearly see what is going on around you. They allow you a glimpse into what your future will hold should you continue on the path you are now. They give you a better understanding of yourself.

"Now, the choice of what to do is yours. However, I feel we would be remiss not to mention what each choice entails. Should you decide to read, you will have to read each book. There is no turning back should you start on that path. If you do not finish reading them within thirteen months of their discovery there will be dire consequences on your magic. Should you decide not to read then the books will harmlessly disappear in thirteen days."

Dumbledore allowed Harry a moment for the words to sink in before asking, "Do you have any questions regarding what I have just said?"

Harry was still digesting everything. Now that he knew what would happen should he change his mind? He hadn't thought that there would be a time limit on this whole thing. Would that complicate things? Realizing that they were waiting for some sort of response from him he asked "How do the books know if you started reading them or not? And how do they know how much time has passed?"

McGonagall answered this question. "We believe the books have some sense of self-awareness that allows them to tell the passage of time and whether or not they have been read."

"But why are they self-aware?" Harry suddenly asked. The thought had just struck him that these books could be like the diary. If they were this just made his decision a whole lot easier.

Unaware of the turmoil going on in Harry's mind Remus answered his question. "I believe that has to do with the fact that the books are created from a Dementor. A Dementor is self-aware. They are able to think on their own and make decisions. It's more than likely that the self-awareness of the Dementor transferred over to the books."

Harry was still a bit tense though. From what Lupin said they were different, but he needed to make sure. "So it's nothing like…" He trailed off. He really didn't want to say it. He didn't even like thinking about it much.

Understanding what was being asked Dumbledore reassured him. "No, it's nothing like that book Harry. These are completely different and the outcome is only affected by those reading, not by the book itself."

He let out a barely audible sigh of relief at hearing that, the tension leaving his body. Remus was able to hear it though. He shot a questioning glance at Dumbledore who discreetly shook his head.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Harry thought for a moment. Did he have any other questions? No. Not about the books anyway. The whole thing with the books was pretty much straight forward. He shook his head.

"So then, have you come to a decision on what you would like to do? Or would you prefer more time to think it over?"

"Yes. No. I mean — yes I came to a decision. I don't need any more time. I just," he trailed off again. He wanted to ask them for their opinions, but he wasn't sure how. What if they disagreed with his choice? Would they convince him to change it? Would they be disappointed in him? He never had to worry about that before. The Dursley's had already written him off as a disappointment ages ago. His primary school teachers rarely paid attention to him. The neighbors constantly criticized him.

He had learned a long time ago not to care about what people thought of him. But these three were different. He actually cared what they thought. They had done so much for him, even Professor Lupin and they had only met at the start of the year. He really didn't want to disappoint them.

He looked at each of them and it was the encouraging look Lupin was giving him that had him blurt out his question. "What would you do if it was you?"

"I would." Remus answered first. Seeing everyone's eyes on him he explained his reasoning. "I feel that at this point in my life it would be good for me to know what my immediate future holds." He was, of course, referring to both the Black situation and Harry. "A few years ago I don't think I would have. And I might not want to a few years from now. I do know that had this happened to me during the war I would have read them." He couldn't help thinking about the friends and family he lost during those horrible years. "I think it all depends on what is going on in our lives when these books come to us. I for one would like to be prepared for how the curse on the Defense position will affect me." You could hear the humor in his voice when he said the last part.

"Considering what happened to the last two it would probably be best for you to be — er — forewarned." Harry replied wryly.

"Honestly you two! This is a serious matter. It is not a time for joking around." McGonagall said sternly.

"Who's joking Professor? Do you not remember what happened to the last two Defense professors?" Harry said seriously. McGonagall conceded defeat. Harry brought up an excellent point.

"Do I even want to know what happened to them?" Remus asked sounding slightly worried.

"I find that it is far easier to find and keep Professors if they do not know the exact reason for the unfortunate dismissals of their predecessors right away." Dumbledore stated calmly. "As for myself, I believe I would read the books. Like Remus, I believe the events going on around me at the moment affect my choice. The increase in both rumors and facts that I have been receiving lately would require me to." The inquisitive look he was now giving McGonagall told the others he wouldn't be expanding further on that statement.

"I agree with Remus as well. And considering the number of times and the reasons certain students have ended up in the Hospital Wing for I think it would be necessary for me to. If only to help keep them out of there." She shot Harry a look that clearly indicated him as one of those students.

Harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They didn't know it yet but they agreed with his decision. That meant they wouldn't be trying to change his mind or disappointed in him. Knowing there wasn't much else to say or ask he finally gave them his answer. "I would like to read the books." His voice was soft and steadfast. There was no way he would be changing his mind.

"May we ask for your reasoning behind reading them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because of Black." He didn't explain further. It didn't seem necessary.

McGonagall's eyes softened as she looked at him. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Given the situation it's quite understandable that you would be scared."

Perhaps he did need to explain further. "I'm not scared _of_ Black. Not for myself anyway. But what if next time he attacks a student because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time? I'm the one he's after so it would be my fault. I don't want any more people hurt because of me," he ended sadly, looking at a spot on the floor and thinking of how his mother could have lived if she had just given him up.

"The only person who would be at fault is Black," Remus said more harshly then he meant to. He didn't like that Harry was blaming himself for this or the way he sounded. Taking a calming breath he added, "He's the one who is making the choice to come after you, not you. He is the only one to blame should someone get hurt."

Harry had looked up quickly, shocked at Lupin's tone of voice. He had never heard the man sound like that before. The shock faded though when his voice lost the edge it had had to it. He nodded, he understood what the man was saying but that didn't mean he agreed.

"Remus is right Harry. This situation has been completely out of your control from the start, therefore anything that Black does is not a reflection on you." Dumbledore also made a good point, but it didn't change Harry's opinion.

"As for the books your reasoning for reading them is quite noble. Not many would read them for such a cause. Since you have decided to read them there are two things I must tell you. First, I would very much prefer you read these books with an adult. Now before you say anything about a right to privacy," Dumbledore said, holding a hand up to forestall any interruptions, "I would like to point out that several of these books are likely to contain things you have yet to learn and having an adult present while reading will be beneficial to you understanding.

"There is also the chance that there is something potentially traumatizing in your future. And while we hope that is not the case, we would be wrong not to prepare you for that. Having a person who has more life experience then you around will help you to cope better."

Harry was completely against it. It was an invasion of his privacy. How would they like it if he was reading at a book about them? But then Dumbledore started explaining his reasoning and he found he couldn't really argue with it. He supposed he could always choose who got to read them, that would make things somewhat better. He was about to agree to the request when Dumbledore went on.

"Also, there is the fact that Remus has inadvertently tied his magic to the books. This means he also has to read with you."

"Huh? Wait. What —? How —? When —? I don't —" Remus was so confused he couldn't even finish his questions. Dumbledore hadn't said anything of the sort when they were discussing the books. Where had this come from?

"I was rereading the section on how to read the books when I realized that we had overlooked something. You see Harry the books are tied to the magic of the person whom they are about. Meaning only that person's magic can affect them. This is to ensure that the books do not fall into the wrong hands. What we hadn't taken into account was the fact that Remus transfigured what was left of the Dementor's cloak."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked curiously. He found that he didn't mind the fact that Lupin would have to read with him. He was rather fond of the man already and liked that he didn't treat him as if he was a child. Now had it been Snape he would have changed his mind on reading the books immediately. There was no way he would let that man anywhere near these books.

"Everything. It should not have been possible for him to transfigure them. Both Minerva and I had tried to do so with no success. And yet Remus was able to do it with no trouble. It is my belief that when his Patronus attacked the Dementor it left a trace of his magic behind, tying him to the books as well. Which is why he was able to transfigure the cloak while we couldn't."

"That makes sense. Would Professor Lupin suffer the same consequences as me if we don't finish the books?" Harry didn't want anything to happen to him because he failed to finish reading the books.

"I cannot be sure, but I would say that it is probable. Do you have any objections to him reading with you?"

"No," he replied honestly. Turning to the man in question he asked "Do you have any problems with reading them? If you do we don't have to read them."

At first Remus had been worried but that was unfounded. Harry didn't mind him being there and was even concerned that he didn't want to be a part of this. That thought made him smile. "I would be honored to read these books with you Harry. It should prove to be an interesting experience."

"Excellent. Now I wonder if you would allow Minerva and myself to sit in as well. Before you make a decision allow me to explain our reasons why. As Head of Gryffindor House Minerva is responsible for each member of the House. As such she wishes to ensure your continued well-being."

"Also I was rather fond of your parents during their time here. When they had graduated we kept in touch. I wish to do right by them." The 'and you' was unspoken, but Harry still heard it. He understood that she wished to make up for what happened first year.

"As for myself I have an entire building of underage students under my care. And seeing as you spend the majority of the year in these walls it is safe to say some, if not most, of the happenings in the books will occur here. I also must admit that I am curious as to how things will turn out." There was also the fact that he had more power politically then the others in the room. This would allow him to put any plans or decisions they come up with into action much quicker.

Harry didn't see a problem with it and told them so. He trusted the two of them and respected their opinions (even if he didn't always agree with it).

"Thank-you Harry for allowing us this opportunity. Is there anyone you wish to be present during the readings?" While Dumbledore wanted to keep the number of people reading small to prevent information leaks it was only fair to allow him to pick a person or two of his choosing to be there with him.

"No sir." To say that the professors were stunned would be an understatement. They had expected him to request at least his best friends; after all he was rarely away from them.

"No?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry shook his head in response.

"Not even Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" He shook his head again. He had a feeling his future wouldn't include many good things and he didn't want to put any of that pressure on them. Not to mention their constant bickering was getting on his nerves and he was in desperate need of a break from them.

"How about your relatives? I'm sure we could come up with —"

"No!" Harry said sharply. There was no way in hell he was letting them sit in on a reading of his life. They've done enough damage to it as it was. Not to mention the fact that they always managed to turn his teachers against him. He didn't want that to happen here. Nor did he want them to ruin his only escape.

Dumbledore could feel the aggression rolling off of Harry in waves. Obviously whatever disagreement had caused him to run away during the summer was still fresh in his mind. McGonagall was taken aback by his tone but dismissed it. Boys his age were usually looking for independence from their family.

Remus was concerned. Harry's tone and clenched hands told him that something was not right. What that was he had no way of knowing, but figured it had to do with his family. He just hoped it was something that was easily fixable.

After he had reigned in his anger for his relatives he spoke again. "Sir, there's no one else I want to read these books with. I'm fine with it just being the four of us."

"If you are sure Harry then we will move on to the final thing I have to tell you. I would like to keep the knowledge of these books and what they contain between only us. Any information being released will only be on a need to know basis. It is for not only your safety but the safety of anyone you might tell."

"I understand Professor. I wasn't going to tell anyone anything anyway. Not unless it was important."

"I'm glad you understand Harry." Looking over at the clock Dumbledore smiled. "We seem to have quite a bit of time left this evening. If no one objects I believe we can begin the books tonight." Once he received everyone's agreement he continued. "I do not think an office is an appropriate setting for reading. I suggest we change rooms to somewhere more comfortable. Remus where do you have the books?"

"I'm keeping them in my rooms. Far fewer people have access to them so I felt it the safest place for them. Would you like me to get them?"

"Actually Remus, would you mind if we used your rooms for the reading? At least for tonight. It would save us having to travel to another part of the building."

"Of course not sir." Remus left his seat, walked over to a painting of a large wolf and said "Talbot." Once he said it a door appeared and standing beside it he turned to his guests. "Please come in."


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
Un-beta'd. If you'd like the job let me know.

To the brightest witch of her age. Happy Birthday Hermione!

* * *

Chapter 4

Despite being in Hogwarts for such a short time Lupin's quarters had a lived-in quality about them that Harry rather liked. It helped to ease some of the nerves he had about reading these books with his professors. Just because he agreed to let them be here didn't make him any less nervous about what was about to happen.

Harry took in his surroundings as he walked further in. He had yet to enter any of the professor's quarters and was curious as to what they looked like. The room was rather large, containing both a kitchen and sitting room. The wall on his right held a dark mahogany shelving unit and a stone fireplace. A casual glance at the shelves showed an assortment of books and objects.

The kitchen took up most of the front half of the room. The cooker, sink, cabinets and pantry ran along the walls on the left giving the kitchen an L-shaped design. A round mahogany table with seating for four stood nearby.

The sitting room took up the back half of the space. In front of the fireplace were two off white sofas, one with throw pillows in varying shades of grey. They were facing each other with a coffee table in between. A large checkered area rug was underneath the three pieces of furniture. The wall opposite the fireplace held the second window through which you could make out the Quidditch Pitch. Below the window was a small table that held a few knick-knacks and a vase of lilies.

As he was contemplating the two doors at the far end of the room Lupin started to speak.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a moment." He stated and walked passed them and through one of the doors.

Unsure of what to do Harry looked to the remaining two professors for instructions and followed them to the sofas. Dumbledore and McGonagall shared the sofa facing the entrance. Harry sat across from the Headmaster on the other sofa.

The nervousness that had eased upon entering the room had returned full force. He was about to read seven books with his professors. Books that happened to be about him. Books that might tell them about the rules he broke. About the laws he broke. He was so screwed.

Remus left his bedroom with the chest in hand to find his colleagues looking at an increasingly paling Harry in concern. He had been gone for only a couple of minutes. What could have possibly happened in that amount of time?

"Harry, is something the matter?" he asked hesitantly. Harry raised his head and looked at him, then at the other two professors before letting out a soft groan.

"I'm going to be in detention for the rest of my life aren't I?" he asked.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. It was just normal teenage worries. He made his way to the sofa Harry was on and sat down, placing the chest of books on the coffee table.

Dumbledore was chuckling at Harry's response. "I don't believe you have anything to worry about my dear boy. I think," he said after a moment of contemplation, "that we should set rules as we read. We may not need many, but this first one I think will be rather important."

Receiving nods from the rooms other occupants he continued. "We cannot punish any of the students for anything they may have done over the last two years. What is done is done. Following that line of thought any future actions taken by the students also cannot be punished. It would be unfair to punish someone for something they have yet to do.

"I will however say that should you notice a disturbing pattern of behavior of any of our students you may, with just cause, pull them aside for a chat. Or perhaps recommend to their Head of House that they speak with the student. However, all of this must be done without raising suspicion to the existence of these books. Are we all in agreement about this?"

He received an eager yes from Harry (who was thanking Merlin for such an easy-going headmaster), an amused one from Remus (who found Harry's complete 180 entertaining) and a reluctant yes from Minerva (who was wondering what on earth Harry could have possibly done to think he was going to get that many detentions).

"Excellent. Now than I do believe it is time to activate the books and begin our reading. Remus please take out the first of the Essence Books." Once the book was placed on the table Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, what I need you to do is channel some of your magic into the book. It is quite simple to do really. All that is required of you is to cast a spell on the book. Any spell will do."

"Er — okay" he said tentatively. Pulling out his wand he looked at the book and chose a spell he felt was fitting given the situation " _Aparecium_."

The book became surrounded in a bright golden light that was tinged with silver and even a tiny bit of black. The light pulsed softly for a short while before being absorbed into the book.

Dumbledore reached out and opened the book to reveal words written on what were previously blank pages. "I do believe we were successful. If nobody minds I would like to read first."

Picking up the book he cleared his throat and began to read. **Book 1, Chapter 1.** The lack of titles didn't escape anyone's notice. It seemed that each book and chapter was going to be a surprise. While this added element of surprise pleased Dumbledore it worried Harry. He had been hoping for a heads up on what they were going to read in order to minimize any damage.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley** was as far as Dumbledore got before he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Why are _they_ being mentioned?" Harry asked in distaste, earning himself raised eyebrows from his professors. He found it hard to believe that they ever did anything worth writing about.

"I am sure that the reason for their mention will be revealed as we read. And as we are currently reading about your past Harry I'm sure they will be in several chapters. You have, after all, lived with them for twelve years."

Without waiting for a response Dumbledore began reading again.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley … were perfectly normal,**

' _Yes, because it's quite normal to lock your nephew up in a cupboard. People do it all the time,'_ Harry thought while scowling at the book.

Stealing a glance at Harry, Remus saw the scowl. Harry's reactions whenever his relatives were brought up were beginning to worry him. They were the last thing he expected to see from the boy. Hopefully the books would go into what was causing them.

 **thank you … with such nonsense.**

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "That is a shame. I find life without a little mystery and some nonsense to be rather dull." He looked horrified at the mere thought.

 **Mr. Dursley … no finer boy anywhere.**

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. She had really hoped that Petunia had grown out of that horrid habit. She remembered that day twelve years ago that she spent watching the young family. At the time she didn't think they were the best parents with the way they spoiled their son. Looking over to Harry, her eyes softened. He had grown into a fine young man. Perhaps they had grown into better parents.

Harry on the other hand looked incredulous. Did the book really just call Dudley small? He felt that the descriptions were very accurate up until that point.

 **The Dursleys had everything … as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Remus' eyes darkened at that.

From the way it was worded he figured this was sometime before that fateful night. He knew enough about Lily's family to know that she and her sister didn't get on, but this was ridiculous. Lily was always thinking of ways to patch things up with her last remaining family. To hear that her sister didn't even want to try was saddening. And how she could call James a good-for-nothing was beyond him. She barely even knew him.

Harry's hands were once again fisted and his jaw clenched. He had heard these sorts of things all the time from the Dursleys. And while it always bothered him to some degree, it was nothing compared to now. Now he knew the truth about his parents and to hear them disrespected like that angered him.

The rooms other occupants wore somber expressions. Neither of them liked what they were hearing but hoped that in light of what happened Petunia's attitude changed.

 **The Dursleys … didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

Oh how Harry wished he never had to mix with Dudley. He may have been able to make a friend or two before Hogwarts if he didn't have to put up with his cousin and his gang bullying him.

Remus sighed. Lily had wanted to set up play dates between the boys but Petunia never responded. She had been strongly tempted to just show up one day but was afraid that would only exacerbate their already strained relationship.

 **When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke … she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

 _So nothing's changed,_ Harry thought. Uncle Vernon was still boring, Aunt Petunia was still the neighborhoods biggest gossip and Dudley still threw a tantrum whenever he could get away with it, which was all the time.

 **None of them noticed … because Dudley was now having a tantrum**

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's nothing new about that."

 **and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Or that. Although I will admit he's been cutting down on that."

"Your cousin _still_ throws his food?" Remus asked skeptically. He found it hard to believe that a thirteen year old could still behave in such a way.

"Not so much anymore. I think he's finally realized that if he throws it he doesn't get to eat it." Harry stated in all seriousness.

" **Little tyke," … a cat reading a map.**

Harry was wondering where a cat would get a map from when he saw Dumbledore steal a glance at McGonagall. Turning his attention to her he saw a vaguely smug expression on her face.

 **For a second,… There was a tabby cat**

Had Harry not been watching her he would have missed the twitch of her lips at the words tabby cat. But he had been watching and he did see it. His eyes widened in realization. McGonagall had shown them in their first lesson of the year that she could transform into a cat. She _was_ the tabby cat. No wonder she was amused.

Remus, who had also been watching his former professors, had also come to that realization. The faint smile on Harry's face told him that Harry had figured it out as well.

 **standing on the corner ... What could he have been thinking of?** (' _Not much,_ 'thought Harry.) **It must have been a trick … cats couldn't read maps** _ **or**_ **signs.** (Remus and Harry hid their snickers at McGonagall's affronted look.) **Mr. Dursley … People in cloaks.**

Harry very nearly facepalmed. Instead he settled for shaking his head sadly. What was it with wizards and their lack of common sense?

The transfiguration professor, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, let out a soft groan. They had nearly exposed themselves that day, and where would they be today if that had happened?

The Headmaster let out a chuckle at her reaction only to be glared at.

"I do not see what's so funny, Albus. The people in cloaks weren't even the worst of it. It was a miracle we weren't found out that day."

"Why weren't we found out?" Harry asked. He knew what day this was and while he wanted to get this part over quickly he was also curious. He hadn't heard much regarding what happened after that night.

"We were quite lucky. As it was the day after Halloween many simply overlooked the fact that we were in odd dress." Dumbledore answered cheerfully, glad for the distraction.

 **Mr. Dursley couldn't bear … these weirdos standing quite close by.**

McGonagall huffed at that comment while Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Weirdos?" Remus questioned. Sure they were dressed a bit oddly but that was no reason to start calling them names.

Harry just sat there indifferently. He was used to hearing worse from his Uncle about the magical world so this didn't faze him.

 **They were whispering … yes, that would be it.**

Dumbledore gave his deputy a look that clearly said "See, you worry too much."

 **The traffic moved … never seen an owl, even at nighttime.**

Now it was McGonagall's turn to give Dumbledore a look. This one challenging him to explain that away.

"As that has never happened again it was soon forgotten and only remembered as an interesting anecdote."

Harry and Remus were snickering at the byplay between the two.

 **Mr. Dursley … was in a very good mood**

"Wait a minute. Shouting at people puts him in a good mood?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Uncle Vernon doesn't feel the day is complete unless he's shouted at someone." ' _Usually me_ ' he added to himself.

The three professors looked concerned at this. If this Dursley liked to shout at people so much at work what was it like in their home?

 **He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

"Did you read that right Professor? I could have sworn you just said Uncle Vernon voluntarily went for walk to stretch his legs."

"Why yes, I did read that correctly Harry. May I inquire as to why you ask? I know I'm getting up there in years but I still find myself capable of reading." Dumbledore replied in a joking manner.

"Er — yes, well," Harry started, thrown off by his Headmasters attitude, "it just doesn't sound very much like him to just go for a walk."

 **across the road to by himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

A look of comprehension crossed Harry's face. "I should have known it was for food." He said ruefully.

 **He'd forgotten … a large doughnut** (Harry snorted, of course it was large) **in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

" **The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard — "**

"— **yes, their son, Harry — "**

Harry sighed sadly and avoided looking at the others. He really didn't want to read about this day but knew it was necessary.

Remus was watching Harry. Hearing about this was hard on him, and he knew it would be just as hard for Harry. He wished he could offer him comfort but they were practically strangers and he didn't want to scare him away.

 **Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I wish." Harry mumbled under his breath so the others wouldn't hear him.

Unknowingly to him Remus did hear. He narrowed his eyes, what exactly was this man doing to his cub that would cause him to react in such a way. His mind was racing with so many possibilities that he hadn't even realized that he referred to Harry as 'his cub,' something he hadn't done in many years.

 **Fear flooded him.** ( _'Good_ ,' Harry thought vindictively, glad that something caused his Uncle to feel that.) **He looked back … no, he was being stupid.**

"It's about time he admitted it." This comment earned him a disapproving glare from the only witch in the room. Although even she had to admit that he was acting in such a way.

 **Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It may be common in the Muggle world but it's not in the Wizarding world." Remus said.

"I know about the Muggle part, but is it really not that common here?" Harry questioned. He really didn't know much about the whole family name thing.

Remus' eyes widened in surprise. He had thought Harry knew this already. After throwing a glare at Dumbledore he turned to Harry. "No it's not. The Potter's are an old family line and you happen to be the last of them." He paused, unsure how to continue. James had told him a great deal about his family and his responsibilities, but it would be a lot to push on Harry all at once. Seeing that he still held the boy's attention he continued, "As the last of your line you have certain responsibilities that you'll have to see to when you come of age."

Harry just stared at his Defense professor and nodded absently. He didn't think all that name stuff was so important. No wonder Malfoy was so self-righteous.

Dumbledore, aware of the glares being sent his way by his former student, let out a near silent sigh. This was yet another thing he hadn't wanted to burden Harry with so soon.

 **He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew** _ **was**_ **called Harry.** (Harry wondered if his Uncle even knew his name now. He certainly never used it.) **He'd never seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.** (He made a face at that, glad his name was just Harry.) **There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if** _ **he'd**_ **had a sister like that** (His eye twitched, thinking about Aunt Marge) **… but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

 **He found it … someone just outside the door.**

"Poor bloke. That had to hurt." Harry commented, receiving faint smiles in return.

" **Sorry," he grunted,**

"I didn't think Uncle Vernon knew how to use that word." Harry voiced in astonishment.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questioned, concerned as to why Harry would think that.

"Just that I've never heard him use it." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to him it was.

 **as the tiny old man … hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Harry, who had been holding in his laughter, could no longer continue to do so. He would have loved to see that happen. The look on his Uncle's face would have been priceless.

Unknowingly his laughter had cleared up some of the tension that was building for what was about to be read. Unfortunately it wouldn't last long.

 **Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger.** (Harry was still chuckling.) **He … didn't approve of imagination.**

Dumbledore paused to reread that sentence. "I will never understand what some people have against imagination. A wise Muggle once said 'The power of imagination makes us infinite.' I quite agree with him. Especially since its imagination that moves us forward in life."

 **As he pulled into the driveway … it had the same markings around its eyes.**

The three males glanced at the cat Animagus.

" **Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

 **The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

Now they shuddered, all having been given that look at one point in their lives.

 **Was this normal cat behavior? … Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't").**

"That is not something to be proud of." McGonagall said disdainfully. "From what I remember he used it quite often that day."

To her dismay Harry added, "He still does."

 **Mr. Dursley tried to act normally … "I can promise a wet night tonight."**

While McGonagall was muttering something about Diggle Harry let out a low whistle. Cloaks may be easily overlooked but owls and shooting stars kind of stand out.

 **Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

McGonagall gave a resigned sigh. There was really nothing to be done about it now. And even though it irked her how careless everyone was she could at least admit that Mr. Dursley already had prior knowledge to their world and would be more likely to connect things. But it was the newscasters that worried her. They reached a far larger audience then a single person.

 **Mrs. Dursley … normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Harry often pretended he wasn't related to the Dursley's.

Remus sighed sadly. It would have hurt Lily deeply to hear that.

" **No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

" **Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

" _ **So?**_ **" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

" **Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know…** _ **her**_ **lot."**

 **Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

The word 'coward' ran through each Gryffindor's mind.

 **Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

" **I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

" **What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

" **Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Well nobody asked you," Remus grumbled. While he was extremely grateful that this woman took Harry in when he couldn't, he wished she'd just shut her gob before he did it for her.

" **Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

 **He didn't say another word … waiting for something.**

Dumbledore looked to the cat Animagus. "You know Minerva I had honestly believed you exaggerated when you told me you had spent the entire day on Privet Drive."

Shooting him one of her stern looks she replied, "Since when have you known me to exaggerate things Albus?"

"Never my dear. So sorry for not believing you that evening." He answered.

 **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

' _Well I can't bear being related to you lot,_ " Harry thought savagely.

 **The Dursleys got into bed.** (Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought.) **… it couldn't affect** _ **them**_ **…**

 **How very wrong he was.**

For once Harry wished he was right.

 **Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Er — Professor? How did you manage to do that all night?" Harry asked her tentatively.

"Years of practice Mr. Potter." Harry saw her shooting Lupin a look at this and saw that he was looking back at her innocently.

 **A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

Harry's eyes lit up in curiosity. He wondered if this was another way of magical travel and if it was better than Floo travel and the Knight Bus.

Seeing the look in Harry's eyes Dumbledore explained. "Harry, do you remember when I told you there was more than one way for a person to become invisible." Receiving a somewhat confused nod he continued, "What I use is called a Disillusionment Charm. It renders you invisible to the naked eye, though there are ways to detect it. The night I visited Privet Drive I travelled by Thestral under the charm."

"What's a Thestral?" He had been able to follow the explanation up until that.

"A Thestral is a winged horse that is invisible to most people. They can only be seen by a person who has seen death. This of course has given them a bad reputation, but like most animals they're harmless as long as you treat them right." Remus answered. As an afterthought he added, "Hogwarts has a herd. They pull the carriages to and from the train station."

While Harry was wondering if riding a flying horse was anything like riding Buckbeak Dumbledore decided to continue reading.

 **Nothing like this man … was unwelcome.**

"Sadly that happens more often than one would think. For some reason people seem to find my choice in robes to be too flamboyant."

As he was currently wearing lime green robes the rooms other occupants couldn't help but agree.

 **He was busy … and muttered, "I should have known."**

"I really should have," he murmured.

 **He found … a little pop.**

Unconsciously, both Harry and Remus leaned in. Neither knowing what the object was.

 **He clicked it again … the Put-Outer,**

Dumbledore made an amused face. "Actually, it is called a Deluminator. It is one of my own creations."

… **after a moment he spoke to it.**

" **Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

 **He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking** (McGonagall raised an eyebrow at that) **woman … She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Of course I was ruffled. I spent the entire day as a cat waiting for you."

" **How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

" **My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Harry and Remus stifled their laughter in a vain attempt to avoid the stern professor's ire.

" **You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

" **All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

Remus sighed. He had nothing to celebrate at the end of the war. After losing so much in such a short span of time he felt lucky not to have fallen prey to depression. Truthfully, the only reason he hadn't was because Harry was still alive. That alone kept him from breaking completely.

 **Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

An action she repeated presently.

" **Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," … not completely stupid.**

Realizing how that sounded McGonagall jumped in to defend herself. "By that I meant their habit of passing magic off as a trick of the eye. So many things were going on that it was nearly impossible for that to occur that day."

 **They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"He still doesn't," she added.

" **You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

Harry gasped in surprise. "Did the war really last that long?"

"Unfortunately it did. Voldemort began his reign of terror quietly. By the time most of the wizarding world became aware of what was happening he already had a strong foothold and powerful backers. Had we realized earlier we may have been able to put a stop to the worst of it."

Harry, though pleased to notice that no one in the room flinched as Dumbledore said the name, couldn't help but be saddened by all the damage one man caused.

" **I know that," … I suppose he really** _ **has**_ **gone, Dumbledore?"**

"There were so many different rumors floating around I wasn't sure what to believe. I knew if anyone would be able to tell me it would be the Headmaster."

" **It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

" **A** _ **what**_ **?"**

" **A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"I still am. Next time we meet I'll bring a bowl."

" **No, thank you," … Voldemort's name."**

"Of course you haven't," she mumbled.

" **I know you haven't," … was frightened of."**

McGonagall rolled her eyes and admitted "I have to say it's a hard habit to break. I still find myself referring to him as You-Know-Who."

" **You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

" **Only because you're too — well —** _ **noble**_ **to use them."**

" **It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The youngest two in the room felt that they really didn't need to know that.

 **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the** _ **rumors**_ **that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Sad looks were sent Harry's way but he skillfully avoided them by staring at a spot on the table in front of him.

Remus was also on the receiving end of said looks but didn't notice as his attention was on Harry.

 **It seemed that Professor McGonagall …**

" **What they're** _ **saying,**_ **" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're —** _ **dead.**_ **"**

Dumbledore paused in his reading to allow a moment of silence for the couple and the family that was destroyed in a single night.

 **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

… " **That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry.**

Remus' breathing hitched. Just the thought of possibly losing Harry that night left him distraught.

 **But he couldn't … how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

 **"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry finally looked up and began to speak only for his voice to catch. Clearing his throat, he started again, "But didn't you say —"

Realizing that Harry didn't really want to speak about this Dumbledore interrupted. "Yes. At the time though I hadn't fully investigated what had occurred. I did have several theories, but it was still too soon to share them."

Harry nodded in understanding, grateful that Dumbledore knew what he wanted to ask.

…

 **"Hagrid's late.**

… **They're the only family he has left now."**

' _Unfortunately_ ,' Harry thought morosely.

Remus, on the other hand disagreed. Harry may not be aware of it (and most likely never would be) but he considered Harry to be a part of his family and always would.

" **You don't mean … Harry Potter come and live here!"**

" **It's the best place for him,"**

Harry snorted. He could think of several places that were better. "A pack of wolves would have done a better job raising me," he muttered.

Remus choked on his laughter at irony of that. If Harry only knew.

Dumbledore looked up in concern. "Remus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine sir. Please continue."

 **said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

Harry raised an eyebrow, he never got that explanation from them. Or the letter.

Remus was confused by the mention of a letter. If the two professors were dropping Harry off in person what purpose would a letter serve? They could have just explained it all while they were there.

" **A letter?" … every child in our world will know his name!"**

"I really wish they didn't."

" **Exactly." … ready to take it?"**

After two years of dealing with it Harry felt that he still wasn't ready to take it.

 **Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course.**

' _At least she tried_ ,' Harry thought sadly.

 **But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

Harry looked wide-eyed at his professor, silently begging for it not to be true. Hearing the next sentence he let out a sigh of relief.

" **Hagrid's bringing him."**

" **You think it —** _ **wise**_ **— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

" **I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

As would Harry, although he made a mental note not to trust Hagrid when it came to the man's pets.

" **I'm not saying …in front of them.**

"It was real?" Harry asked in awe. He had dreamt of a flying motorbike several times over the years, but not once did he think it was real. So caught up in his thoughts of it he didn't even notice the curious looks he was getting.

 **If the motorbike was huge … holding a bundle of blankets.**

… **I've got him, sir."**

Remus' eyes flashed gold. If Black had leant Hagrid his motorbike it meant he was there that night. He was so close to Harry. Thank Merlin Hagrid had got there first. Who knows what Black would have done to Harry had he been able to take him.

In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder why Black would lend Hagrid his motorbike.

" **No problems, were there?"**

…

" **Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

Harry listened carefully, hoping that something could be done about it.

" **Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

Remus looked to his employer and couldn't help but ask, "Professor, how does one acquire a scar like that?"

"It's quite an interesting story. You see…" He trailed off at a look from his deputy. "Perhaps now is not the best time for that story."

 **Well — give him here, Hagrid …**

… **Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Harry smiled fondly at the thought of Hagrid. His heart was always in the right place.

" **Shhh!" … came back to the other two.**

"I'm sorry sir, but did I hear that correctly?" Remus asked, forcing his voice to remain calm. "Because I could have sworn you just said that you left Harry on a doorstep. In November. In the middle of the night. Not only did you not speak to the Dursleys directly about taking Harry in, but you didn't even ring the doorbell so they would know he was out there. The weather forecast said rain. He could have become seriously ill!"

McGonagall glared at Dumbledore. She had told him it wasn't the best idea to just leave Harry like that, but he was Dumbledore and it was hard to change his mind about some things.

Harry didn't understand what the big deal was. He had always known he was found on the doorstep and he was obviously fine so what was the point in worrying about it now.

Dumbledore just listened as he was ranted at by the young professor. He knew he probably deserved that, after all he had promised him that he would ensure Harry was safely placed with his new guardians.

 **For a full minute the three … Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

"Of course you would be seeing me soon. We still had students to look after and classes to teach."

 **Dumbledore turned …"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"I need more than luck in that place," Harry voiced lowly, earning himself a concerned glance from the man next to him.

 **He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

… " **To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

Harry glared at the book. He hated that name and wished people would stop using it.

"We appear to have time for another chapter." Dumbledore announced, placing the book on the table. "Any volunteers?"

"Before we continue on I think we should discuss what just happened." Remus' voice had a steely quality to it. "You did just leave a fifteen month old on a doorstep. I find myself curious as to your reasons behind doing something like that."

"Now Remus, I understand how you feel about this but there were extenuating circumstances that night that made it necessary for me to proceed in the way that I did." Dumbledore knew he needed to thread carefully with this as to not upset the wolf inside the man. He had seen the wolf's interest spark during the reading and knew that he quite close to the surface.

"I would like to hear what these _'extenuating circumstances_ ' are." Remus was not backing down. Neither was Moony. They both wanted answers.

"Perhaps it would be best to save any discussions for before we part for the night." His pointed glance at Harry did not escape Remus' notice. He narrowed his eyes at the man. Whatever he had to say he obviously didn't want to say in front of Harry. Nodding his head in agreement he promised himself that one way or another he would get his answers tonight.

While the professors were coming to this agreement Harry was lost in thought. That chapter had left him wondering just how much of his home life would be in these books. It was something he didn't want anyone in the wizarding world to know about. Not even Ron and Hermione knew, although he suspected they knew more than they let on.

If people were going to find out he wanted to be in charge of how. With that in mind he offered to read.

* * *

The power of imagination makes us infinite. ~ John Muir

I hope this method works out. I've considered doing the paragraph number thing, but I have difficulty reading it myself and wasn't sure if anyone else would.


	5. Chapter 5: The Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dedicated to Garrick Ollivander, who celebrates his birthday today.

* * *

Chapter 5

When nobody objected to his reading, Harry picked up the book and began, " **Chapter 2.** "

 **Nearly ten years had passed … Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

Harry snorted. That was definitely an apt description of Dudley.

 **and now the photographs … lived in the house, too.**

"And what," McGonagall began, her lips thinning, "does the book mean by that Mr. Potter?" She couldn't understand why there would be no pictures of him in the house. She had plenty of pictures of her nieces and nephews in her home and here at the school.

"By what Professor?"

"I believe Minerva is referring to the fact that it sounds as if there are no pictures of you in the house."

"Oh. Well, I don't like having my picture taken. I try and avoid cameras as much as possible." It was true. Sort of. He hated when people wanted a picture of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. And whenever he saw Colin with his camera he tended to find the nearest exit. Mostly though, it was because Aunt Petunia just didn't want any photographic evidence of him in the house.

Remus found himself disappointed at this. He had hoped that maybe one day he could see pictures of Harry growing up. Perhaps Petunia had some from his younger years, before he began to dislike cameras.

 **Yet Harry Potter … first noise of the day.**

Harry winced and rubbed his ear with the hand that wasn't holding the book open. He hated when she did that. Her voice went right through him.

" **Up! Get up! Now!"**

… **same dream before.**

And now he knew why. He was rather fond of that dream. It always made him feel safe.

Remus let out a small smile. Of course Harry would only connect good thoughts to the motorbike. As a baby he loved being in the air. Black took every chance he could to take Harry for a fly with him. He frowned, wondering if Black had already turned on them at that point or if he was still their Padfoot.

 **His aunt was back … look after the bacon.**

A look of surprise crossed McGonagall's face. She was beginning to think that she had in fact judged Petunia too quickly. The woman may have been a tad sharp, but the fact that she seemed to give the boys chores improved her image somewhat. "Mr. Potter, do you and young Mr. Dursley often assist your aunt in the kitchen?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out where on earth she got the idea that Dudley did anything other than eat in the kitchen. "No. Only I do. To be honest I'm surprised she even started breakfast. Usually I'm responsible for preparing and cooking it ( _unless I was being confined to my cupboard_ ). Aunt Petunia is usually busy with other things (like finding out if Mr. So-and-so ever made it home the night before) in the morning."

"Harry, when did you start cooking? You have to be ten, maybe eleven here." Remus asked as evenly as he could. In his opinion that was too young for cooking unsupervised. He had a bad feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Er — I'm not really sure. Once I was tall enough to see and reach over the worktop Aunt Petunia had me helping." Harry paused thinking hard for a moment before continuing, "I think I might have been five when I started. She didn't trust me alone with the cooker though until I was about seven."

"Seven?" The three professors asked incredulously. Who on earth trusts such a young child alone with a cooker?

"Yes," Harry replied slowly, unsure why they seemed so shocked. This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Lupin and McGonagall started listing all the reasons why it was wrong to have a child cook and all the possible dangers while Dumbledore just listened and nodded his head every now and then.

While they were preoccupied with that Harry took the opportunity to read ahead. And boy was he glad he did. This chapter was going to involve a lot of fast talking on his part and hoping that certain things got overlooked. If he did this just right, then maybe…

With the beginnings of a plan in mind he cleared his throat to gain the professors attention. "Can I start reading again?"

 **And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

Harry rolled his eyes. He was quite happy that he missed Dudley's last two birthdays.

 **Harry groaned.**

… **how could he have forgotten?**

He really couldn't figure that out. Especially since Dudley and Aunt Petunia talk of nothing but his birthday the entire month leading up to it.

 **Harry got slowly out of bed … that was where he slept.**

Harry's voice was so nonchalant as he read this that he was well into the next paragraph before what he said even registered.

"I'm sorry Harry, but could you please back up to the bit about the spiders and a cupboard. I'm not entirely sure I heard you correctly." The Defense professor's voice belied the fury evident in his eyes.

Without looking up Harry went back and read, " **Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them.** " He stopped there hoping that was enough. Apparently it wasn't.

"And is that all it says Harry?" It was his professor's tone that had Harry finally look up and face his professors.

What he saw shocked him. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle and seemed to have the saddest expression, McGonagall had a hand over her heart and seemed to be taking deep, calming breaths and Lupin looked dangerous, which he didn't think was possible. Deciding not to drag it out any further he sighed, "No, sir."

"Then can you please read the rest."

Sighing once more he read, " … **the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.** "

"That's what I thought I heard." Remus, or rather Moony, growled out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare they put his cub in a cupboard! "And as much as I'd like to discuss this now, I think its best we wait until the chapter is finished," Remus forced out painfully. Merlin, did he really want to talk to Harry now. But Moony was far too close to the surface and he didn't want to scare the poor boy. "If it's starting off with a cupboard as a bedroom who knows how it will end."

McGonagall looked like she wanted to argue, but agreed that it was probably best to wait until they had all the facts. For now she settled for glaring at both the book and Dumbledore.

Harry was relieved to hear that any discussion would be postponed, but was now dreading the end of the chapter. Perhaps if he was really lucky it would be far too late to keep him here for the discussion. He snorted inwardly. Knowing his luck he'd be stuck staying and answering awkward questions for the rest of the night.

Taking the tense silence as his cue he continued to read on from the cupboard revelation.

 **When he was dressed … and the racing bike.**

Remus' eyes widened at that. As he regularly spent time in the Muggle world he knew that one of those things on its own was expensive enough, but to get all three in one go? He suddenly narrowed his eyes as a thought struck him. How were the Dursleys able to afford spoiling their son like that?

 **Exactly why Dudley … he was very fast** **.**

Harry was momentarily startled from his reading by an increase in growling from the man next to him. Lupin had been growling lowly since the cupboard revelation and Harry couldn't help but wonder how much longer he would keep it up. His throat was bound to start hurting soon.

 **Perhaps it had … skinny for his age.**

The three professors looked at him calculatingly, comparing him to his parents build when they were his age. Both Lily and James were slim and average height. Harry on the other looked slightly underweight and was a couple of inches shorter then he should be.

Feeling the weight of their stares on him Harry looked up and bit back a groan. They were wearing an expression similar to that of Madam Pomfrey whenever she saw him. That was definitely not going to end well for him.

 **He looked even smaller …** **and bright green eyes.**

Though Harry strongly favored James, his features were softened by Lily. Remus couldn't help but think that it was the perfect combination of them.

 **He wore round glasses … punched him on the nose.**

This caused the growling to start up again. And it was beginning to confuse Harry. He couldn't figure out why Lupin was getting so worked up about these things. They barely knew each other.

 **The only thing … a bolt of lightning.**

That earned Harry a few raised eyebrows. Not one of them ever saw him give even a hint of liking his scar.

 **He had had it … how he had gotten it.**

Remus leaned in closer, curious as to how Petunia told Harry what had happened and how Harry had taken it. From what he's seen so far of her he can't imagine her doing it gently or her comforting Harry afterwards.

" **In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

The bluntness of her statement was expected. The out-and-out lie however was not. He couldn't wait to have a nice _friendly_ chat with Petunia. The loud hiss from the woman across from him told him he was not alone in his thoughts.

" **And don't ask questions."**

 _ **Don't ask questions**_ **— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

McGonagall had a suspicion that this was the reason Harry never seemed prone to asking questions in class. She was about to call him on it, but her former student spoke up first.

"Dare I ask what the other rules for a quiet life with the Dursleys entail? Or what even consists of a quiet life in that household?" Remus grounded out. He did not like the sound of this at all. He mentally added this to his list of things to discuss, which was becoming quite long.

Unsure of how to answer that, Harry just shrugged. When nothing further was said he continued to read.

 **Uncle Vernon entered … all over the place.**

Harry attempted to flatten his hair, an action that brought amused (and short-lived) smiles to his professors.

 **Harry was frying eggs** (he read over the angry muttering this brought on) **… like a pig in a wig.**

Harry nodded in agreement with his past self. Dudley still looked like that, only larger.

Remus had to choke back a laugh when he saw the serious look on Harry's face as he nodded along with the book.

 **Harry put the plates … wasn't much room.**

After quelling his anger about Harry being used as a servant Remus sighed. This book was going to give him emotional whiplash. One moment he wanted nothing more than to cause great physical harm to the Dursleys, the next he was smiling at something Harry said or did or thought.

 **Dudley, meanwhile, was counting … less than last year."**

Three incredulous looks were sent Harry's way.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me your cousin did not actually receive thirty-six presents." McGonagall couldn't believe someone would spoil a child that much.

"He didn't get thirty-six presents that year." The witch sighed in relief. "He got thirty-nine."

"That's — that's — what on earth does he need that many presents for?" she spluttered.

"He's Dudley. He didn't _need_ them. He _wanted_ them. And what Dudley wants Dudley gets."

" **Darling, you haven't … Dudley turned the table over.**

"He wouldn't really turn the table over would he?" Remus questioned.

"He has done it before." Harry answered.

 **Aunt Petunia … Is that all right?"**

"I know it's his birthday but that is no way to deal with a child." McGonagall exclaimed.

"I agree Minerva. That treatment does more harm than good. Should they continue to treat young Mr. Dursley in such a way I'm afraid he will never be prepared to live on his own." Dumbledore added sagely.

 **Dudley thought … said Aunt Petunia.**

"Honestly! He will never learn if you just keep handing him the answers." The witch huffed.

" **Oh." Dudley sat down … He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"That sort of behavior should not be encouraged."

 **At that moment the telephone rang … both angry and worried.**

"Remus is everything alright?" Dumbledore's question turned Harry's attention to Lupin, who was gaping at the book. He shut his mouth with an audible click and looked from the book to Dumbledore and back again wide-eyed.

Shaking his head he replied, "I'm fine Headmaster, just stunned. Those gifts," he paused for a moment searching for the right words. "They must have cost a small fortune."

The professors stared at their former student in shock. While they were both quite familiar with the Muggle world it had been a while since either one was in it for an extended period of time. So while they kept up with Muggle news and advancements, they didn't find things such as prices to be necessary.

" **Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."** **She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"Figg? As in Arabella Figg?" Remus asked in surprise. Dumbledore had told him he stationed an Order member in the area. He just hadn't thought it would be Arabella. It made sense though. The Ministry didn't keep tabs on Squibs so she would be able to get close to Harry without raising suspicion.

"You know Mrs. Figg? How do you know her?" Harry asked, barely containing his curiosity. He had never thought of Mrs. Figg as interesting before but now that she seemed to have contact with the wizarding world he couldn't help but wonder about her.

Remus smiled briefly at Harry's attempt to hold himself back, before frowning to himself at the fact that Harry thought he had to do so. It was a habit he, with help from his fellow professors, was determined to break.

"Not exactly. We've met a few times, but that's about it. I haven't seen her in at least a decade." As an afterthought he added, "She's a Squib."

"Really? She never said anything. But I haven't seen her much since I started Hogwarts so maybe that's why." The last part was said mostly to himself, but the others still heard him.

 **Dudley's mouth … or the cinema.**

Harry gazed longingly at the book. Out of everything Dudley had that was the one thing he wanted. Not the gifts or the outings, but to be able celebrate his birthday with people who cared for him. He smiled wistfully, remembering his eleventh birthday where he made his first real friend and even got to eat at a hamburger bar. It was, by far, his best birthday.

He was interrupted from his musing by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He fought down a blush as he realized that he had stopped reading and quickly went back to doing so.

 **Every year … all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. He really did hate it there. Though now that he knew she was a Squib it could be better. Maybe he should owl her first before committing himself to spending time with her.

" **Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

"Yes, because I spend my free time planning ways to ruin their day," he muttered.

 **Harry knew he ought … she hates the boy."**

"The feeling's mutual," he stated darkly.

Remus looked at Harry in concern, wondering what she had done to make Harry hate her so strongly.

 **The Dursleys often spoke … like a slug.**

Remus' eye twitched. The only things nasty in that room were the Dursleys.

" **What about … a go on Dudley's computer).**

Harry rolled his eyes at his past self. He really should have known better than to think that would work.

 **Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

' _She always looks like that_ ,' he thought.

" **And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

" **I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"I didn't even know how to at the time," he grumbled sulkily.

" **I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…"**

"He's not an animal," Remus growled out. Harry resisted the urge to point out that to the Dursley's he was no better than one.

" **That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

"Since when is a car more important than a child's welfare?" McGonagall snapped.

 **Dudley began to cry loudly. …**

" **Dinky Duddydums,**

 _Dinky Duddydums_ , Remus mouthed horrified. That had to be the worse nickname he ever heard, and he had heard a fair few.

 **don't cry … his mother's arms.**

"How can his parents not see this?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.

"The Dursleys can be incredibly blind when it comes to Dudley. In their eyes he can do no wrong."

 **Just then, the doorbell rang … while Dudley hit them.**

Remus eyed Harry critically, trying to figure out if he knew this from experience or had merely witnessed it. He sincerely hoped for the latter.

 **Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

Remus scoffed at that. Real friends didn't care about that.

 **Half an hour later … had taken Harry aside.**

"They should have taken you because you are family, not because they couldn't think of anywhere else to leave you," Dumbledore said sadly. This was not how family was supposed to act.

" **I'm warning you," … now until Christmas."**

"You even think about trying it Dursley and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." Remus snarled, glaring at the book. The other professors were nodding their agreement.

Harry didn't understand what the big deal was. This had all happened already. And it's not like Uncle Vernon really locked him up for that long.

" **I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"**

 **But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

Remus sighed. He really hoped this didn't leave Harry with trust issues. That would just make things so much harder when they have their talk. After all, if Harry didn't trust them enough to open up then how could they help him?

 **The problem was … make them happen.**

Harry scowled at the book. It wasn't his fault he didn't know he was doing it. If he had known he may have been able to stop some of it from happening.

Remus found himself leaning forward again, eager to hear about Harry's accidental magic.

 **Once, Aunt Petunia … baggy clothes and sellotaped glasses.**

Remus looked Harry over. His glasses, though out of style, looked fine, probably fixed with a simple _Reparo_. His clothes were baggy, extremely so. _Probably the ones from Dudley_ , he thought. Remus was surprised Harry hadn't at least replaced some of them. Then again, the Muggle attire found in Diagon Alley was not only limited but out of date. He would need to see if he could possibly get someone to take Harry into Muggle London for a whole new wardrobe. It wouldn't do for the last Potter to be walking around looking like a street urchin.

 **Next morning … grown back so quickly.**

"But you can't control it!" Remus exclaimed. "Petunia knows this."

Harry snorted. That fact probably just made punishing him more enjoyable for them.

 **Another time … Harry wasn't punished.**

Moony was growling again. His cub shouldn't have to worry about being punished for something that comes naturally to him.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. The Dursleys were very lucky that Harry's magic didn't lash out at them or turn inwards. He knew from personal experience how dangerous magic could be when the child was afraid to unleash it.

 **On the other hand … on the chimney.**

Despite the circumstances leading to it, the professors found themselves impressed with the magic.

"The only thing I find myself wondering is whether you flew or Apparated?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Er — I'm not sure. One minute I was looking over my shoulder the next I was on the roof. It was all very confusing."

"How old were you?" Remus asked.

"Eight, I think."

 **The Dursleys had … door of his cupboard)**

This seemed to be the cue for the room to start muttering angrily again.

 **was jump … mid-jump.**

To the amusement of the adults, Harry interrupted himself. "Wow that was horrible. I don't believe myself and I was there when it happened."

 **But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

 _That was wishful thinking_ , Harry thought.

 **It was even … cabbage-smelling living room.**

It was because of this that Harry planned to travel once he had the freedom to do so. He loved seeing and trying new things. It's why he's so enamored with the wizarding world. He always got to experience something new in it.

 **While he drove … his favorite subjects.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Remus muttered.

 **This morning … "It was flying."**

Harry winced internally. "I shouldn't have said that." The excitement of a day out made him temporally forget who he was with.

 **Uncle Vernon nearly … "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

"He was also sure cars didn't fly either before last summer," Harry said to no one in particular as he remembered the day Ron and the twins 'kidnapped' him.

 **Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

" **I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

 _And now I know it wasn't_ , he thought.

 **But he wished … get dangerous ideas.**

McGonagall was well aware of the fact that cartoons weren't needed to come up with dangerous ideas. Her experiences with the Marauders and now the Weasley twins have taught her that all it takes is a bit of imagination. A small smile formed at that, before quickly turning into a frown. This man was actively trying to stifle Harry's imagination.

 **It was a very sunny Saturday … it wasn't blond.**

Harry let the various sounds of amusement wash over him. He remembered perfectly well how this day ended and figured he'd let them enjoy it while they could.

 **Harry had the best morning … hobby of hitting him.**

"Surely they wouldn't do that in front of your aunt and uncle?" McGonagall cried out.

"It wouldn't have been the first time," came his bland reply.

"And what do your aunt and uncle say when they see this happen?" she questioned further.

"Nothing. They just go back to whatever it was they were doing," he said matter-of-factly.

 **They ate … finish the first.**

"You should have gotten your own." Harry could have sworn he also heard Lupin mutter 'bloody bastards' under his breath.

 **Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"It was," he mumbled.

 **After lunch … man-crushing pythons.**

He may be a lion, but there was just something about snakes that drew him in. Maybe it had something to do with being a Parselmouth. He'd have to look into that more and see what he could find.

 **Dudley quickly found … glistening brown coils.**

Harry snickered to himself. Dudley looked even more like a pig when he did that.

" **Make it move," … the snake just snoozed on.**

"That boy! Ordering his parents about like that. Nothing good will come of it," fumed McGonagall.

" **This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

Harry disagreed. Even with the animals sleeping he would have had a brilliant time.

 **Harry moved … rest of the house.**

Remus groaned. Harry should _not_ be comparing his life to an animals and he should _not_ think his life was slightly better.

 **The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. …**

 _ **It winked.**_

Harry smiled. He liked that snake and everything that happened after their talk was worth the consequences.

Remus raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even aware that snakes could wink.

 **Harry stared. … and winked, too.**

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Only Harry could find himself in such a situation and act as though it were an everyday occurrence.

 **The snake jerked its head …**

" _ **I get that all the time**_ **."**

By this point Remus had his brow furrowed in concentration. He had no idea what was going on. Harry seemed to be communicating with the snake, but that would only be possible if Harry was a —

He shook his head. What was he thinking? That couldn't be it. The trait was inherited and no one in Harry's family possessed it.

" **I know," … nodded vigorously.**

Not only was Harry talking to it, but it was responding as well. The evidence was all pointing to one thing, one impossible thing. But there was also a slight chance that Harry was just interpreting the snake's action to fit the situation. He would need definitive proof before he jumped to any conclusions.

" **Where do you come from … WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

Everyone jumped as Harry shouted the last line. He smiled to himself as McGonagall scolded him. The chapter was nearly over and if he could drag it out long enough he may get to leave without being spoken too.

 **Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"Which wasn't very fast," he commented offhandedly.

" **Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

Harry unconsciously rubbed his ribs. That had hurt.

Remus narrowed his eyes at the action. He'd make sure Dudley was around when he had that chat with the elder Dursleys. Perhaps instilling a bit of fear into the boy would do him some good.

 **What came next … tank had vanished.**

"Vanishment can be difficult, which is why Vanishing spells aren't taught until fifth year." McGonagall interrupted. "As a rule, inanimate objects are easier to Vanish then living things and smaller objects are easier than larger ones."

Harry nodded in understanding. That at least explained why Dudley never Vanished. As a large living thing it would take too much effort.

 **The great snake … Thanksss, amigo."**

Remus blinked. Then blinked again. "Did that snake just speak?"

"Er — yes," he said uncomfortably. It was already common knowledge throughout the school that he could speak to snakes, but that didn't mean everyone accepted it. Lupin was still an unknown factor so he had no way of knowing how he'd react.

Remus just nodded. That settled it. Harry was definitely a Parselmouth. It didn't explain how though. He'd have to ask Dumbledore what his theory was.

 **The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

" **But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

Harry looked up. "Where did it go?"

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything." McGonagall answered.

That made no sense to Harry, so he just nodded and continued to read.

 **The zoo director … weren't you, Harry?"**

Harry could feel the levity in the room evaporate. Things had been going relatively well too since the zoo trip started.

 **Uncle Vernon waited … a large brandy.**

Moony was pissed off. He wanted nothing better than to go down to Privet Drive and tear the man apart. Remus, for once in his life, was in full agreement with his wolf. This man was drinking while his cub was being shoved into a small dark cupboard and starved.

Dumbledore's ever present eye twinkle was gone. He doubted anything would bring it back tonight. This was family. They were supposed to love and care for one another. He knew Harry wouldn't be happiest there, but he never expected this.

McGonagall's eyes flashed. She knew these people were horrid, she saw it for herself all those years ago. She also knew Harry was small. She had thought it was because of the cramped living space she just found out about. But now she knew it was because his food was withheld. Speaking of which, "Harry, how long was it before you were given food again?"

Harry was staring at the book as if it held all the answers. Why did this have to be in here? He mumbled an indistinct reply to her in hopes that they would just drop it and let him finish. He was nearly there.

"What do you mean three days!" Remus shouted.

Harry didn't answer; he just continued to stare at the book. He didn't want to talk about this. Not to people who wouldn't understand. This was just the way things were at the Dursley's. There was no changing it. After a moment of silence he continued to read.

 **Harry lay … for some food.**

"You shouldn't have to sneak food in your own home," Dumbledore said sadly. This wasn't working. He couldn't, in good conscience, allow Harry to go back to that house. _More like prison_ , he thought bitterly.

 **He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years,**

Remus buried his face in his hands; attempting to stave off the tears he could feel forming. He had failed James and Lily, failed Harry, so badly. He didn't think it was possible to make it up to them. But he would spend the rest of his life trying.

 **as long as … parents had died.**

"Because there was no car crash," McGonagall murmured.

 **Sometimes … pain on his forehead.**

Remus flinched as if struck. Of all the things he could remember why did it have to be that?

 **This, he supposed … them in the house.**

Remus' eyes widened. Hagrid had sent him a letter requesting photos for Harry. He had thought Harry only had a few and wanted more, not that he didn't have any at all. Did Harry really spend his entire first year not knowing what his parents looked like?

 **When he had … his only family.**

Remus felt his heart break as a few tears escaped, hidden only because he had yet to remove his face from his hands. He had wanted to see Harry so badly. But he had always told himself that it was better if he didn't. Harry had no reason to want a broken werewolf in his life. And even if he did now he would probably resent the fact that Remus never showed up once before.

 **Yet sometimes … strangers they were, too.**

Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow. He wasn't aware that others had actually made contact with the boy. He knew there were sightings of him over the years, but he didn't think anyone went up to him.

 **A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

 _Diggle_ , Harry thought fondly. He had met the man a few more times since that day and found him to be likeable, even if he was a tad excitable.

 **After asking Harry … get a closer look.**

"Which was annoying," he said moodily.

 **At school, … Dudley's gang.**

He closed the book and placed it on the table, waiting for someone to say something.

Remus couldn't believe it. Not only did the Dursleys make him miserable at home, but they had their son ruin his only respite from them. He would definitely be making sure the three of them paid. It was just a shame he couldn't do anything about Dudley's gang of bullies.

He scrubbed his face before removing it from his hands. It was time for them all to talk. The first conversation however, would not involve Harry. Harry didn't need to see him take his frustration out on the Headmaster.

"Harry, can you please go wait in the other room," his voice came out gruffly. "There are several things we need to discuss that you are better off not hearing." That being mostly him swearing at Dumbledore. Seeing Harry about to argue he added, "I will relay anything to you that I think you should know about."

Harry searched Lupin's face for any signs of deceit, finding none he nodded once and stood up. He was making his way towards the office when his Defense professor spoke again.

"Not that room Harry, the other one," he nodded to room across from them. He watched as Harry's gaze drifted from him to the door and back again in confusion. "It doesn't take a mind reader to see that you don't want to have this conversation. If I let you wait in the office there's a good chance we won't see you again until classes start on Monday. So if you will."

Harry swallowed thickly. That thought had crossed his mind. With his head hung in defeat he made his way to the door. He paused when he reached it. He didn't want to go in. But he was a Gryffindor. With that thought in mind he squared his shoulders and went into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

So...today is the day Quirrell was born. I'm not sure if I should wish him a happy birthday or not.

* * *

Chapter 6

Once the door closed behind Harry Remus shot up from his seat and started pacing. He was furious, with the Dursleys for treating Harry in such a way and with Dumbledore for placing him with those people.

But mostly he was furious with himself. Not once did he personally check on Harry. Instead he would ask Dumbledore and was always told the same things. _Harry's doing well. He's polite and respectful to others. He's always roughhousing with the other children._ Remus snorted. Roughhousing his arse. Harry was being bullied by the other boys and no one even noticed.

"As nice as it is to watch you build up steam for when you, for lack of a better phrase, tear Albus a new one, I believe we should start now. Merlin only knows what's going through the poor boys head right now with all the growling you're doing."

Remus stopped mid-step (and growl) and turned to the door Harry was behind. He cast several silencing and anti-eavesdropping charms all the while cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. He then turned to glare at his colleagues, though it was mostly aimed at Dumbledore. "I find myself wondering where to start. We've read only two chapters thus far and I have yet to see the so-called 'happy and normal childhood' you swore to me Harry was having. So, do either of you have a suggestion on where to start? Or should we just begin chronologically?"

Dumbledore sighed. This evening was going to be much longer than he had anticipated. He could already feel the beginnings of a migraine forming, one that he fully deserved. He truly had no idea how bad things were for Harry. He had placed Arabella nearby in hopes of her getting close to the Dursleys and in turn Harry. Unfortunately she wasn't able to endear herself to Petunia, but did manage to get the position of babysitter for Harry on occasion. It was just enough to see that he was growing into a polite and quiet young man.

McGonagall felt that she was just as guilty as Dumbledore was. She had allowed him to leave Harry there without much of a protest. But she was a Gryffindor through and through, and as such she was willing to own up to her mistakes. Starting with the first. "I believe we should start in order."

"Alright then. Do tell me just what _extenuating circumstances_ make it alright to leave a toddler on a doorstep." Remus bit out.

"In order to understand my decision to leave Harry on the doorstep it is imperative to know why I decided to place him with the Dursleys in the first place." Receiving a short nod Dumbledore began his story.

"I'm sure you remember what things were like when Voldemort fell that night. After the initial celebrations chaos and confusion reigned. The Ministry and Order were rounding up anyone suspected of being a Death Eater. His followers were both scared and furious. They had lost the protection of their Master. Many created cover stories and began laying down their defense of being under the Imperious Curse. Others were fleeing the country. Some attempted to avenge him and even tried to find him. But with no clear leader in place they were not as effective."

The room's occupants shuddered. They may not have been very effective but they had managed to do plenty of damage.

"You see, when James and Lily died I foresaw all of this happening. The joy, the chaos, the need for revenge. As the only survivor that night Harry had become a target in more ways than one. Not only would the Death Eaters be after him, but so would wizards who wanted a piece of his fame. When I placed him with the Dursleys my priority was to keep him safe and alive.

"Once things calmed down it was impossible to move Harry. In their Will the Potters had left primary custody of their son to Sirius Black. In case Black predeceased them or was unavailable custody was to go to you, Remus, and then Peter. But as Black turned out to be a Death Eater and had killed Peter you were the only option left. Sadly, the Ministry would never allow a werewolf, a so-called Dark Creature, to gain custody of a child that wasn't his."

Remus flinched at the reminder of what he was and his place in society. He knew the Headmaster hadn't said it to be hurtful, but it did still hurt. Especially now that he knew it kept Harry from growing up in a loving environment. He was however, incredibly touched that James and Lily had included him in their Will and had trusted him with Harry's welfare despite what he was.

Dumbledore sent Remus a sympathetic look. "I know you would have made a wonderful guardian to Harry, and Harry would have grown up safe and happy and most importantly loved. Unfortunately, I feared that if I brought this to the Ministry that they themselves would try and place Harry. I couldn't risk him being given to someone who did not have his best interest at heart or someone who had bought their way out of Azkaban."

That was, unfortunately, understandable. The Ministry was never the most noble of places. It was more than likely that they would have sold Harry off to the highest bidder, regardless of who they were.

"There is also the fact that at the time I did not, and still do not, believe Voldemort to be gone forever. He will come back, sooner rather than later I believe, and when he does he will not rest until Harry is dead. Should he return to full power even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms wouldn't stand up to him.

But I do know where Voldemort is weak. And with that in mind I made my decision. Harry would be protected by an ancient magic which Voldemort knows and despises and therefore underestimates. When Lily died to save Harry she left a lingering protection on him, one that flows through his veins to this day. I put my trust in his mother's blood.

I delivered Harry to her sister, her only remaining relative. By taking Harry in she sealed the charm I placed on him. Lily's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give Harry. The letter I left Harry with that night explains all this to Petunia. She is well aware that allowing him houseroom may have kept him alive these last twelve years."

A heavy silence filled the room. It was a lot to take in between the knowledge of the blood wards and Voldemort's imminent return. He gave them a moment to digest all this before finishing what he had to say.

"This brings us to why I left Harry on the doorstep. I knew enough about Petunia to know that had a witch or wizard, myself in particular, come to deliver Harry to her she would have rejected him on sight and broken the charm before anything could be explained. It was a risk I was not willing to take.

"So I placed Harry on the doorstep with a letter. I knew she would take the child into her home to read the letter. I had hoped that by the time she finished reading it she would have been convinced to keep him. He is, after all, her last link to Lily. I was sure that given time Petunia would come to love Harry as though he was hers."

"Well _that_ obviously didn't happen," Remus all but snarled. "All these years you've been telling me he was having such a happy childhood. And now I find out that you were lying to me. Why didn't you keep a closer eye on what was happening to him? Or did you see it and just ignore it rather than admit you made a mistake?"

"I am not so arrogant as to deny any blame in this. I had unknowingly made a grave mistake that night, and a young boy has paid the price for it. But you must believe me, I truly had no idea what was going on in that house. Arabella was to keep an eye on anything suspicious in the neighborhood. She had tried her best to get close to the Dursely's, but all she could manage was the occasional babysitting job. And they didn't start until Harry was five.

"From what she had told me I suspected that he may not be completely happy, but I never thought Petunia would stoop so low, or to allow her husband to. Harry was family. Family is supposed to love one another, not behave in such an appalling way."

Remus heard the tiredness in Dumbledore's voice. When he looked up at him he was surprised to see a tear trickling down the old man's face and into his beard. He had always looked up to Dumbledore because the man opened up doors for him that had previously been closed.

Ever since he was a child he thought Dumbledore could do no wrong. At some point along the way he seemed to have forgotten that Dumbledore was human too. That he made mistakes just like any other man. And like any other he had to live with the consequences. At that moment Remus realized that he couldn't stay mad at the man any longer.

"I can understand why you placed him with them that way. And even that you had no way of knowing what was happening." Remus started off softly, letting Dumbledore know he was mostly forgiven, but finished with a glare to make sure his point got across. "I trust that Harry will be removed from their _loving_ care straight away."

"Of course he will. I cannot allow any student under my care to return to such conditions. The only problem I see would be finding a suitable candidate for guardianship. The Ministry is bound to find out eventually and may try to challenge the change. We would need to find someone who has influence and won't be intimidated by them. But this is not the time for such a discussion. I believe there were other things you wished to discuss before bringing Harry into the conversation."

"Before that I believe I owe an apology as well," McGonagall interrupted. She had remained quiet so that the two men could say what they needed to, but now it was her turn. "I believe I am at just as much fault as Albus. I had not liked those Muggles and yet I did nothing but give a token protest at Harry's placement there. And over the years I did nothing to ascertain that they had changed."

Remus smiled softly at her. He and his friends always had a soft spot for the stern witch. "I appreciate the two of you admitting to having some fault in this. But I think its Harry you should be apologizing to, not me. I find myself at fault here as well and will be trying my best to make it up to him."

"I believe we will be as well," some of the tiredness had left Dumbledore's voice. He was already making a list of suitable guardians for Harry, and at the top of the list was one Remus John Lupin. He just needed a way to get around that pesky werewolf registration for it to work. And Harry's approval of course.

"Good. Now, why doesn't Harry know anything about the Potters and his place in the Wizarding World?" Remus asked bluntly.

"Ah, that is a slightly more complicated question. At first the reason was because Harry was far too young to understand the intricacies of it all. As he grew I began to look for his family tomes. Many of the old families kept their tomes in either their family manor or vault. As the manor has been sealed for a great many years I went to Gringotts.

"While the goblins have no love for wizards in general, they do respect me more than most others and informed me of a few things. Firstly being that my access to the Potter vaults was limited, which is something that I was already aware of. As such I am not allowed into his family vault, nor am I aware of what is actually in there.

"They also informed me that several people do have access to the Potter family vault as long as they follow the stipulations required. It was at this point that the client confidentiality came in. The account manager couldn't give me any names, but did say that if the right person asked the right questions they would be allowed in.

"The second reason for not informing is a bit more selfish. I just couldn't find it in myself to add to the burden that being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' had given him."

Remus sighed. He couldn't fault the man for that. "I know Harry doesn't get full access until he's of age, but do you think the account manager would tell him who does?"

Dumbledore thought about it carefully before replying. "It's possible. We won't know for sure until we try and that would have to wait until summer."

Remus nodded in agreement, he figured that much. "James had a rather big mouth and was extremely proud of his family history." He rolled his eyes fondly at the memory. James had spent quite a few nights telling them all stories that he had heard from his father. He even told them what he was expected to do once he became the Head of the House of Potter. He hesitated before added "If Harry is agreeable to it I could tell him what I know."

"I think he would like that very much Remus." McGonagall said gently. She had spent the last two months trying to persuade him to speak with Harry. Having taught them both she saw that they both had several similarities. One of which was the fact that they tended to keep people at a distance. This would only benefit the two of them.

The professors sat in silence again, none of them wanting to broach the next topic. "How bad —" Remus' voice cracked. Clearing his throat he started again. "How badly do you think they hurt him?"

"All we are capable of at this point is conjecture and that will get us nowhere. What we have read is bad enough and I can only imagine that it went further. How much further I cannot tell. We will not know for sure unless Harry opens up to one of us." Dumbledore sighed heavily. Getting Harry to open up would be an arduous journey. "Either way I believe a visit to Madame Pomfrey will be required. A full examination should catch any lingering health problems and allow us to work out a healing schedule."

"The amount of neglect we've read about indicates a misuse of funds." Remus nodded, he had expected as much from the amount of gifts the Dursley boy was given. "When I had left Harry with the Dursleys I informed Gringotts and we worked out a monthly stipend to cover the cost of raising Harry. I will have to speak with them again to put a stop to future payments and see if we will be able to get anything returned."

"How much were they being given Albus?"

"Roughly 500 Galleons a year." McGonagall's eyes widened. That was a lot of money. And they didn't even spend a small portion of it on Harry!

"Are they still receiving money while Harry's here?" Remus couldn't believe that these people would be so low as to steal money from Harry. Then again perhaps they didn't know it came from Harry. If they had they may have tried to get more.

"No. The goblins argued that as his tuition is being paid through the family vault and all his needs are being taken care of by Hogwarts that his relatives are not entitled to additional funds. They do however receive them during the summer months."

"At least there's that," the werewolf muttered. He stood up and looked at his fellow professors. "It's getting rather late and I should speak with Harry now. Is there anything we missed that I should bring up with him?"

"His school work," McGonagall supplied. "His work is slightly above average, but I feel as if he's holding himself back. It's possible that it could be related to living with those people."

"I've noticed that too. I think we can discuss that with him together." With that he walked to the door that Harry was behind.

Harry spent what felt like an eternity alone in the room. At first he stayed near the door trying to make out what they were saying. He heard growling and then McGonagall was saying something and then silence. Figuring they probably silenced the door so he wouldn't listen in he stepped further into the room.

The room was rather bare compared to the other one he just left. There was only one window in the room and another door. The large bed had a small night table on either side. The bedclothes were a dark grey, accented with a deep red. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a large wardrobe. Feeling that it would be considered rude to look through it he turned his attention to the other door in the room.

The door led to a decent sized bathroom, which had a door leading to the sitting room. Quickly, but silently, he made his way to the door. Of course that was silenced too. Letting out a frustrated sigh he walked back into the bedroom.

By the time Lupin walked in Harry had made himself comfortable on the bed. His legs were hanging off the side of the bed and he was laying back staring at the ceiling. He slowly sat up as his professor walked further into the room. He watched the man for any indication of what they were going to talk about.

Remus sat on the bed, far enough away that Harry wouldn't feel crowded, but close enough to offer support should Harry need it.

"You know I went to school with your parents. We were all Gryffindors together, same year even." He spoke, watching Harry from the corner of his eye. If he wanted Harry to trust him he needed to be honest with him first. "I was good friends with the two of them. Your father more so than your mother."

Harry was listening to Lupin speak with rapt attention. Many people had told him how wonderful his parents were, but he doubted that many of them had actually met his parents. And now here this man was telling him that he had actually been friends with the two of them. A part of him wanted to scoff at this. If this man had really been friends with his parents where was he all his life? Another part though saw a glimmer of hope. Here was his chance to learn more about the people who gave their lives to keep him safe.

Remus saw the conflicting emotions in Harry's eyes and continued his story. "James was a bit of a prat and full of himself," Harry's eyes widened at that. Snape was always saying the same thing. The only difference was that Snape's voice was always filled with hatred while Lupin's was filled with an affection that could only be found between close friends.

Remus continued on, lost in his thoughts of James and Lily, "but he was one of the best friends a person could have. He'd do anything for the people he cared about. Lily on the other hand was something else. She was the kindest woman I've ever met. She didn't care about who you were or what House you belonged to. The only thing that mattered to her was what kind of person you were. But she wasn't without flaws. She had a quick-temper and I can honestly say it was quite frightening."

Harry smiled; it was nice knowing that his parents were real and not perfect like everyone tries to make them out to be. "It took James several years to win Lily over. He didn't make the best first impression on her and he never did anything to really correct it. She eventually gave him a chance though. They got married less than a year after we left Hogwarts and you were born a year later." Remus let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Harry blurted out. He had no idea where his Professor was going with this, but the apology was unexpected.

Remus looked over at Harry. "For never checking up on you personally. James and Lily were as good as family to me. And so were you. I should have done more to make sure that you were safe. I did check in with Dumbledore throughout the years though. I even sent letters and small gifts —"

"I never got anything," Harry interrupted.

"I assumed as much when you didn't acknowledge knowing me when we first met," Remus said wryly. "Which means either Petunia threw them out or they never reached you and ended up with your fanmail."

"F-fanmail?" Harry stuttered. Oh gods no. He was not Lockhart. He didn't want fanmail.

Remus smirked at Harry's horror filled expression. He definitely took more after his mother in that area. "You don't have to worry about it. It's probably locked away somewhere until you decide what to do with it. They need to be checked for curses and what-not, but most of it is probably harmless. But we are getting off topic.

"When your parents died I tried to gain custody of you, but was denied." He had petitioned the Ministry barely a week after the attack. He hadn't known about the provision in the will. Even if he had he doubted it would have helped much. "I knew that was likely to happen, but when I tried for visitation I was told that if I did they would toss me in Azkaban for a few nights. So I had to settle for just letters and leave it up to you to decide whether you wanted to see me or not."

"Why didn't they allow you visitation? I don't see anything wrong with letting one of my parents friends visit me."

"That wasn't the problem. I'm sure had any of their other friends tried to visit they would have been allowed. I was a _special_ case." He hesitated for a brief second, "You see Harry I'm a werewolf. And as such I'm not allowed the same rights as other people. Most people consider me dangerous and wouldn't want me near children. Dumbledore is taking a big risk by allowing me to teach."

Remus waited for the rejection. While he was used to it by now he knew it would hurt coming from Harry.

"That's just stupid. I don't know a lot about them, but what I do know is that they're only dangerous during the full moon." Harry furrowed his brow in thought, "At least that's what I read around all the pureblood bigotry in those books in the Restricted Section. Do people really believe that stuff?"

Remus chuckled in relief. Harry didn't care, everyone else didn't matter. "When it's all they have to read they do. You'll be hard-pressed to find more than a handful of positive books on werewolves. But you are essentially correct. We are only dangerous on the full moon, but with the proper precautions we can lower the risk of hurting someone. I hate to ask you this but can you not tell anyone?"

"Of course I won't. You're actually a decent Defense Professor. I'd be stupid to get rid of the only one who is actually teaching us something useful." That and he could actually get stories about his parents from Lupin. He wouldn't risk that for anything.

"Thank-you. Now onto the actual reason we need to talk." Harry cringed. He had forgotten about that. "According to Dumbledore the reason he placed you with the Dursley's was because of an ancient magic your mother evoked the night she died. It enabled him to build blood wards around the house which would keep you safe from Voldemort and his followers."

"That makes sense. They couldn't have been too happy that I survived while he lost most of his powers." Harry sighed. He'd be stuck there no matter what now that he knew the reason why.

"Exactly. The only thing is no one knew how badly the Dursley's were treating you. From what we read it's been decided that you need to be removed from their care. The only problem is we don't know where to place you. You of course get final say, but we still need to find an acceptable family." Harry nodded, glad that he wouldn't just be thrown at some random family.

"As for the Dursley's you are going to have to talk to someone about what they did." Remus saw Harry stiffen up. "You don't have to do it now. And it doesn't have to be to me. I understand that it involves a lot of trust to speak with someone about this. So when you're ready find someone you're comfortable with to talk to about it."

Once Harry relaxed Remus began talking again. "There are also some things you need to know about the Potter family. James told me a lot about his family. It's too late to go into all that now but perhaps we can set aside some time during the year to talk about it."

"I'd like that," Harry smiled genuinely at Lupin. This man was offering him something that he really wanted, to know his family. He even trusted him with his secret. Maybe he could return some of that trust and see how things go.

"It wasn't too bad you know. They didn't hit me a lot. They were afraid someone would notice. It was mostly when Uncle Vernon got really mad. Most of the time they would just lock me in my cupboard and not let me eat. But I was able to sneak food. Usually they just gave me a list of things to do to keep me out of the way." Harry trailed off.

Remus listened as Harry spoke of his abuse. He was furious about it, but hid it well. Especially since Harry seemed to be trying to downplay it. "I hope you understand that they were wrong to treat you like that. And I will make sure they are never able to hurt you again."

"It took me a while to realize it, but I know what they did wasn't right" Harry admitted reluctantly.

"As long as you know. Now I'm afraid we need to speak with Dumbledore and McGonagall before you can return to your dorm." And so Harry followed the werewolf out the door.

They walked into the sitting to find the Headmaster and his Deputy hunched over a piece of paper and whispering furiously. Remus shut the door sharply to get their attention. McGonagall turned around a bit guiltily and a piece of parchment disappeared up Dumbledore's sleeve.

Remus raised an eyebrow at them as he ushered Harry to the empty couch. "So Harry, one of the things we wanted to discuss with you was your schoolwork."

"My schoolwork?" Harry questioned dumbly. What was wrong with that?

"Yes Mr. Potter, your schoolwork." McGonagall said briskly. "After what we read one can't help but wonder if you're trying your best. Did the Dursley's in any way effect your grades in Muggle primary?"

"Er — maybe," Harry half-said, half-asked. "They didn't like it very much when I got better grades then Dudley. It wasn't like there was much of a chance of that anyway. I spent so much time working around the house that I didn't have much time to do assignments or revise. Things were just easier when I didn't do so great so I stuck with it."

"And now?" Remus prompted.

"Well, they don't care about my grades or anything that happens while I'm here. And since I can do my homework my grades are better than before I came here." He scrunched his face in thought. "At least I think they are. It's hard to tell because the subjects are different."

"That's understandable. Have you been revising? Actually, do you know how to revise?" Seeing the indignant look on Harry's face Remus clarified. "What I mean to say is everyone learns differently. Some people learn better by listening or reading and writing, or from visuals. Some even prefer hands-on learning. What works for one person might not work for another."

"Oh. Hermione usually has us going through our notes and books when we have an exam coming."

"And that's what works for her. You should try and find the one that works for you." Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't really like sitting around and reading his books over and over again. Maybe trying something else would help.

"I believe there is one matter left to discuss before you can head back to the Tower Harry. At some point during the week I would like you to visit Madam Pomfrey. This is non-negotiable." Dumbledore said before Harry could argue. "I will speak with her tomorrow about this. I would like for you to get a full exam." Harry nodded glumly. "Excellent now it's time for you to head back to your dorms. Here, take this," he held out a scroll, "it's a note should you be stopped on your way back."

Harry took the note, exchanged good nights and left the room.

Once Harry left Dumbledore turned to Remus. "Did he say anything to you?"

Remus sighed. "Nothing we haven't already been able to infer. He told me as little as possible and I didn't press for details. To be honest I'm surprised he even said that much."

"Despite everything he's been through Harry is very trusting, but not foolishly so. He wouldn't have trusted you with that unless you gave him reason too." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as if he knew just what Remus did to gain Harry's trust. "Unless there is more for us to speak about then I believe we can call it a night."

"There is one thing. It's more of a curiosity really," McGonagall said. "How did the password change to the Slytherin Common Room without anyone realizing it?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that Minerva. It would appear that Salazar Slytherin had left behind more than a hidden Chamber. He also made sure that he, and by extension his descendants, would always have access to the rooms. All that appears to be needed is his own rare ability."

"Do you mean to tell me that Mr. Potter changed the password and you did nothing to punish him?" Minerva glared at him and then Remus, who failed to cover up a laugh.

"I said nothing of the sort Minerva. All I know is that a Parselmouth changed it. Harry may be one, but there could be another who has chosen to keep it hidden. You know how people react to anything they consider dark," Dumbledore placated her.

"Since we're on the subject, how is Harry a Parselmouth? I thought it was something that ran in the family," Remus had nearly forgotten about that.

"I believe it was a byproduct of Voldemort's attack on Harry. When his powers broke I believe some stayed behind and latched onto the only living being in the room."

With that the professors went their separate ways for the rest of the evening, all thinking about the green-eyed boy who held a place in each of their hearts.

* * *

Part of Dumbledore's speech regarding Harry living with Petunia was taken from OotP.


	7. Chapter 7: The Letters from No One

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dedication: Professor Minerva McGonagall...the woman who survived both the Marauder's and the Golden Trio.

* * *

Chapter 07

The week went by quickly for the readers. Classes and grading/doing assignments took up much of their time. The rest was spent in a variety of ways.

Dumbledore and McGonagall spent the week making a list of suitable guardians. Nearly everyone on the list had been in the original Order of the Phoenix. They had both agreed that Remus was the best choice as he not only knew the Potter's well but he was also developing a relationship with Harry. Unfortunately he wasn't an option unless they found a way around his status as a werewolf.

They had both considered putting themselves on the list, but as professors it could be seen as a conflict of interest. If one of them had taken Harry in before he entered Hogwarts there would have been no problems. The Weasleys were also taken off the list. They were a wonderful family, but they were large. Harry wouldn't get the attention he needed.

The other top contenders were Elphias Doge (a close friend of Dumbledore's), Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody (another close, if slightly paranoid, friend) and Kingsley Shacklebolt (a good friend of James'). They each had good standing in the Ministry and would be able to adequately protect Harry should something happen.

Remus spent the week reviewing all his knowledge of the Potters. He knew James very well and had been on friendly terms with his parents. Beyond that he only knew the more action packed adventures and the occasional sad tale of his ancestors.

On the political side of things he knew enough to give Harry an overview. Once he understood that they could find books for more in depth information and maybe convince Dumbledore to go over several points.

If he could get permission he'd like to take Harry into London over Christmas break. They could go to Gringotts for his bank statements (which were only given upon request) and take a trip into Muggle London for a new wardrobe. Perhaps get some casual robes as well. And maybe new glasses.

Harry spent the week with Ron and Hermione. They spoke briefly of his meeting with the professors. He was deliberately vague about most things. He did however tell them that Lupin was close friends with his parents and had offered to tell him more about them and his family in general.

He had also put off his visit to Madam Pomfrey for several days but knew he had to get it over with. When he finally went she scolded him for taking so long. He sat on the hospital bed for several minutes while she waved her wand muttering spells.

Harry's magic had sustained his health during his pre-Hogwarts years and regular meals during the months at Hogwarts had helped to correct some of the damage. In the end Pomfrey put him on several Nutrient Potions to correct any lingering deficiencies. He would have to return to her once a week to take them and once a month he would receive another examination to decide on further treatment.

* * *

Saturday evening found Harry standing outside the DADA office. He had received a note that morning requesting his presence for another reading. He had shown up early though because he had wanted to ask Lupin something before the other professors showed up.

He raised a fist to knock on the door when it opened. Remus leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. His eyes were shining with amusement, "I was beginning to think you planned to stand out here all night."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't realized he was standing there for so long. Rather than admit to it he asked, "How did you know it was me?"

Remus just tapped his nose in response and motioned for Harry to come in. He led him through to his personal quarters and had him sit at the table while he put a kettle on. With all the reading they would hopefully be doing tonight refreshments would be necessary.

"So," Harry started tentatively, not wanting to sound offensive, "the sense of smell. Is that a werewolf thing?"

"Yes. All werewolves have a heightened sense of smell, sight and hearing along with speed and strength. It varies though, depending on how long you've been one, how attuned you are with the wolf and phase of the moon. And pack is always easier to scent." Remus tensed, he hadn't meant to imply that he considered Harry pack, no matter how true it was.

Harry, not noticing this, nodded his head. "That makes sense."

"Not that I mind talking about this," which was a total lie because discussing this always made him uncomfortable, "but I'm sure you didn't come here early for that."

Harry looked up startled for a moment, "Huh? Oh, right. Can you teach me that thing you did to chase the Dementors off? The Patronus Charm?"

"I'm not an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"

"But I need to be able to fight them. They keep finding me and I'm not always going to have someone there to save me."

Remus looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. With these books and the end of term nearing I don't have much free time. I'll also have to find a suitable substitute for a Dementor."

"Thank-you. I just —" Harry stared at the table, his throat tight. "I don't want to hear Voldemort murdering my mum anymore."

Remus reached across the table and rested his hand on Harry's. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry you have to hear that. I know there's not much I could do or say to make it better, but I can listen. If you ever need someone to talk to my door is always open. Day or night."

Unable to say anything, Harry gave a jerky nod. The somber silence that followed remained unbroken until the kettle gave out a shrill whistle. Both student and teacher jumped. Remus, glad for the distraction, hurried to the kettle.

Together they got a tray of tea and biscuits ready for the reading. Remus also brought out several bottles of Butterbeer, explaining that it was a common drink in the wizarding world. By the time Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived the two were talking quietly over a Butterbeer.

"Ah, excellent, you are both ready to begin. You even set up snacks, how delightful. I brought a bowl of sherbet lemons as promised," Dumbledore said, placing the bowl on the table. As he made himself a cup of tea he asked, "So, who would like to begin reading tonight?"

"I will," McGonagall said in her no nonsense manner and opened the book to the correct page.

" **Chapter 3** ," she began.

 **The escape … his longest-ever punishment.**

"How long?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed. They couldn't even get though a page without someone getting angry. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes Harry, it does. Now can you please tell me how long you were kept in there?"

"About a month," he said resignedly. "But it's not like I spent the entire month in there. I still had to go to school. And since I wasn't locked in I would sneak out for a bit while everyone else was asleep." This just seemed to depress everyone, which is exactly why he didn't want to answer the question in the first place.

 **By the time … remote control aeroplane,**

"What a waste of money," Remus muttered.

 **and, first time … her crutches.**

"That boy! At least tell me he was forced to apologize," McGonagall interrupted herself.

Harry snorted. Like Dudley could be made to do anything he didn't want to.

 **Harry was glad … house every single day.**

Harry scowled at the book. They did that just to annoy him.

 **Piers, Dennis, … was the leader.**

"It has been some time since I was young, as such I am not quite sure how those qualifications make a person the leader. Can you explain my boy?" Dumbledore asked, slightly confused. In his experience such things made a person a bodyguard not the leader.

"Er — well, since he was bigger he just bullied the others into listening to him. And since he's st- er, I mean since he's not very smart he likes to keep things simple. So if the others question him or confuse him he just hits them."

"Sounds like the way giants choose a Gurg," Remus said. At Harry's questioning look he added, "That's the title of the leader of a giant tribe. He's usually the biggest and laziest." _Not to mention ugliest_ , Remus thought.

 **The rest … Harry Hunting.**

McGonagall's nostrils flared as she said finished the sentence. "And what exactly does 'Harry Hunting' entail?"

"It's pretty much how it sounds," Harry spoke over the growling. "I would hide or run and they would try and catch me." He had spent much of his childhood playing it and had become very good at getting away.

 **This was why … tiny ray of hope.**

"And no one said anything about a ten year being out by himself?" Remus couldn't believe this neighborhood. Did no one pay attention?

"Not really. The neighbors don't like me much." Realizing that that was a stupid thing to say he added, "There are also a lot of kids in Little Whinging, so it's not uncommon to see them walking to a friend's house or the park by themselves."

 **When September came … the local comprehensive.**

Dumbledore sighed. "Petunia knew perfectly well that you were already enrolled here. I had included that in the letter I left for her."

 **Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"I don't see what's so funny about it. There's nothing wrong with going to a local comprehensive." Remus' Marauder side couldn't find anything funny in that.

"That's not the part Dudley found amusing."

" **They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry.**

Remus rolled his eyes. Small minds were so easily amused.

" **Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

" **No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

Dumbledore smiled. Harry may have been a Gryffindor at heart but his inner Slytherin managed to shine through every now and then.

 **One day in July, … several years.**

Harry really needed to remember to write her, if only just to say thanks for looking out for him all those years.

 **That evening, … hats called boaters.**

Harry laughed at the memory of Dudley in his uniform while Remus and McGonagall look revolted at the uniform. If McGonagall was honest with herself it sounded like something the Headmaster would wear. Sneaking a peek at the man in question she saw a thoughtful look on his face, which could mean nothing good.

 **They also carried … for later life.**

The witch sniffed angrily. How was that supposed to be good training?

 **As he looked at Dudley … trying not to laugh.**

A problem he certainly didn't have at the moment.

 **There was a horrible smell … ask a question.**

The professors muttered angrily at the reminder of that ridiculous rule.

" **Your new school uniform," she said.**

 **Harry looked in the bowl again.**

" **Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

 _It's a shame sarcasm is wasted on her_ , Harry thought.

" **Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"She what?" McGonagall hissed.

"That's vindictive," Remus growled. "She'd rather make an effort for you to look bad then take the easy way out and buy you a uniform."

 **Harry seriously doubted this, …**

… **on the table.**

"And that means everywhere," Harry said disgusted. He'd seen Dudley come out of the bathroom with it a few times and then put it on the table with the food.

 **They heard … Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"I can't believe he actually encourages his son to act like that," McGonagall fumed.

 **Harry dodged …** _ **a letter for Harry**_ **.**

"Your Hogwarts letter?" the werewolf asked curiously.

"Yeah," Harry smirked. That letter was the start of Uncle Vernon losing his sanity. Or perhaps it was him losing what was left of it.

 **Harry picked it up … Who would?**

Remus sighed. He had. He just had to figure out what happened to all the letters.

 **He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

 _ **Mr. H. Potter**_

 _ **The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

 _ **4 Privet Drive**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

Remus raised an eyebrow at his former professors. "I thought you didn't know about the cupboard."

"A self-addressing magical quill fills out the envelopes. I believe it is perhaps time we check them before mailing them out," Dumbledore reassured. He had never thought it was necessary to check them.

 **The envelope was thick … staring at his letter.**

"Why do I get the feeling that that was a bad idea?" Remus questioned.

"Because it was," came Harry's resigned answered.

 **He handed … Harry's got something!"**

Remus' eye twitched. Couldn't they let him have just this one thing?

 **Harry was … snatch it back.**

"That's right Harry, fight for what's yours."

"Remus!" McGonagall shouted incredulously. "You shouldn't encourage him fighting."

"He has every right to stand up for himself and he should. Especially when he's done nothing wrong."

Harry stared at the two wide-eyed. He didn't think he'd ever see a situation where a teacher approved of him fighting.

" **Who'd be writing … old porridge.**

"A little fear would do him some good." Of course that didn't mean he was just going to let it stop there. Remus had plans to visit the Dursleys and leave them more than a little scared.

" **P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

…

" **Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

"She's always such a drama queen," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

 **They stared … Smelting stick.**

Remus gaped at the book. This boy didn't even seem to respect his father.

" **I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

 _It's not even his_ , Remus scoffed inwardly.

" _ **I**_ **want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's** _ **mine**_ **."**

" **Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

 **Harry didn't move.**

" **I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Temper, temper," Remus chided gently.

" **Let** _ **me**_ **see it!" demanded Dudley.**

" **OUT!" … door behind them.**

"Get your filthy hands off him you bas-"

"Remus!" McGonagall yelled over him.

 **Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won,**

 _Like I even stood half a chance against him_ , Harry thought.

 **so Harry,** **… watching the house?"**

"Not closely enough," the werewolf lamented.

" **Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

" **But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

Remus snorted. "That would have failed spectacularly."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Without a valid reason for the refusal a home visit is required. From the Dursley's behavior I doubt they would have appreciated one of us showing up," Dumbledore informed him.

"You would be right sir," Harry said, thinking of his meeting with Hagrid.

"There's also the fact that the wizarding world would have thrown a fit if you didn't show up to any of the wizarding schools," Remus added.

Harry startled. He hadn't realized there were other schools. But then again it would make sense that there were.

 **Harry could see … we won't do anything…** **"**

"As if that would work," McGonagall stated primly. Not receiving a response just made her more creative with the delivery methods.

" **But —"**

" **I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

Remus' eyes flashed gold in his anger. He knew what happened to children whose magic was suppressed. It never ended well. Before he was able to give voice to his anger a suffocating coldness seeped through the room. Looking around his eyes met Dumbledore's and he saw pure rage reflected in them. Though when he spoke his voiced was controlled, with only a hint of his true emotion, "The Dursley's should consider themselves lucky that they failed in that endeavor."

That was all he said on the matter as he became lost in memories of Ariana.

 **That evening … Harry in his cupboard.**

Moony eyed the book suspiciously. The tub of lard was up to something and he doubted it was good.

" **Where's my letter?" … to you by mistake,"**

"That was a rather accurate mistake" Remus grumbled.

"And they only get more so," Harry commented offhandedly, thinking about the letter he got to keep.

 **said Uncle Vernon … "it had my cupboard on it."**

The werewolf's fists clenched at that. His cub shouldn't have needed to be so defensive of a cupboard.

" **SILENCE!" … Dudley's second bedroom."**

"You think it might be nice?" Remus sneered. "He shouldn't have been in the cupboard in the first place. Bloody animals."

" **Why?" said Harry.**

" **Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

 **The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

"They had two spare bedrooms and didn't give you one!" McGonagall cried, glaring at the book in her hands.

Harry just shrugged. He was quite used to the Dursley's attitude towards him.

 **one for … first bedroom.**

Remus sighed. It looks like he just figured out where the money went. He briefly wondered if any of it was salvageable.

 **It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.**

The professors looked at Harry sadly.

"Harry, may I ask what it was that you owned?" the aged wizard asked despondently.

"Umm, about a weeks' worth of clothes, some school things and a few army men," he listed.

This just depressed them more, but it also made them determined to change things for him.

 **He sat down … never been touched.**

Remus began muttering about a misuse of funds and goblin justice. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what that would involve.

 **From downstairs … him get out…"**

"You do not _need_ that room. No child _needs_ two bedrooms," the cat Animagus hissed.

 **Harry sighed … up here without it.**

Harry nodded in agreement with his past self. The bedroom was nothing but a new, 'normal' way to keep him oppressed. The letter was his ticket to freedom.

 **Next morning … have his room back.**

The professors' eyes widened as this was read. They didn't think the boy could get any worse, but apparently they were wrong. How his parents could allow him to hit them was beyond them.

Harry was thinking about the poor tortoise. Dudley had named it Leonardo, after some character from a cartoon he watched. He spent a week showing it off before he got bored with it. After that Leonardo became Harry's responsibility. Harry had grown fond of it and was upset when he found out that Aunt Petunia had gotten rid of it during first year so she wouldn't have to take care of it.

 **Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.**

Harry leaned back in the sofa and wondered how things would have turned out had he opened the letter in the hall. Would he have believed it or thought it some sort of joke? Would he have responded? Would Hagrid have still taken him to Diagon Alley? Would he still have Hedwig? He shook his head. It didn't really matter. He wouldn't trade the friends he made as a result for anything.

 **Uncle Vernon … trying to be nice to Harry,**

"Something tells me that didn't last long," Remus murmured to himself.

 **made Dudley go … 4 Privet Drive —'"**

The werewolf bit back several comments

 **With a strangled cry, … neck from behind.**

As one the professors turned to Harry, showing various expressions of shock.

Seeing their eyes on him Harry let out a defensive "What?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow as if saying ' _You know what_.' She shook her head. Why were all her Gryffindors so foolish?

Dumbledore looked at him in slight worry. After what they read so far he couldn't help but worry what consequences this action would get.

Remus let out an amused chuckle. He was worried about Harry's safety, but it was impossible to not find the image of a slightly smaller Harry (because he couldn't have grown much in only two years) jumping on the back of an overgrown walrus. If he had known what was to come that Halloween he wouldn't be half as amused.

 **After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick,** (insert snort here) **…**

… " **Dudley — go — just go."**

"While still unfair, I would say this is an improvement on his behavior towards you."

Harry hummed in agreement. The headmaster was right, it was an improvement. Before the letters arrived those actions would have earned him a few purposeful bruises and no meals. He still ended up with bruises, but so did Uncle Vernon and Dudley (all caused by that damn Smelting stick). His only punishment was being sent to his room, which wasn't really a punishment in his opinion.

 **Harry walked round … He had a plan.**

It was a good plan too! Harry felt that it was a shame that Uncle Vernon had decided to use his brain in that moment.

 **The repaired alarm … number four first.**

Remus found himself impressed. That was a well thought out plan for any ten year old, let alone one who had shown reckless behavior earlier in the day. When he told him so Harry just looked away and mumbled something too indistinct for him to make out.

 **His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

" **AAAAARRRGH!"**

"Now Minerva dear, if you're going to read you should read it correctly." Said woman gave her employer an irritated look. "I'm sure it doesn't simply say 'argh.'" Dumbledore continued on, oblivious to the look being sent his way, and took the book from her. "See," he said pointing to the word, "It's in all capitals and the first two letters are dragged out. As such it should be pronounced 'AAAAARRRGH' not 'argh.'"

McGonagall, finally fed up with the man, let out a frustrated "ARGH!"

"That's more like it. While not perfect, it was much closer," he complimented, patting her hand and returning the book.

With one final glare at the man she turned back the book, studiously ignoring the snickering the boys across from her were failing to hide.

 **Harry leapt into the air; … his uncle's face.**

Horror because Harry knew there was only so much his uncle would take before snapping and finally punishing him. After all, the nice act could only last so long.

Remus had been about to comment on that when he saw Harry's solemn expression. He held back any comment upon realizing that Harry had probably been worried at that moment about what would happen to him.

 **Uncle Vernon … trying to do.** (Harry really hated it when Uncle Vernon used his brain.) **He shouted at Harry for about half an hour** (which was actually a relief since he was able to tune most of it out) **and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably** (because his plan failed) **off into the kitchen … addressed in green ink.** (At least he had been right about them trying again.)

" **I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

Moony growled. This man had no right to order his cub around and destroy his happiness.

 **Uncle Vernon … nailed up the letter-box.**

The witch paused in her reading. "What does he think that will accomplish?"

"I wasn't aware he could think," Remus countered, receiving a choked laugh from Harry.

" **See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't** _ **deliver**_ **them they'll just give up."**

" **I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"Mr. Dursley really should listen to her. While Petunia may despise our world she knows enough about us to know that wouldn't work," Dumbledore's voice held a touch of exasperation in it.

" **Oh, these people's minds …just brought him.**

Several deities and Merlin were silently thanked for this fact.

 **On Friday … downstairs toilet.**

Remus looked slightly disturbed, as did the other professors. "The toilet? Why on earth would they be delivered there?"

Harry shrugged through his sniggering. "No idea, but whoever did it scared Dudley. He came running out screaming."

 **Uncle Vernon stayed at home again.**

Remus cocked his head to the side. "Can he really afford to just take days off like that?" With the amount of money they seemed to spend he didn't think so.

"Uncle Vernon is kinda high up in the company, so when he wants to take a day or two off they don't really ask questions."

 **After burning … small noises.**

If asked to pinpoint the exact moment his uncle lost his sanity this would have been it.

 **On Saturday, things began to get out of hand.**

"They were only beginning to get out of hand then? I would have thought having letters forced into the toilet would have been out of hand," Remus said wryly.

 **Twenty-four letters**

"That makes 40 letters. Why didn't you send someone to check on him by that time?"

"When the letters reached over a dozen I went to Albus," the witch nodded towards the man in question. "He told me he would handle it but I was to continue sending out letters."

 **to Harry … living room window.**

The werewolf stared at the witch in disbelief. He could now see why things weren't considered out of hand until then.

 **While Uncle Vernon … food mixer.**

McGonagall had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. They were being ridiculous in their attempt to ignore magic, especially since they knew of its existence.

" **Who on earth wants to talk to** _ **you**_ **this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

 _The entire wizarding world_ , Remus thought drily.

 **On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

" **No post on Sundays,"**

"A little thing, such as the day of the week, isn't enough to stop a determined wizard." At McGonagall's glare the headmaster amended his statement, "or witch as the case may be."

 **he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"**

Remus smirked. That's what he thinks.

 **Something … trying to catch one —**

"Why not grab one from the floor?" Remus inquired.

"Most of them bounced off the floor and back into the air. The ones that were on the floor were near Uncle Vernon. I figured I had a better chance grabbing one out of the air." That and Harry had no desire to be on the floor near his uncle. He was likely to be _accidentally_ stepped on or kicked by him.

" **Out! OUT!"**

 **Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

"Were you hurt?" Remus growled out. This man had no right to touch any child like that, let alone Harry. He would make sure this man was sorry for ever looking at Harry funny.

"Er —" Harry was taken aback by his Defense professor's attitude. Logically he knew the man was close to his parents and probably felt somehow responsible for him but it was still odd. He wasn't used to adults caring; especially when they taught Defense (the last two did attack him after all). "I don't think so. I don't really remember."

Remus sighed. He noticed Harry's hesitation and wondered how long it would take for that to disappear and for Harry to believe that he did care about him.

 **When Aunt Petunia … walls and floor.**

" **That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly** (as if he even knows how) **but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time** (Harry chuckled at the memory) **. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"Does he think he can outrun the letters? And here I thought he couldn't possibly get any stupider."

 **He looked … his sports bag.**

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. "While I think young Mr. Dursley needs to learn discipline I do not think hitting him is the answer." Dumbledore never approved of corporeal punishment, which was why when he became Headmaster he had it banned from Hogwarts.

 **They drove. … whenever he did this.**

"He's nearly as bad as Mad-Eye," Remus muttered.

"Who?" Harry whispered, not wanting to interrupt the reading.

Remus shifted closer so they could speak. "Alastor Moody. He was an Auror – a dark wizard catcher," he added for Harry's benefit, "and probably the most paranoid man you'll ever meet. I worked with him some during the war and trust me when I tell you we we're lucky he was on our side." Remus shivered at the memory of some of the battles he saw Moody take part in.

"Why'd you call him Mad-Eye?"

"He lost his eye towards the end of the war. He has a specially made fake one that moves. It's a bit unnerving at first, but I imagine you get used to it after a while."

 **They didn't stop … on his computer.**

McGonagall's lips thinned. That child was going to be in for a rude awakening once he was on his own. She looked over at Harry and saw him having a whispered conversation with Remus. She couldn't help but thank everything out there that he turned into such a good young man.

 **Uncle Vernon stopped … at the front desk."**

Remus smiled at her, "I'm starting to think you were enjoying driving them crazy with all the letters."

"While I do admit it was rather entertaining," she said proudly, "that was not the reason for sending so many. I was making a point that it was useless to hide from us and that we would be at least visiting Harry whether they liked it or not."

 **She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

 _ **Mr. H. Potter**_

 _ **Room 17**_

 _ **Railview Hotel**_

 _ **Cokeworth**_

 **Harry … the dining room.**

 _Of course he did_ , Remus thought gloomily.

" **Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

"As I said before he really should be taking her advice," Dumbledore stated, shaking his head.

 **Exactly what … late that afternoon.**

"I believe Daddy went mad ages ago," Remus commented.

"I think we should just give him credit for noticing it," Harry countered.

 **Uncle Vernon … with a** _ **television**_ **."**

Harry rolled his eyes. All Dudley cared about was the television.

 **Monday. … Harry's eleventh birthday.**

Remus smiled sadly, thinking of all the birthdays he missed. He hadn't even been able to attend his first because of Order business. Hopefully he would be able to attend Harry's fourteenth.

 **Of course, … old socks.**

Bastards! They couldn't even give him a proper birthday present. He made a mental note to spoil Harry on his next birthday.

 **Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

Dumbledore chuckled at the resilience of children. They had a wonderful knack for looking for the positive in a gloomy situation.

 **Uncle Vernon … he'd bought.**

This didn't bode well for any of the professors, because whatever it was it was definitely no good in his hands.

" **Found the perfect place!" … no television in there.**

"You know, it does sound perfect," Remus said receiving several stares as though he lost it. "Like the perfect death trap," he finished darkly.

" **Storm forecast … water below them.**

"That sounds dangerous. I can't imagine an old rowboat being able to carry the four of you across," McGonagall said worriedly.

" **I've already got us some rations** (Harry huffed remembering the so-called rations) **," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

 **It was freezing … only two rooms.**

"I never thought I'd say this, but compared to that the Shrieking Shack seems homey." Remus may have hated the Shack because of what it meant but at least it had been hospitable.

"That's the haunted house by the village right?" Harry asked, receiving a nod in answer.

 **Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas.**

"He calls that rations?" McGonagall interrupted herself. She had heard about Harry's examination and knew he needed to eat more.

 **He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shriveled up.**

" **Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"Arsehole," denying Harry his letters was bad enough but to taunt him with them like that was somehow much worse.

 **He was in a very good mood. … most ragged blanket.**

Harry really didn't understand what the problem was with that. The floor was the only option, it's not like he was going to share with his aunt and uncle, and Dudley was so large that he took up the entire sofa. As for the blanket, well, at least they gave him one.

Oops, he must have said that last part out loud if the looks he was getting now meant anything.

 **The storm raged … rumbling with hunger** (it was always harder to sleep when he was hungry) **. Dudley's snores** (which were extremely loud) **were drowned** (a feat he never imagined possible) **by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight** (it would have been hard to sleep through that anyway) **. The lighted dial … remember at all** (not likely) **, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

 **Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside** (he smiled slightly, thinking of what was to come) **. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in** (he wondered at the possibility of magic holding the building together) **, although he might be warmer if it did** (in hindsight he also might have been dead had that happened) **.** **Four minutes … steal one somehow** (that would have been amusing) **.**

 **Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that?** (Nope.) **And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise?** (Probably Hagrid.) **Was the rock crumbling into the sea?** (He found the whole being able to answer his own question thing kinda fun.)

 **One minute to go and he'd be eleven** (he smiled, aside from the rocky start that had been his best birthday ever) **. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him** **—** **three… two… one…**

 **BOOM.**

"Boom? What do you mean 'boom'? Boom is hardly ever a good sound. Did the building collapse?"

Lupin, Harry decided, seemed rather panicky at the moment. So in a poor attempt to soothe his nerves he said, "Not completely."

Remus looked wide-eyed at McGonagall, silently begging her to go on and tell him what happened.

 **The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Is that it? It doesn't say who was at the door?"

"I believe we will need to read the next chapter to find out who it was Remus." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in amusement, but Remus ignored it in favor of taking the book so that he could get the answers he needed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Keeper of the Keys

Disclaimer: I do not own.

The Head of Ravenclaw celebrated his birthday today. Happy Birthday Profoessor Flitwick!

* * *

Chapter 8

Remus was by no means stupid. He was perfectly well aware of the fact that he was panicking for no reason. Albus and Minerva (they had insisted on first names when he joined the staff) were calm, as was Harry. But reading about the Dursley's was putting him on edge. He couldn't wait for Harry to enter Hogwarts just for the fact that they wouldn't have to read about them anymore.

Looking down at the book in his hands he began, " **Chapter 4**."

 **BOOM.** **They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

With the way Dudley was sleeping through the storm Harry had been surprised that that even woke him.

" **Where's the cannon?" … rifle in his hands**

"A rifle? Does he honestly think it's a smart idea to have that around two children?" McGonagall was flabbergasted. Doesn't he at least care about the safety of his own son?

"We are talking about the man who thought it acceptable to give his son an air rifle, so yes, he probably does think it's a smart idea." Remus was of the belief that the man would even go as far to encourage his son to use the damn thing.

– **now they knew … landed flat on the floor.**

Remus blinked. Whoever was on the other end of that door was strong. Hopefully it was nobody dangerous.

 **A giant … all the hair.**

Remus let out a sigh of relief. It was only Hagrid and he wouldn't hurt a fly…unless said fly was threatening what Hagrid cared about.

 **The giant … an easy journey…"**

Harry chuckled and he wasn't the only one. That was such a Hagrid thing to do. Knock down a door and ask for a cup of tea.

 **He strode over … behind Uncle Vernon.**

"Harry," Remus began carefully, "a very large man just broke into the place where you were staying. Why didn't you hide?"

"I think I was in shock. It's not everyday something like that happens."

" **An' here's Harry!" … yeh've got yer mum's eyes."**

Harry smiled faintly. He had no idea what his parents looked like until that point. It was one of the things that built the foundation of his friendship with Hagrid. The other being Hagrid's reaction to the Dursleys.

 **Uncle Vernon … corner of the room.**

The tension in the room decreased. At least now they didn't have to worry about any serious harm coming to anyone.

 **Uncle Vernon … green icing.**

"My first birthday cake," Harry said softly.

"Second," Remus corrected. "You won't remember it, but Lily made you one for your first birthday." He grinned at Harry. "From what I heard you made quite the mess with it." Seeing Harry's light blush his grin widened. "You somehow got more of it on James then yourself. I think I may have a picture somewhere."

 **Harry looked up … "Who are you?"**

 _At least he tried_ , thought McGonagall.

 **The giant chuckled.**

… **shook Harry's whole arm.**

"A common occurrence among anyone who shakes his hand," Dumbledore commented casually.

" **What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. The man was a dear friend, but really, there was a time and a place and that most certainly wasn't the time or the place.

 **His eyes fell on the empty grate … sunk into a hot bath.**

Which was a relief considering how cold it had been that night.

 **The giant sat back down … starting to make tea.**

"I've always wondered how Hagrid managed to fit all that in his pockets. Does he have some sort of Extension Charm on them Professor?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"Indeed he does. I put several of them there myself. I do believe he may have experimented on his own though."

 **Soon the hut … he gives you, Dudley."**

"Like he needs any more food," Remus scoffed.

 **The giant chuckled darkly.**

" **Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

He blinked. Seems Hagrid had the same thought.

 **He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.** (He knew not everyone was like the Dursleys, but a part of him was still afraid the food would be taken away.) **Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

… **Hogwarts, o' course."**

"Had I been aware of how little you knew I would have sent someone to accompany Hagrid to help explain the little things. He has a good heart but he can be forgetful."

"I think he did a good job. He answered all the questions I had honestly," Harry defended.

Before things had a chance to go any further Remus broke in, "Why did you choose Hagrid?"

"I had originally been of the opinion that the Dursleys were just being difficult. I believed that Hagrid would make a wonderful impression on them as to why it was unwise to continue to do so."

That was very true. Even without using magic Hagrid was formidable.

" **Er — no," said Harry.**

 **Hagrid looked shocked.**

" **Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"Harry, why did you apologize?"

"Habit," he answered. No one was happy with that, but they didn't say anything. It would be added onto the things they needed to work through with him.

" _ **Sorry**_ **?" barked Hagrid, … cowering against the wall.**

The werewolf couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he read. Hagrid would put them in their place for all the lies they told Harry.

" **Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

McGonagall winced. During all her years of teaching she learned that there are just some things you don't say in front of young boys, particularly those who wanted to prove themselves, and Hagrid just said it.

 **Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

The professors all looked at him. They were clearly at a loss for what to say. From their previous conversation about school they were left with the impression that Harry was forced to fail his classes.

McGonagall gave voice to what they were all thinking. "Mr. Potter I thought you said you weren't allowed to get good grades. How could your marks not have been bad from that?"

"That doesn't mean I had to fail. I just had to do worse than Dudley. And he still had to pass his classes. It wouldn't do for their precious Dinky Duddydums to have to repeat a year," he said the name scathingly. "That and he would have lost his spot at Smeltings."

That made more sense. And if they didn't want their own son to have to repeat a year they probably wouldn't have been happy with Harry having to as well.

" **I know** _ **some**_ **things," … sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

Remus snorted. It appeared Dursley wasn't used to having people shout at him for a change.

 **Hagrid stared wildly … with a bewildered stare.**

McGonagall felt her heart go out for Hagrid. She knew how trying it could be to explain to some Muggleborns and their parents about magic. Explaining it all to Harry would be ten times worse. Not only would he need to be told magic was real but that his parents had died in a war and that he was famous.

" **Yeh don' know what yeh** _ **are**_ **?" he said finally.**

 **Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"I should have known that was too good to last," the Defense professor lamented.

" **Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

Eyes were rolled. Did this man really think he could order Hagrid around?

 **A braver man …**

" **Kept** _ **what**_ **from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

Harry had always known the Dursleys were keeping stuff from him. Why else would they tell him not to ask questions? He just wasn't aware of how big or life changing it would be.

" **STOP! I FORBID YOU!" … "Harry — yer a wizard."**

It was only the years of practice in dealing with students trying to wriggle their way out of trouble that kept the cat Animagus from facepalming. You couldn't just tell a student they were magical and expect them to believe it without some form of proof.

 **There was silence …** **"** **I'm a** _ **what**_ **?" gasped Harry.**

"Which I can assure you is a common reaction among Muggleborns, Mr. Potter. It is usually quickly followed by requests of proof." Well, she says requests but that isn't always the case. Quite a few had actually demanded to be shown proof.

" **A wizard, o' course," … read yer letter."**

 _Damn right it is!_ Remus thought.

 **Harry stretched … and read:**

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

…

 _ **Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

"Is there something on your mind Harry?" Dumbledore asked, having noticed that he wasn't focusing much on the reading.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." He paused for a minute before decided to go on. "Do Muggleborns get a different letter?"

"Actually, we do not send their letters out by owl post. It has been tradition for the Deputy Headmaster, or in our case Headmistress, to personally deliver the letters to the students. In this way the family is given proof and it isn't passed off as a hoax of some sort. We do however use Muggle post to set up a meeting between ourselves and the prospective student."

"Why didn't I get a letter like? I live with Muggles, and I wouldn't have an owl to send back."

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. "We had wrongly assumed that your guardians had informed you of magic and as such you shouldn't have needed a professor to explain it to you. As for the owl, well, Petunia knows how to contact us without one, so that would not have been an issue."

Harry nodded. It made sense, well mostly. He didn't at all understand how his aunt would know how to contact them and he wasn't about to ask.

 **Questions exploded … they await my owl?"**

"Of all the possible questions that's the one you went with?"

"It was the only part of the letter that didn't make sense."

" **Gallopin' Gorgons, … read upside down:**

… _**Hope you're well.**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

Dumbledore chuckled at the memory of receiving that particular letter. The owl had arrived bedraggled and soaked. As had the letter.

 **Hagrid rolled up … closed it quickly.**

That had been a shock for Harry. And the shocks had only continued throughout the night.

" **Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

" **He's not going," he said.**

"He acts as though he has a say," Remus sneered.

 **Hagrid grunted.**

… **stamp it out of him!**

That statement got a large reaction out of the professors. The last time it was mentioned Dumbledore's fury eclipsed that of the other two to the point where they were left speechless. This time however they did not let that hold them back.

Harry however was quiet. He was once again in a situation where his ignorance about the wizarding world was apparent. From what he could tell stamping out and squashing magic were bad. Extremely so. But he didn't know why. He considered asking the professors, but as they were just starting to wind down he decided not to. Maybe he'd ask Ron.

 **Wizard indeed!"**

… **witch in the family!"**

Remus' voice grew colder and colder as he read. If he hadn't been convinced before that Petunia had become a spiteful bitch he was now. To speak that way of your own sister, who you would never see again, was just wrong on so many levels.

McGonagall couldn't help but be reminded of her own situation growing up. Her father, bless his soul, was a Muggle. And he loved her mother dearly, as he did his children. That fact didn't change when he finally learned of magic. His trust however did. She felt it growing up, the tension it caused. She found a home away from home in Hogwarts. It saddened her to think that so many years later one of her favorite students would be subjected to the very same thing from her own sister.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. Jealousy was a viscous poison. Unable to let go of the past, Petunia had let it build up and even passed it to her family. It turned her into a bitter and hateful woman. One who would never be truly happy until she was able to rid herself of all the bad feelings and memories she held on to.

 **She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

 _She probably had been_ , Harry thought.

" **Then she met that Potter … and we got landed with you!"**

The only sound that could be heard in the room was a muffled thump as the book fell out of slackened hands. Harry turned to the man next to him and saw that he had paled drastically. Looking to the others in the room he saw that McGonagall's lips had thinned more then he thought possible and Dumbledore's eyes held no sign of their usual twinkle.

Remus wanted to say something but couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. Harry, his cub, who had been lied to most of his life, had finally been told the truth in the worst possible way. This was so much worse than the outright lie she had given him two chapters ago.

Once he got his emotions under control he drew Harry's attention towards himself. "Harry, I'm — " sorry? He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. Apologizing would sound too much like pity and pity was rarely appreciated. He settled for "That was a horrible way to find out what happened."

He nodded, it really was.

Slowly picking the book up and finding the correct page the professor began reading in a slightly shaky voice.

 **Harry had gone very white … knows his name!"**

And it truly was. If that got out it would completely undermine all the pro-Muggle laws people like Arthur Weasley were trying to pass. The last thing they needed was witches and wizards going around attacking innocent Muggles for what only a few did.

" **But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

 **The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

No one could blame him. To have to explain such a thing would not be fun. The professors suddenly became nervous. None of them, not even Dumbledore, knew exactly how Hagrid had handled this. It was a delicate situation and that needed to be dealt with carefully.

" **I never expected this," … Hogwarts not knowin'."**

Harry shuddered. That was a frightening prospect. To just show up at Hogwarts and have people pointing and whispering about him. He would have developed some sort of complex, he was sure of it.

 **He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

… **Worse than worse.**

And if what Dumbledore feared was true Tom had done the unforgivable to himself. He could only hope that these books would prove him wrong. If not, he feared for what would become of the young man sitting across from him.

 **His name was…"**

… **not jus' then, anyway.**

Dumbledore couldn't help but feel proud of Hagrid at that. Not the statement about himself, but the explanation. He had managed to find a nice balance between too much and too little information. It was enough for Harry to know the horrors of the war, but not enough to induce nightmares.

" **Now, yer mum an' dad … yer house an' — an' —"**

A moment of silence passed, mostly in remembrance, but also so that Remus could collect himself. It was a long time ago, but it still hurt to think about everyone that he lost that night, about what he almost lost.

 **Hagrid suddenly … couldn't find — anyway…**

Remus couldn't agree more with that statement.

" **You-Know-Who killed 'em. … an' you lived."**

Another moment of silence passed for the departed. They truly were some of the best of their generation.

 **Something very painful … a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

The werewolf's breath caught in his throat. He had thought that the voices hadn't started until the Dementors. But to hear that at such a young age and when you only just learned the truth, it was enough to give a grown man nightmares.

 **Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

" **Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."**

" **Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there** (so had the professors) **. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

As if he could scare Hagrid.

" **Now, you listen here, … wouldn't have cured**

Anger once again filled the room. To insinuate that the abuse they had already inflicted on Harry wasn't far enough, that they should have gone farther. The more they read the lower the Dursley's sunk. Remus idly wondered if they could sink any further, before regretting that stray thought. He had probably just jinxed it.

— **and as for all this … my opinion**

"The world would be better off without you," Moony snarled. Harry wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment.

— **asked for all they got, … a sticky end –"**

 _If anyone is going to come to a sticky end it will be you, Dursley_. Remus had just realized that while he couldn't stop all of his negative thoughts towards the Dursley's he could try his hardest to keep Harry from hearing the worst of them.

 **But at that moment, … You-Know-Who?"**

"Never fear a name Harry," Dumbledore said absentmindedly. He was glad that Harry was asking questions despite growing up with that ridiculous rule. It was a good sign, one that meant they would be able to break Harry of the habit of not asking.

" **Good question, Harry. … you stumped him, all right."**

"Hagrid summed that up rather nicely," McGonagall stated thoughtfully. She knew from experience that Hagrid often became flustered and would lose his train of thought when under pressure and this was definitely a high pressure situation. She'd have to buy him a drink for doing such a wonderful job. And from the looks of things she wouldn't be the only one in the room thanking him.

 **Hagrid looked at Harry … like a football?**

Dumbledore gave a slightly strained chuckle. "Unfortunately accidental magic doesn't work that way. It tends to only work when emotions are running high as a form of protection against the perceived threat and even then there is no controlling what happens, as you learned this summer."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and looked down. Emotions had definitely been running high that night, but he didn't regret it. She got what she deserved.

" **Hagrid," he said … boa constrictor on him?**

Remus snorted. That had been amusing.

 **Harry looked back … famous at Hogwarts."**

"I wish I wasn't," he said looking resigned to the worst.

 **But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

" **Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it.** (And he would have been to, just for the fact that he wouldn't be with Dudley anymore.) **I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"** (None of which was rubbish. It was all quiet useful actually, except for his History of Magic text, that one was extremely dull.)

" **If he wants ter go, …**

" **I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

Harry leaned forward in anticipation. Had he possessed little self-control he would have been cackling. As it was he had a hard time keeping the smirk off his face.

The adults had all seen just how far Hagrid would go in defense of the headmaster and they didn't pity the Dursleys. They would finally be getting what they had coming to them. The look on Harry's face just confirmed it.

 **But he had … hole in his trousers.**

When this had originally happened Harry didn't laugh because Uncle Vernon was in the room. This time however he was in the safety of Hogwarts and could laugh to his heart's content, so he did. He wasn't the only one to do so either.

Dumbledore, though thoroughly amused, spared a fleeting thought for Dudley. Even though the boy needed a good shock, the sins of the father should never be revisited on the son. What he didn't know was that one of his own professor's was doing just that. But he would find out soon enough.

 **Uncle Vernon roared. … door behind them.**

Various forms of 'it's about time' filled the room.

 **Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

" **Shouldn'ta lost me temper," … much left ter do."**

Several people snorted.

 **He cast a sideways look … wand in half an' everything.**

Growling was heard, and for once it wasn't coming from the resident werewolf. It was coming from the boy seated next to him.

 **But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

" **Why were you expelled?"**

That was one of Hogwarts greatest kept secrets. Very few people had known the reason why when it had happened as only the senior staff had been informed. Dumbledore had been able to convince Armando Dippet, the Headmaster at the time, to keep things quiet. And quiet it remained. Until last year not even McGonagall had known.

" **It's getting' late … books an' that."**

Harry shook his head. Hagrid was horrible at changing the subject, but he could understand why it was a sore subject.

 **He took off … one o' the pockets."**

The book was closed and placed on the table.

"That was thoughtful of him." Remus was glad they were heading into the wizarding world now and shouldn't have to read much more about the Dursleys. Things should be much more cheerful now.


	9. Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own.

According to my clock I am posting this just in time to make Molly Weasley's birthday. But we are also just shy of Halloween. So, Happy Halloween!

* * *

Chapter 9

"We seem to have come full circle," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Hagrid's entrance had lightened things up a great deal. Things were finally beginning to look up. "As such, I think I shall read again. **Chapter 5.** "

 **Harry woke early …** **in my cupboard."**

For Harry it had been too good to be true. He had had so few good things happen in his life that he was afraid to get his hopes up. What if it really had been a dream? He didn't think he could bare it. To know that his chance to get out had been untrue would have been devastating.

 **There was … a good dream.**

The professors all shared a look. To live such a life where you believed good things only happened in dreams was incredibly depressing.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

… **in its beak.**

Harry smiled, waking up to find that Hagrid was real, that everything that happened the night before was real was a wonderful feeling.

 **Harry scrambled to his feet, … savaging the coat.**

Remus winced slightly, "You need to be careful with Daily Prophet owls. Some of them can be vicious when it comes to payment."

Harry snorted. "I doubt they have anything on Hedwig," he said rubbing his ear. He was pretty sure he had a scar there from how often she bit him.

" **Hagrid!" … into the sofa.**

McGonagall sighed. Harry had just been introduced to the Wizarding world. He wouldn't understand what that meant.

" **What?"**

" **He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

"He says that as though he has only two pockets," Harry muttered. _That coat had at least ten!_ He thought indignantly.

Remus chuckled at the look on his face. He had seen Hagrid pull things out of his pockets and never understood how he knew what was in which pocket.

 **Hagrid's coat … strange-looking coins.**

He was six pockets in before he found them.

" **Give him five Knuts," … stuff fer school."**

Remus smiled. Harry would be making his first trip to Diagon Alley. It was, please excuse the following pun, a magical place for children. Remus had grown up knowing of magic and what it could do and yet nothing compared to his first visit to the Alley. To see so much magic in one place was exhilarating. Even pureblood children weren't quite used to so seeing magic used so blatantly.

Harry was smiling as well. The Alley was one of his favorite places, right after Hogwarts and the Burrow of course. The weeks he spent there over the summer were some of the most freeing weeks of his life. He had no rules to follow and no professors to mind. It was fantastic.

 **Harry was turning … go and learn magic."**

"Even if that was true you wouldn't have had to worry. Hogwarts has a fund for those who need assistance to attend. We firmly believe that everyone has a right to a magical education regardless of blood-status and wealth." Which was basically true, Dumbledore just had to fight harder for the students whose blood was considered tainted. But he usually won, he did, after all, manage to get Hagrid (by persuading Headmaster Dippet) and Remus in when most others would have turned them away.

" **Don't worry … yeh anything?"**

After everything the Dursley's told him he did think that.

" **But if their house was destroyed —"**

…

" **Wizards have** _ **banks**_ **?"**

"Of course wizards have banks, Mr. Potter. Where did you think we kept our gold?" McGonagall interrupted curiously.

Harry avoided all eye contact and mumbled out "In treasure chests." This of course set the room off into a bout of chuckles which resulted in Harry letting out a half-hearted defense. "I was eleven and just found out magic was real. What did you expect me to think?"

Once the laughter died out the headmaster began again.

" **Just the one. Gringotts. … with goblins, Harry.**

Harry wondered what that made Voldemort. He did mess with the goblins when he tried to rob the bank. He also wondered if the goblins ever figured out who it was that tried.

 **Gringotts is the … — 'cept maybe Hogwarts.**

"Why is that?" Harry asked, not even doubting Hagrid's words despite all the danger he's been in at Hogwarts.

"Gringotts is guarded by goblin magic which is something very few wizards understand and therefore do not wish to test the limits of. Hogwarts on the other hand is guarded by centuries of witches and wizards adding, removing and updating the wards that surround it. The wards then feed off the excess magic of everything and one around it, which in turn helps stabilize the fluctuating core of the students."

Harry nodded numbly, a simple answer of old magic would have sufficed, but then again Dumbledore rarely ever did simple.

 **As a matter o' fact, … he can trust me, see.**

Dumbledore nodded along with that. He would always trust Hagrid with what he deemed important.

" **Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

…

" _ **Flew**_ **?"**

"He flew?" Remus asked incredulously. He couldn't comprehend how that was possible.

"Beats me," Harry said. "I still haven't figured out how he did it."

"That is something even I am unaware of as not many things are capable of carrying his weight. It is possible he managed to acquire a breed of flying horse. There are several that would be capable of carrying him."

" **Yeah — but we'll go back in this. … not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

McGonagall rolled her eyes. Of course he would agree to that. Any child would.

" **Of course not," … rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

" **Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults.** ("That is something that has yet to be confirmed by the goblins.") **And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see.** ("Not to mention the tunnels were built like a maze.") **Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."** ("Which is why very few people are willing to risk trying.")

 **Harry sat and thought … in his life.**

"Hagrid wouldn't have minded in the slightest Harry," Dumbledore assured him.

"I know that," the _now_ went unsaid but everyone heard it nonetheless.

" **Ministry o' Magic … stop himself.**

Remus smiled to himself. It seemed as if Harry's curiosity overcame any adherence he had to the Dursley's rules.

"' **Course," said Hagrid. … askin' fer advice."**

"And several evenings," the witch said disapprovingly. How that man managed to make it to the position of Minister she'd never know.

"Now, now Minerva. I'm sure you can understand that poor Cornelius was just trying to find his footing. Being Minister is a very big job, anyone would need assistance," Dumbledore responded. She did have a point though. Cornelius relied quite heavily on him during the beginning of his career rather than trusting his own instincts. His instincts however, seem to be telling him to follow the advice of whoever paid him the most. Perhaps he shouldn't have encouraged the man to begin making his own decisions. Only time (and maybe these books) would tell him what would come of that.

" **But what does a Ministry of Magic** _ **do**_ **?"**

" **Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

"I hope, Mr. Potter, that by now you realize that that is not all they do."

"Er," McGonagall could only sigh at that.

" **Why?"**

"For many reasons, mainly the witch trials. The fear of it happening again keeps relations between the magicals and Muggles tense," Remus answered.

" _ **Why?**_ **Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

"And that," he added amused by Hagrid's answer.

 **At this moment … Muggles dream up, eh?"**

Dumbledore's voice was filled with fondness as he read about Hagrid's outing in the Muggle world. The man had all the subtlety of a rampaging Hippogriff, but then again that wasn't why he was chosen for the job.

" **Hagrid," said Harry, … I'd like a dragon."**

Harry really hoped Norbert wouldn't be mentioned. He had gotten into enough trouble getting rid of him, he'd hate to imagine the amount he'd get into once McGonagall knew what really happened.

" **You'd** _ **like**_ **one?"**

… **he counted stitches.**

"A fine time to check," muttered McGonagall.

 **Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

" **Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

 **Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before** (Harry couldn't believe he missed it the first time) **, and read:**

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 **UNIFORM**

…

 **SET BOOKS**

…

"The book list hasn't changed much," Remus commented. "That Defense text is good for both beginner and advanced classes as it covers a great deal of material. Much better than the texts you used the following year." He shuddered at the thought of all those Lockhart books. He felt sorry for the students who had their OWLS and NEWTS with that particular professor.

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

…

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"Is that rule enforced?" Scabbers was most definitely not one of those things and yet Ron never got in trouble for him.

"Not when the pet in question is harmless, relatively small and the owner takes responsibility for it." The Headmaster knew there were quite a few pets in the castle that weren't necessarily approved of. There were several snakes, spiders, Puffskeins and rodents being kept by the students.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Harry grinned cheekily at McGonagall. She had gotten him special permission in first year to have one and he was grateful she gave him the chance.

" **Can we buy … to London before.**

Remus added exploring London to his list of things to do with Harry at some point.

 **Although Hagrid seemed … trains too slow.**

Dumbledore chuckled. "Hagrid is unused to taking Muggle transport. Magical methods are nearly instantaneous."

"Well if the other ways are anything like Floo travel I'd prefer to take the long way," Harry said mutinously.

"Bad experience?" Remus asked, curious at the story behind that.

"The worst," he muttered thinking about his only experience in Knockturn Alley.

" **I don't know how … full of ordinary people.**

"That's what they want you to think," Remus whispered conspiratorially. "Some of the busiest areas have hidden sections for us to use magic freely in. You just need to know where to look."

 **Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them?** (Yes.) **Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?** (There were several.) **Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?** (As if they had the imagination for that.) **If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"Hagrid has the effect on people." He was just so honest and open with people that it was hard not to trust him.

" **This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

 **It was a tiny, … Hagrid had steered him inside.**

Dumbledore looked at him proudly. "That was very observant of you Harry. What you were witnessing was the use of a very powerful Muggle-Repelling Charm. It' been there for centuries and is sustained much like Hogwarts is. The Ministry does yearly checks on it to ensure that it is working properly."

 **For a famous place, … Harry's knees buckle.**

Harry glared at the book. That experience was definitely one of the worst parts of the day.

" **Good Lord," … "Harry Potter… what an honor."**

"You know, considering that was my first trip into the wizarding world I'm surprised I was even recognized. How did he even know what I looked like?" It annoyed him a lot that these people just decided to practically ambush him when he first got there.

Remus winced slightly. "It's probably because you look remarkably like your father. We used to go there often. And James was a friendly sort of person. He'd have a chat with Tom every time he stopped in, which is probably how he knew who you were."

 **He hurried out … welcome back."**

 **Harry didn't know what to say.** (How could he? He'd never been in a situation like that before.) **Everyone was looking at him.** (That was extremely unnerving. He really wished he could have turned invisible.) **The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

 **Then there … Leaky Cauldron.**

"They didn't," McGonagall said disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately they did Minerva. Hagrid informed me upon his return."

"The nerve of them, ambushing him like that. You'd think they'd know better," she fumed.

" **Doris Crockford, … Dedalus Diggle."**

Harry smiled faintly, he actually liked Diggle. They had lunch over the summer and the man was full of stories, some of which he found hard to believe, even with magic.

" **I've seen you before!" … He remembers me!"**

"You probably made his day," Diggle had always been the excitable type. It seemed as if time hadn't changed that.

 **Harry shook hands … eyes was twitching.**

Harry was back to glaring at the book. How could he possibly forget that Quirrell was there?

" **Professor Quirrell!" … teachers at Hogwarts."**

"Quirrell… Quirrell… That name sounds familiar." The werewolf was sure he had heard the name before.

"Quirinus Quirrell was a Ravenclaw two years under you. He was appointed Prefect when you were in your seventh year. You would have seen him during Prefect meetings," Dumbledore supplied.

"Hmm, I think I may vaguely remember him."

" **P-P-Potter," … meet you."**

He scoffed at that. Quirrell put more effort into that ridiculous stutter of his than into teaching them anything.

Remus definitely didn't remember anyone with a stutter. That was something memorable.

" **What sort of magic … the very thought.**

Remus cringed. He didn't like to criticize other teachers but, "He doesn't sound like he made a very good teacher."

"He didn't," came the flat reply from Harry.

 **But the others … where's me umbrella?"**

 _If only it had been a vampire or a hag,_ Dumbledore thought sadly.

 **Vampires? Hags? … turned out of sight.**

Harry smiled, he really loved magic.

" **Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

… **eight more eyes.**

The Defense professor was watching Harry closely. It was hard to miss the joy radiating off of him.

 **He turned his head … globes of the moon…**

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Remus asked warmly.

"It is," Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't get the chance to really look around until this summer. And even then it took more than a day to see everything."

" **Gringotts," … steps toward him.**

"You need to be careful with them. They can take being stared at the wrong way."

 **The goblin was … made for the counter.**

"The counter is for everyday transactions and inquiries. Anything more and you are escorted through one of the doors to speak with your account manager or another Gringotts representative," Dumbledore informed him. Harry wondered if he had an account manager, but the thought left nearly as soon as it came.

" **Morning," said Hagrid … goblin's book of numbers.**

Remus frowned minutely. The goblin wouldn't like that very much, they were very meticulous creatures.

 **The goblin wrinkled … be in order."**

"How can they tell just by looking?"

"Every vault key is goblin-made, therefore passable forgeries are extremely difficult to come by (they are master craftsman after all). And even then the goblins have ways of finding out through enchantments placed strategically throughout the building."

" **An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose as Albus chuckled. Across from her Remus was looking curiously between the book and his former Headmaster as if one of them would give him the answer he clearly wanted. He seemed to know better than to ask the old wizard though. The man was looking too cheerful and that usually meant vague and cryptic answers.

 **The goblin read … leading off the hall.**

"You'll find that only about a quarter of Gringotts employees are human. They prefer to keep things in-house as they say. Humans are only hired for positions that involve contact with the occasional Muggle and for dealing with complex wand magic as goblins have little knowledge of it."

" **What's the You-Know-What … tell yeh that."**

"He's already said too much," McGonagall huffed.

 **Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches.** (You couldn't blame him really. He had been expecting more grandeur after the marble hall.) **It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.** (Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He loved the cart ride, it was his favorite part of the bank.)

 **At first … Griphook wasn't steering.**

Remus leaned towards Harry and whispered (as to not interrupt the reading), "It's popular belief that cart takes a different path each time to make it impossible to tell where exactly your vault is."

 **Harry's eyes stung … 'm' in it," said Hagrid.**

The young professor held back a snort at the very Hagrid answer. "That is true, but it's not the only difference. Stala _g_ mites rise up from the _g_ round while stala _c_ tites hang from the _c_ eiling." He placed emphasis on the g's and c's to stress the point.

Harry nodded in thanks. In all the excitement of the day he hadn't given Hagrid's answer a second thought, but it was good to know the difference, even if just to keep Hermione from having to correct him at some point in the future.

" **An' don' ask … knees from trembling.**

The headmaster shook his head fondly. Hagrid really hated those carts, but insisted on going despite them. And Albus was very grateful for that. Not many would brave trying something on Harry with Hagrid right there, which was another reason he was chosen for the job.

 **Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

Remus smirked slightly at Harry's reaction. "If you think that's impressive wait until you see the family vault."

"Family vault?" Harry questioned.

The werewolf sighed. He had momentarily forgotten how little Harry knew about his family and tradition. Shooting a contrite looking Dumbledore a small glare he turned to Harry. "Yes, your family vault. Many Pureblood families have them. What's in them of course depends on the family. Some are better off than others. The Potters are one of the wealthier lines.

"That vault you just opened was your trust. It's an old tradition among Purebloods to give every child born into the family a trust vault. Originally it was used as a learning tool to teach the child responsibility and how to manage their affairs. Once they reached Hogwarts age they were given full access to it. And once they graduated if they managed it properly they had a nice sum of gold to start their own lives, especially if said child wasn't in line to be Head of House.

"Of course as time went on that tradition was gradually done away with by some families. While they still gave their children trust vaults the purpose became perverted and ended up being a new method of spoiling said child." He finished what he just realized was probably a too long explanation. Then again, it could have been longer.

"Huh," was the only response they received from Harry. It was followed by a moment of silence before, "So what's kept in the family vaults?"

"That depends on the family. Gold, valuables and family heirlooms are most common. As for what's in yours, I have no idea. You don't have full access yet because of your age, but I'm sure if you asked the goblins they would let you look around. Your parents might have even given access to the vault to your assigned guardian." Remus was quite certain that James and Lily would not let Harry want for anything. Someone out there most definitely had access if only for that reason.

" **All yours," … buried deep under London.**

Moony growled at that.

"That could never have happened Harry," Dumbledore assured. "For one, the trust vault can only be accessed by you and those you give permission to. For another they were already being given a monthly stipend for your care from the family vault. And before you ask, I'm already in talks with Gringotts about the misuse of those funds. They will probably wish to speak with you at some point and I must confess, I doubt you will get all of it back due to a lack of physical proof."

"That's fine Professor," and it really was. As long as the Dursleys knew he knew Harry was fine with it. Especially if they had to deal with the goblins as well. He would pay to see that.

 **Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

" **The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough.** (The sole witch in the room nodded approvingly. Hagrid kept it nice and simple.) **Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh."** (Now she shook her head. He had probably let Harry take too much money.) **He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

" **One speed only," … scruff of his neck.**

Remus sighed in relief, silently thanking Hagrid for that. Leaning over the side at those speeds was practically a death wish.

 **Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"Which means it's either very old or high security," Dumbledore commented in an offhand.

" **Stand back," … a rather nasty grin.**

Harry had thought Griphook looked quite pleased at the thought of someone being trapped in there.

 **Something really extraordinary … than to ask.**

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was rather anticlimactic."

"Don't worry," Harry assured him. "You'll find out around the same time I did. Maybe even sooner if you can figure the clues out sooner."

"I for one can't wait to find out how you came across such knowledge," McGonagall said, her lips thinning at the thought. Those three had given her a shock when they told her about the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry cringed. He hoped Hagrid wouldn't get into too much trouble, it wasn't really his fault after all.

" **Come on, … Dudley had ever had.**

Harry flushed at that. Hearing it read back to him it sounded like a rather childish thought. But he _was_ only eleven, so it could be forgiven, right?

" **Might as well get yer uniform," … alone, feeling nervous.**

"He left you alone? Merlin only knows what sort of trouble you'll get in being on your own."

"Hey!" Harry blurted out indignantly. Why did everyone assume he went looking for trouble?

 **Madam Malkin … just now, in fact."**

The professors all smiled to themselves, wondering who the first fellow student Harry met was and if they became friends.

Harry on the other hand was frowning. If he wasn't mistaken this was his first encounter with Malfoy and if he remembered correctly it wasn't all that pleasant.

 **In the back of the shop, … I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"Just who does that boy think he is? Smuggling a broom in, I'd like to see him try!" The Animagus ranted. She had a strong feeling about who this was and she didn't care who his family was or what House he ended up in. He would have been punished regardless.

 **Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

Harry barely contained a snort. Both Dudley and Malfoy would throw a fit if they ever heard he compared them to one another.

" **Have** _ **you**_ **got … Quidditch could be.**

Remus cringed imperceptibly. James was slightly obsessed with Quidditch. His own son not knowing what it was enough to have him roll over in his grave.

" _ **I**_ **do — … I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"Oh for the love of –" Remus started. "It's impossible to know what House you'll be in. And just because all of ones family has been in a certain House does not guarantee that you will. There was a boy in our year whose entire family had been sorted into the same House for over a century and he ended up in completely different one." He stopped talking suddenly when he realized he was speaking about Black.

"That is very true," Dumbledore broke in before the silence could become awkward. "And there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs. I know quite a few interesting people who belonged to that House."

" **Mmm," said Harry, … servant, isn't he?"**

"I sincerely hope that the students of this school are fully aware that Hagrid has been an employee here for a great many years and deserves to be treated with as much respect as anyone else in this building."

" **He's the gamekeeper," … setting fire to his bed."**

Dumbledore's voice grew cold as he read. Hagrid was a dear friend of his and he hated reading about this blatant disrespect from a person who didn't even know him at the time.

" **I think he's brilliant," … other sort in, do you?**

"I for one am glad that the admissions to this school do not go through people with such ideals." The stern witch huffed.

"Hogwarts has always been and always will be open to all who are willing to learn," added Dumbledore.

 **They're just … letter, imagine.**

"I should hope not. That is the whole point of the Statute of Secrecy after all."

 **I think they … the drawling boy.**

"I really wish I didn't have to," Harry muttered.

 **Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).** (Which was surprisingly good. Harry made sure to have more this summer.)

" **What's up?" said Hagrid.**

" **Nothing," Harry lied.** **They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.** (Harry always made sure to restock that one. It always made note taking interesting.) **When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

" **Blimey, Harry, … fer a sister!"**

"That is very true. Lily was one of the top students. And no one was better than her at Charms." Remus said.

"Muggleborns have been known to be quite powerful. I believe it's the new blood they bring in. It also helps that they are far more willing to explore the limits of their magic rather than believing that they have set limits," added the headmaster.

" **So what** _ **is**_ **Quidditch?"**

… **You-Know-Who was one."**

"That is not true Harry," Dumbledore corrected. It wouldn't do for his students to walk around with that misconception. Perhaps he should set a day aside on the weekend to correct them f that. "Witches and wizards who 'went bad' can be found in every House."

"Even Gryffindors have been known to side with Dark Lords or Ladies," Remus added somewhat bitterly thinking of his once friend.

" **Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

… **Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

Remus snorted. "As tempting as that may seem it's a good thing Hagrid dragged you away. If you don't have a proper understanding of how to cast those can backfire into some interesting results. And not all of them are pleasant."

Harry sighed. "Hagrid said pretty much the same thing."

" **I was trying … (five Knuts a scoop).**

That was something that Harry had been looking forward to. He had thought Potions class would be something he was reasonably good at. Maybe if he had a fair professor he would get decent grades. He doubted he'd ever be at Hermione's standard but he thought he could get close.

 **Outside the Apothecary, … sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

Harry smiled softly at the memory. Hedwig was by far the best birthday gift he ever got and he doubted anything could beat her. She was a feisty owl and despite her beauty which drew buyers in, her attitude kept all but the most serious ones away. According to the manager she had even been returned once because a previous owner couldn't break her of it. Harry on the other hand thought she was perfect just the way she was. And he knew that if he were to bring a pet into the house they would need a bit of attitude to survive the Dursleys.

" **Don' mention it," … looking forward to.**

"That's what every young witch and wizard looks forward to."

 **The last shop … the dusty window.**

"Sir, do you know whose wand that is? I heard someone say it was Merlin's, but it can't be right?"

"That has been a popular rumor for years. You are quite correct in assuming it's not his. It was actually one of the first wands ever made by the Ollivander family. Unfortunately it has never found its owner, but at this point I think the Ollivanders do not wish to part with it. Garrick (that's the current Mr. Ollivander) believes that it brings good fortune to the shop."

 **A tinkling bell … some secret magic.**

Dumbledore very nearly raised an eyebrow at that. It was rare for someone as young and as untrained as Harry was to feel magic. He'd have to keep an eye on it and see if he could feel it in other places.

" **Good afternoon," … Nice wand for charm work."**

"Garrick always has had a remarkable memory when it came to wands. It can be a bit unnerving at times."

Harry though ignored that in favor of something Ollivander had said. "What does he mean by 'first wand'?"

"Ah, well you see soon after graduation Lily and James had a run in with some of Voldemort's more outspoken supporters. Words were exchanged and soon enough a fight had broken out. She lost her wand to a stray curse. Your dad managed to get her out and to safety soon enough, but not until after she broke the offending witch's nose." Remus smiled slightly at that. Lily had shown them that she didn't need magic to fight her battles.

 **Mr. Ollivander … chooses the wizard, of course."**

"Oddly enough James was extremely talented when it came to Transfiguration. It was his best subject and he was always at the top of the class. And as I said earlier, Lily was highly skilled in Charms. Some of that could be attributed to their wands, but it's more likely because it was a natural talent of theirs."

Remus couldn't help but notice how Harry almost seemed to beam every time he heard some small tidbit of information about his parents. He seriously needed to look into what happened to some of their other friends and see what happened to them that they never contacted him.

 **Mr. Ollivander … long, white finger.**

He unconsciously smoothed his fringe down. He thanked god that Ollivander had been the only one to touch it. It was bad enough with people always trying to get a better look at it.

" **I'm sorry … world to do…"**

"We have no way of knowing what a child will grow up to become. Perhaps if we did a great many tragedies could be prevented."

 **He shook his head … Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly. "He just hates it when he finds out that one of his creations was broken."

Harry though was muttering about framings and Ministries not doing proper investigations.

" **Er — yes, … tightly as he spoke.**

The two younger men snorted at that.

" **Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, … another wizard's wand."**

Harry was beginning to get nervous now. Very few people knew about his wand and he wanted to keep it that way. It wasn't his wands fault it was related to Voldemort's. And it wasn't like that made it evil, after all the feather did come from Fawkes.

 **Harry suddenly realized … the happier he seemed to become.**

"Garrick loves a challenge. Had you not been able to find a perfect match he would have insisted on making one for you."

" **Tricky customer, eh? … how very curious…"**

McGonagall and Lupin exchanged looks, both wonder what could be so curious about that particular wand.

 **He put Harry's wand … its brother gave you that scar."**

That definitely raised eyebrows and caused a hush to fall over the room. Remus seeing that Albus was playing up the dramatics of the situation and that Harry was squirming broke the silence.

"While that is unexpected I don't see the big deal about it. I'm sure there are many brother and sister wands out there. I will admit though that I am curious as to the effects related wands would have on one another."

Harry stopped squirming and smiled slightly at him. He was grateful for the lack of judgment on his wand, it was a very good wand after all.

 **Harry swallowed.**

…

 **Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much.** ("He has that effect on everyone," Remus whispered to Harry.) **He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

… **Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"It always is a bit disconcerting going from one extreme to the other. Even more so when it's the first time." Remus knew from experience that it would take some time for Harry to get used to it.

" **You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

 **Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life** (Harry nodded fervently in agreement with his past self. It was still his best birthday.) **— and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

" **Everyone thinks I'm special," … 'smatter of fact."**

The Professors all smiled at Hagrid's words. He managed to find just the right words to put Harry at ease. It helped that his size allowed him to relate somewhat to Harry's situation.

 **Hagrid helped Harry … Hagrid had gone.**

"And that's the end of that chapter," Dumbledore said as he marked the page and closed the book. "It's getting late. I believe we should call it a night. You still have the note I gave you Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Then off you go."

Harry exchanged goodbyes with the Professors and headed off to the dorms. Once he was gone Dumbledore stood up.

"It has been a rather long week. I would rather hold off any discussions until tomorrow." With that Dumbledore swept out of the room, taking his sherbet lemons with him.

* * *

AN: I'm gonna be honest...I'm not exactly happy with the end of this chapter. I kinda hit a wall in my writing. But I wanted to get this out so I compromised.

There was a guest who left a comment about Alice Longbottom. As far as I'm aware her being Harry's godmother is fanon, not canon, which is why I didn't mention it. I've always imagined her and Frank to be older (somewhere in the 5 to 10 range) then James and Lily. They were said to be great Aurors. Someone fresh out of school and training wouldn't be considered this. And for Alice to have been pregnant during that time she certainly wouldn't have had much opportunity to do much. So in my mind the only interaction they had was Order meetings, and that's not much to name someone Godmother for. And if we assume they were closer then I imagined I don't see Augusta being in the running for helping Harry. She was Alice's mother-in-law and I never got the impression that she was very fond of Alice. Not to mention she would have been grieving her son while also trying to raise a toddler. She never would have had time for helping Harry. I hope that clears things up.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own.

So, the other day I found out that Sirius had a birthday, and that it was today. Is that new? Or did I somehow miss it?

Chapter 10

The following day started off like any other Sunday in the castle. The majority of the students (even more so due to the rain) slept in and only came out for a late breakfast before returning to their common rooms until lunch. The only sign that something was off was Dumbledore's mood. He was quiet and there was a tinge of sadness emanating off of him.

McGonagall and Lupin shared a concerned look. Dumbledore's reaction to the stamping out of magic spoke of personal experience. And neither of them failed to notice the way the man practically fled from the room after dismissing Harry. But they were both smart enough not to push. Minerva, having shared a long friendship with him, knew Albus well enough to know she needed to let him come to her. Remus just followed her lead.

The second sign came at lunch. And much to Dumbledore's embarrassment he was one of the last too notice it. He had been so lost in his thoughts on Ariana that it only came to his attention when he noticed his staff whispering and shooting worried glances at the Gryffindor table. Looking over he immediately saw the reason for their concern.

The normally rambunctious table was unusually somber. Even the Weasley twins were subdued and sticking close to their siblings. The students were huddled in groups and picking at their food. Those that did speak did so lowly and seriously. A few even looked like they had been crying.

As the Great Hall slowly emptied of students Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "I believe a staff meeting is in order. Although it is not mandatory I would, at the very least, like the Heads of House to attend."

* * *

Dumbledore was rubbing his temple; he felt a headache coming on. The staff meeting had been going on for over an hour now. And tempers were running thin. The first half hour had run smoothly enough. Sir Nicholas had attended at his request. He had checked in on the Gryffindors early in the morning and everyone had seemed to be in good cheer then. He had no idea what could have happened since then, but suggested that the students were perhaps in mourning.

What they could be mourning however was a mystery. They hadn't received any death notifications for family members. And a quick check in with the House-elves confirmed that no one's pet had died (although the young Weasley boy should keep an eye on his rat, he didn't look very well).

All the students were accounted for and none had visited the Hospital Wing for anything serious. And while the students could get very competitive, it was too early in the year for them to be worrying this much over a Quidditch match, and the same went for House points. Dumbledore even had the Dementors checked on, and none had left their post. They obviously still feared his wrath.

Minerva was quite upset that not one of her lions came to her with whatever the problem was. As Pomona comforted her, Severus had (unwisely, in Albus' opinion) spoken up, "Why would they? You're hardly the coddling type Minerva." (This had earned him twin glares from the witches.)

"And you are?" Remus asked in defense of his former Head of House.

"Why exactly are you here Lupin? This is hardly any of your concern. You're not a Head of House and you'll be gone by the end of the year. You may as well stay out of this," Severus sneered.

A chair scraping across the floor and a slap on the table had everyone looking at Aurora. "Excuse me! I'm not a Head of House either should I just leave as well?" This garnered support from others on the staff. After all they cared about the students as well.

"I'm sure Severus didn't it mean it that way," Remus said, surprising quite a few people with his defense of Snape. Then he looked Snape in the eyes, "Whatever your problem with me is Severus you should try to watch what you say or you'll end up saying something you don't mean."

That hit Snape like a slap to the face. It brought him right back to that day years ago when he lost his best friend because he couldn't hold his tongue. " _My_ problem with you? Trying to play innocent Lupin?"

"Hardly, Severus. I know exactly what I did and didn't do. I just believe that things that happened twenty years ago should stay in the past. We've grown since then and what happened then is hardly relevant to what's happening now." He had hoped when he took this position that they could let bygones be bygones, but apparently not. All he could do was try to show him he means no disrespect. Unfortunately it never seems to work out.

"Oh really? And you think you've grown up so much since then? Care to explain your actions at the beginning of the year. Showing off to your students, trying to get them to _like_ you." Snape said maliciously.

And that hurt more than Snape could possibly know. He could feel Moony's hackles rise. "I was _not_ trying to show off Severus. And it's hardly my fault you've scared the boy so badly that his Boggart takes your form. I had no way of knowing that when he walked into the room and if _you_ hadn't singled him out at the start of class I wouldn't have asked him to help demonstrate."

Meanwhile the professor's all sat back and watched, looking back and forth between the two as if it was a tennis match. They had all heard about the infamous Boggart incident, but gave it little thought. Albus was definitely regretting not getting the two of them together to discuss the situation like adults. Especially now that it was spilling over into a staff meeting. As much as he'd like for them to get it out of their system they had more important things to discuss.

"Enough," he cut through. "If you two wish to continue that particular conversation you can do so on your own time." And without giving either of them anymore attention he asked the room at large, "Now, aside from the Gryffindors have any of the other students come up to any of you over the weekend?"

After a short silence Filius piped up. "I hadn't thought of it before, but shortly before lunch Miss Clearwater came to my office. She asked if it would be okay to move the monthly Prefect meeting to today. I had originally thought that it was due to the upcoming game. But in light of the circumstances and her closeness to the oldest Weasley that may not be the reason."

Albus sighed. "That would imply this problem affects the whole school. One of us should sit in on the meeting to…"

A small cough alerted them to Sir Nicholas, who had left at some point during the argument. "If I may interject," he paused for the Headmaster's approval before continuing. "There is a small group of Gryffindors coming down the hallway. Perhaps it would be best to ask them? Those three always seem to know what is going on."

As he floated back through the wall Minerva couldn't help but groan. "Why is it always those three?"

Severus couldn't help the scathing glare he sent the students way when Dumbledore ushered Potter, Weasley and Granger in. The damn ghost was probably right though; those three were always right in the middle of everything. And it was probably their fault he was stuck in this room with the wolf. They even looked guilty. Granger was wringing her hands, Weasley was staring at the floor and Potter was avoiding eye contact. Snape's eyes narrowed, that wasn't completely true. The Potter brat made eye contact with the wolf before quickly looking away. Great. Just what he needed.

"You can stop looking so nervous," Remus gave them a reassuring smile. "You're not in trouble."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really. We just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"What do you mean?" Harry was obviously the spokesperson of his group.

"Ah, well, it was rather obvious that something was wrong at lunch. Your table was very quiet. It had us worried," Dumbledore said.

"Oh. That. Um …"

"It was my fault Professor," Ron cut in. "I didn't mean to do it but they surprised me. I thought everyone knew. How was I supposed to know they didn't?" He babbled out.

"No, if anything it's my fault. I'm the one who asked. Maybe I shouldn't have." Harry said.

"How could we have possibly known? It's not something that people talk about every day. And as we just found out there are no books on it in the library." Hermione added.

"But still, I probably wasn't the best person to explain. I probably mucked it up," Ron scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I thought you did a brilliant job," Harry beamed at him. And he really did believe that.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "I agree."

"I highly doubt that if he managed to depress the entire house," Snape was pleased to see that the proud blush Weasley had been sporting at his little friends praise was quickly turning into one of frustration. Maybe he could provoke them into detention.

"That's not what happened," Harry responded hotly.

Hermione, used to the arguments her boys and the Professor could get into quickly began an attempt to smooth things over. "Please sir, it had nothing to do with Ron's explanation. It was the subject that upset everyone."

"How about we start at the beginning. If you three wouldn't mind taking a seat," Dumbledore interjected while waving a hand at a sofa that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, of course Professor," Hermione said, surprised at the sudden appearance of the sofa. "We had just gotten back from the library and I was reading a book for my Arithmancy class," she began, only to be interrupted.

" —I still don't understand how you're taking that class. It's at the same time as Divination and you've never missed one of those —"

"That's not important right now Ron." Harry rolled his eyes at them. At least Hermione had sense not to bicker in front of the professors. "Anyway, while I was reading the boys were finishing up their homework. And then Harry asked Ron…um…well, he um —"

Harry sighed, he really didn't want to have this conversation again. Once was enough. "I asked Ron what it means to stamp out someone's magic." He looked apologetically at Dumbledore. He knew it wasn't a topic the other man was comfortable with and didn't want him to get upset like last night.

"And I thought this was going to be like the whole Parselmouth thing again, so I looked to Hermione. I thought she would be able to explain it better than me, but she was giving Harry a funny look and uh —"

"And I told Harry to stop being ridiculous because you couldn't stamp out someone's magic. I didn't know, I swear or I wouldn't have said that. And…and Ron had this horrified look on his face," Hermione said sadly. She couldn't believe this kind of thing wasn't explained to them.

"It was around then that Fred and George came over. They started taking the mickey out on him until he told them what we were talking about. They got really quiet for a few minutes then called a House meeting." That kinda freaked Harry out. They weren't normally that serious.

"Percy started telling them off, for calling a House meeting —"

"They only get a free pass on two per term and they used them up already," Harry informed the staff.

"—but they dragged him into a corner and he went really pale and then had the Prefects round up the students." Hermione finished.

"And then the four of them started explaining it to us."

"I was surprised there were so many who didn't know. I can get Muggleborns not knowing, but some of the pure-bloods didn't know. Anyway we just told them what dad told us."

"And what did he tell you?"

"That people are scared of things they don't understand and sometimes that fear makes them do bad things. Sometimes Muggles hurt kids with magic because they can't control it. Sometimes they just tell them that magic is bad or evil and make the kid scared of it. Sometimes the kid tries to keep their magic from coming out. And that's not good for them because then when they get really upset too much uncontrolled magic comes out and that can hurt someone."

"Percy told us that it eventually gets to the point where the child is no longer capable or controlling their magic, even with a wand. And that when that happens there's a special ward in St. Mungo's that they get sent to. There is no cure so they end up spending the rest of their lives there with only supervised visits." Hermione was on the verge of tears again. It sounded like such a lonely existence for a child.

"Fred and George made sure everyone understood that it was a serious matter and that if they or anyone they knew was experiencing that — or any kind of abuse in general — they should tell someone." What Harry didn't say was that the twins had looked at him when they mentioned the abuse part.

"Thank you for telling us. I think perhaps this is a conversation all the Houses need."

"Percy said he was setting up a meeting with the Prefects to arrange that."

"A wonderful idea. You three may return to your activities."

The room fell into silence as the students scurried out. Dumbledore couldn't help the pride he was feeling at the way his students handled the situation. He needed to make sure the Weasley's received points for what they did today. But first he needed to finish this staff meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own.

I'm posting today in honor of Bill Weasley's birthday.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to guest reviewer Jessy for her fic-ception review. It was inspiring. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some details from it for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

At the edge of a small village, that was many miles away, a cloaked man appeared out of thin air. Adjusting his hood so that his face was hidden, the man made his way through the crowded streets. On any other day the man would have foregone the cloak and looked at the wares being sold or maybe he would have chatted with the locals and the tourist. But today wasn't any other day.

Today the man was exhausted. He had reached another dead end in his mission. He had reached out to several contacts for information. Some had directed him elsewhere, most however had nothing for him. It didn't help that he couldn't exactly explain the situation to them fully. That surely would have brought unwanted attention to him. The last thing he need was for the authorities to catch wind of what he was asking around about. That wouldn't have ended well for anyone.

Reaching the small block of flats he lived in he made his way to the top. His employers had been generous. They had provided him with a furnished place with a wonderful view. But then again they were talented businessmen. A happy, well rested employee is more productive and less likely to make a fatal mistake. It would take time to train his replacement, and time was money.

The man rested against the door, letting his head hit it with a soft thud. Finally he was alone. He made his way into the kitchen, removing his cloak as he went. Tossing the cloak on the table the red haired man went through his cabinets, searching for something. He emerged with a mostly empty bottle of firewhisky. He poured the remainder of the bottle into a glass and sprawled out on his sofa. His blue eyes taking in everything and nothing.

His mind was racing a mile a minute. His thoughts were chasing one another, never able to settle on one thing. He was anxious and upset and afraid. But most of all William Weasley was worried. His entire family had come down to visit him over the summer. (Even Charlie had made it!) And it was great. It had been so long since they'd all been together. But there was something off. Charlie saw it too. Their mom fussed more than usual over Ron and Ginny. She barely let them out of her sight. Their father wasn't as bad, but he kept a close eye on all of them. It was as if they were afraid the two youngest Weasleys would disappear never to be seen again.

Bill almost though it was because this was the first year all the children were out of the house, but then he saw his brothers acting oddly. Percy was constantly asking Ginny if she was feeling well or if she was scared and if he could get her anything. Fred and George kept trying to cheer her up and make her laugh. Ron though was the most unusual. He went nearly everywhere with Ginny and if he wasn't with her he made sure he was within shouting distance. He nearly got into a fight with some kid who accidentally knocked her down. He was never this protective over her.

The two oldest brothers couldn't take it anymore. So one night, while Ginny was with their parents, the boys pulled their brothers aside for a little talk. And what they heard had horrified them. Ginny had spent the better part of her first year at school fighting off a possession. And it wasn't just any dark wizard trying to and succeeding in possessing her. It was You-Know-Who himself. They slowly and painfully dragged every detail out of the boys. Bill and Charlie couldn't help but be disappointed in their brothers. Their baby sister was struggling and having a hard time and they didn't even notice. Ginny must have been so terrified and alone. That was not the way her first year should have gone. It wasn't the way anyone's should have gone.

Bill remembered his first year at Hogwarts. It was strange for him, not having his family around all the time. He had missed them dearly those first few weeks. And he was jealous that he was missing out on the adventures to save Princess Ginny from the evil Dark Lord, and the pick-up Quidditch games in the garden and the chaos Fred and George would cause when they got bored. But then one night he woke up to a sniffling coming from the bed next to him. And he realized he wasn't the only one missing home. He and the boy had spent the entire night talking about their homes and the jealousy he had felt at his brothers and sister had faded. Sure he was still missing them, but they were probably missing him too. And he would see them again at Christmas, until then he would write them every week.

By the end of the month he had expanded the late night talks with the one boy to include the rest of his dorm, and then the first year girls. Soon enough the entire first year was having giant sleepovers in the common room once a month. They would build a huge fort to sleep in and roast marshmallows in the fireplace while telling stories and playing games. Sometimes an older student who couldn't sleep would join in and eventually most of the second years joined them. A prefect was always there just in case, but for the most part the kids were left alone, and they liked it that way.

When Bill entered his second year he continued to help organize the sleepovers. He remembered how lonely it was to be away from home so he made sure to get the new first years involved. Then third year came and with it the realization of why so few third years joined their sleepovers. The new classes he was taking took up a lot of time, so he couldn't make the sleepovers every month. But he did make sure they still happened. After all Charlie was a first year now and he had to make sure he was okay. Luckily the prefects had caught on by then what was happening and made sure to continue it. Anything that gave them less homesick children to deal with was worth doing.

By the time he was a prefect Percy had started Hogwarts. Bill continued organizing things and looking after his brothers. He felt bad sometimes though. It was OWL year and he didn't have as much time for them. And Charlie had his new classes to adjust too, so Percy was often a second thought to both of them. But Percy was never one to complain. He made friends with his housemates and even helped with the sleepovers.

When Bill became Head Boy (and Charlie was a prefect) the sleepovers had reached various levels of success within the Houses. Bill had suggested it at a prefect meeting back in fifth year as a way to help battle homesickness. Gryffindor was the only House to keep the monthly tradition. Ravenclaws would keep up with it until Christmas before half of the students started using it as all night study sessions, which defeated the purpose. Hufflepuff stuck with it longer. But once the students made friends with each other they slowly dwindled. Slytherin didn't even try. The prefects had declared them to be below their station and that their House didn't suffer from things as plebian as being homesick. Maybe he should have tried harder to have a friendlier relationship with their prefects.

It wasn't until this summer that he learned that the monthly sleepovers were no longer happening. By the time Percy made prefect they were nonexistent. Fred had George had only experienced them in their first year, and even then it was only once a term. Other things though were established. Maybe they didn't have the sleepovers anymore, but now they called a House meeting at least once a term. But it wasn't the same. Maybe he'd write Percy and see about getting them started again.

He should probably write all of them. He was the brother they all went to when they had a problem or when they were too embarrassed to ask mom or dad. Maybe if he stayed in closer contact with them Ginny would have written to him about her troubles in school and her 'friend' Tom. It was too late though for what ifs and maybes. He could only move forward from here.

Once his family left for the new school year Bill had thrown himself into research. Gringotts kept him busy, but any spare moment he had he was researching how a book had managed to possess Ginny. In between the research and work he started contacting experienced curse-breakers and anyone who extensively studied the Dark Arts. No one knew anything. One old wizard had directed him to a rare book, but he was having trouble locating the book. And then once he found it he would have to translate it or find someone he could trust to help him with that.

At this point he only had two options left. First he could contact the Headmaster. Dumbledore always knew more then he let on. But contacting him ran the risk of cryptic answers. The old man would probably have him running around in circles. His other choice would be to ask the goblins. And that definitely wouldn't be happening. They were likely to charge him some ridiculous price, and that was assuming they would agree to meet with him.

All in all he was on his own in this. Well, maybe not entirely on his own. He had his family. Most of his siblings were too young, but Charlie wasn't. He might be able to find something in Romania. There were some Dark Arts specialist there Charlie could try talking to. With that in mind he got a quill and started his letter.


	12. Ch 12: The Journey from Platform 9 & 34

Disclaimer: I do not own.

So this is a lot later then I wanted it to come out. And I wanted to post it a couple of hours ago (for Dobby's birthday) but it wasn't finished. I rushed the editing to get it out, so let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them. And if anyone wants to be my beta let me know. I could use one.

If you haven't checked it out yet I have another story posted that's connected to this. It's got little stories that take place during this one, but aren't necessary to the story.

* * *

Chapter 12

The week that followed the staff meeting had started off on a low note. The staff meeting had been followed by a Prefect meeting which had been followed by House meetings. The result of which had been three children going to their Head of House, two going to Madam Pomfrey and another two going to a friend who went with them to talk to an adult. No House was left unaffected.

The Headmaster had read the reports as they came in and set about having the students placed elsewhere. His only hope was that finding a caring family for these children wouldn't be as complicated as it was for finding one for Harry. Sadly he believed that not every student had come to him, after all Harry never would have said anything had it not been for the books.

And yet despite how the week started it ended on a high note. Excitement for that weekends Quidditch match soon took over. Hufflepuff was strongly favored due to both their win against Gryffindor and because Cedric Diggory was a very good Seeker and Captain. Ravenclaw had a strong team, but their new Seeker, Cho Chang, was an unknown. No one had seen her fly much.

Dumbledore and several staff members turned a blind eye to the bets that were being placed. It was strongly believed that the Weasley twins were behind it, but they could be quite sneaky when they wanted so there was no proof. In a huge upset Ravenclaw ended up flattening Hufflepuff. Fred was heard loudly complaining that Diggory paid more attention to Chang then the snitch.

It wasn't until the following Tuesday that Harry realized he hadn't been called for a reading that weekend. He wanted to speak with Lupin about it but he wasn't at breakfast or lunch. He ended up hanging back at the end of Transfiguration to talk to McGonagall.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as she gathered her papers. This was her last class of the day and she wanted to drop everything off in her office.

"Well, er – I was going to ask Professor Lupin, but I haven't seen him all day," he started before trailing off. "Is he okay?"

McGonagall looked up from her papers and saw the concern on Harry's face. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew the two of them would get along well once they started talking. "I'm afraid Professor Lupin wasn't feeling well today," she answered vaguely.

Harry frowned at that. He thought Lupin looked fine at dinner last night. "I don't…oh. Oh." Last time the Professor was sick it was a full moon. Tonight must be one as well.

"What was it you wanted to ask him? Perhaps I can help."

"Hmm," he hummed. "Oh. I was just going to ask why we didn't have a –," he paused trying to find a word for it, "a meeting this weekend."

"Professor Dumbledore felt that it would be rather difficult for any of us to concentrate solely on the books after the match." That and he didn't want Harry to miss what he was sure was an excellent party. The witch felt it was rather tame. She only had to tell them to go to sleep once that evening.

After being dismissed Harry made his way to the Owlery to send a note to Lupin. He wanted to know if it would be okay to stop by for a quick visit before dinner. Although he didn't know the man very well he enjoyed his company and wanted to make sure he was okay. He also didn't think it right that he had to go through this alone. The short note he received back had him sulking the rest of the night.

By Saturday Harry had mostly gotten over it. And that was only because when Lupin had shown up to lunch the next day (he had taken the morning off) he looked like he'd had a rough night. After that Harry didn't have it in him to fault the man for wanting to be alone.

Hedwig had also delivered a letter that morning from the professors. They would be reading again that night. Harry really hoped nothing bad happened in the next few chapters. He racked his brain on his way to the office trying to remember what was next. He should be starting Hogwarts soon and he didn't think anything bad happened those first few weeks. Really he should be good until Halloween, and hopefully they wouldn't get to that tonight.

* * *

Remus sighed. He really hated full moons. He may have only missed a day and a half but he was still playing catch up. At least this time the professor who took over the class stuck to his lesson plan. (Albus had, thankfully, stopped asking Severus to sub.) His students couldn't afford to fall behind any more than they already were. Albus must have been getting desperate because the last Defense professor didn't even follow the curriculum.

It wasn't only that that was bothering him though. He felt guilty for being short with Harry in his note the other night. Harry had a big heart and he didn't want him to feel obligated to visit. It would have been nice though, even if it was only for ten minutes. It's been over a decade since he had company for the full moon. It was far safer for everyone involved if he locked himself up somewhere remote. Great now he was conflicted. Hopefully Harry wouldn't ask again because he might just say yes.

A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts. Smiling to himself he went to let Harry in. He had a sneaking suspicion Dumbledore and McGonagall were going to continue to make sure he and Harry had some time alone to talk before the readings. After exchanging greetings Remus put the kettle on.

They sat in silence as they waited for the kettle, both trying to find something to say to the other before the silence crossed the barrier from comfortable to awkward. It was Harry who ended up breaking the silence.

"So, are you staying at Hogwarts during Christmas break?" He had been thinking about asking Lupin about his parents but the only times he really had were during these short moments before McGonagall and Dumbledore showed up. Harry figured that maybe during the break they could have that talk Lupin promised him when this all began.

"I am," Remus replied. "And I'm glad you brought it up. Am I correct in assuming that you will also be staying for the holidays?" At Harry's nod he continued, "That's good. I've been wanting to ask if you would like to make a trip into London during the break. I know I mentioned going over the summer, and I still think we should do that, but I was thinking we could get a head start."

"I'd like that, but would we be allowed to go?" Harry wasn't too sure they'd let him out of the castle given the Black situation. There were also the Dementors. Would they let him pass unmolested? And he didn't have permission from the Dursley's. If he couldn't go to Hogsmeade without their say-so why would London be any different?

Remus smiled softy at him. "As long as we have the Headmaster's permission it will be allowed. And I don't believe he will give us any trouble when I ask. If anyone else questions it," and he was sure Snape would, "we can tell them the trip is health related."

"We can?" Harry questioned.

Lupin nodded, "Yes. Madam Pomfrey made a note in your file that you need to have your glasses prescription checked and most likely updated. And since we'll have to wait for them to be made it gives us the perfect excuse to spend the day in London, both Muggle and magical. If there's anything you want to do or maybe somewhere you want to go let me know. You have a couple of weeks to think about it."

Harry hummed in agreement as Lupin put the kettle on the tray and carried it over to the sofas. "Is there any particular reason you wanted to know if I was staying or were you just curious?"

"Oh – umm," Harry flushed lightly. "I was just wondering if it would be OK if I came by so we could talk about stuff."

The werewolf sighed to himself; perhaps he hadn't been clear the other week when speaking with him. "Harry, I've already told you my door is always open to you. Whether it's to talk or hide out for a little while doesn't matter. So, if you'd like to stop by and discuss your parents you're more than welcome to do so."

Harry's flush darkened. He didn't think he was that obvious about it. Nor was that all he wanted to talk with his professor about. Sure it was the main reason, but he also wanted to get to know the man who was friends with his parents. He just wasn't sure how to go about it.

Dumbledore and McGonagall's entrance saved him from having to respond to Lupin. The former Transfiguration professor placed a bowl of sherbet lemons on the table before taking what was quickly becoming his customary seat. He popped one in his mouth while the current Transfiguration professor poured them both a cup of tea.

"I do believe its Harry's turn to read. Whenever you're ready my boy," the Headmaster said.

"Er – right," Harry picked up the book and spent a minute searching for the correct page. When he found it he cleared his throat and began, " **Chapter 6**."

 **Harry's last month … did become a bit depressing after a while.**

Remus sighed sadly. He could imagine how lonely that month was for Harry. Having no one to talk to about this new world he would be entering. He wondered what Harry's summers were like now that the Dursley's were used to the idea of Harry attending Hogwarts.

 **Harry kept to his room, …** _ **A History of Magic**_ **.**

It was a pity Binns ruined that book. Harry had really enjoyed reading it that first summer, but once he met Binns he lost all interest in the subject and every time he opened the book he heard the old ghost in the back of his mind droning on and on. Of course this summer was a bit different. Mr. Fortescue was very interesting and knew a lot about history. Harry would prefer to have him as the professor.

 **His school books … Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.**

Harry wrinkled his nose. After a week of sharing a room with Hedwig he realized that he needed to clean it regularly. The smell of decaying mouse was not pleasant and Hedwig was constantly bringing him "gifts" that she refused to eat. Not that that was much better. The first few times he watched her eat a mouse it had been with a sort of horrified fascination. He only kept it up because he was afraid she'd choke on it (at the time he hadn't known that owls swallow mice whole).

And then there were the pellets. He had nearly written Hagrid the first time she puked one up but didn't want to send her away if she was sick. It wasn't until the third one came up that he managed to convince himself to examine it. Harry had poked at it with a stick until it broke apart and he saw a bunch of little bones in it. It was then that he realized this was probably natural for her and vowed to clean up her perch area more. They didn't exactly smell bad, but they were still disgusting.

 **Every night … September the first.**

"I think you'd be surprised at how many kids do that. I know I did," Remus said. He did it because he couldn't believe his luck. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, did he think he would ever even _see_ Hogwarts. Then to find out he was allowed to go, it was like every Christmas and birthday all wrapped in one. Every day ticked off the calendar was a day closer to being normal, to being able to make a friend for the first time in his life. Which was probably a very similar reason why Harry did it. Growing up with the Dursley's didn't offer him the opportunity to make friends. Hogwarts would have been a fresh start for him.

 **On the last day … watching a quiz show on television.**

"Why did you wait for the last day Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry looked up from the book at his professor. "Oh, well I figured if he was going to say no the day I asked wouldn't have mattered. But if he said yes there was always the chance he would change his mind. I didn't want to give him too much time to think it over, just in case."

Harry had honestly been surprised his uncle had agreed to take him.

 **He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

…

 **His aunt and uncle stared.** (Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Petunia seemed surprised at that. Surely she hadn't forgotten where the train was, had she?)

" **Platform what?"**

…

" **Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"At least you tried," mumbled McGonagall.

"He still had the tail?" Remus asked astonished. "I had thought that it would have worn off by then."

"Incomplete Transfigurations aren't that easy to get rid of. Especially when done with a broken wand. Had they written to the school either the Headmaster or myself could have gone down to reverse it."

Remus turned to Harry, "Do you know what they told the doctor about it?"

"I heard Aunt Petunia saying something about a wart that had gone out of control or something like that," Harry happily supplied.

 **Harry woke at five o'clock …** **he'd change on the train.** ("Thank Merlin you have sense enough for that. There's always one person who shows up in their robes and attracts attention," the stern witch said.) **He checked his Hogwarts list … heavy trunk** ("I really think they should make feather-light charms standard on school trunks," Lupin said.) **had been loaded … and they had set off.**

 **They reached King's Cross … was strangely kind** (so did Remus) **until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.** (The wolf raised an eyebrow wondering just what the Muggle was planning.)

" **Well, there you are, boy. … nothing at all.**

"Do you mean to tell me that Hagrid didn't tell you where the platform was?"

"Now Minerva, there's no need to be upset with Hagrid. He wasn't prepared to give a full introduction into our world. When I sent him I only told him that Harry needed an escort into Diagon Alley. The fact that the platform is hidden had more than likely slipped his mind."

" **Have a good term," … what part of the country it was in,**

"I'm surprised you didn't get a copy of _Hogwarts, A History,_ " as far as Remus knew the book was very popular among Muggleborns.

"I only bought the books on the list. And I don't really need it now. I'm pretty sure Hermione's got it memorized so I can always just ask her."

Remus made a mental note to make a list of books Harry should read, both for educational purposes and for fun.

 **he started to get annoyed, … and a large owl.**

"I've been telling you for ages Albus, you need to assign someone to stand outside the barrier."

"I've tried Minerva, but the Ministry believes they only need to place the guards inside."

"Can't you just have a professor or some older students volunteer to stand outside with a sign so they can direct the students where to go?" Harry honestly thought he was the only one who had difficulty finding the platform.

"That's actually a really good idea. When I was a Prefect I remember hearing about a lot of Muggleborns and their parents who nearly missed the train because they were unsure about crossing through a solid barrier."

"It's most definitely something to bear in mind. I will need to think on it so that it can be implemented at the start of the next year." Dumbledore definitely like the idea. He could put the Head Boy and Girl in charge of it along with several Prefects and possibly some volunteers.

 **Hagrid must have … between platforms nine and ten.**

Thank god he didn't. That would have been embarrassing.

 **At that moment …**

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —"**

Remus snorted. There was always one family that gave way that they had magic on the Muggle side.

 **Harry swung round. … flaming red hair.**

Harry felt himself smile as he read. The Weasley's were some of his favorite people. He even liked Percy to a certain degree.

 **Each of them … they had an** _ **owl**_ **.**

"An owl does not a wizard make."

"True, but Muggles don't normally keep owls for pets."

 **Heart hammering, … said the boys' mother.**

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He wondered what the twins had done that morning to make her so frazzled that she forgot the platform number.

" **Nine and three-quarters!" … Percy, you go first."**

The professors all smiled. They had a feeling it was the Weasley family (no one else had that many red-haired children attending Hogwarts at the moment).

 **What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.** **Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

"That's tough luck."

" **Fred, you next … and off he went.**

Remus chuckled.

"That's their favorite joke," Harry said. He's seen them do it to all the Weasley's, several professors (not that he'd tell them that), the Quidditch team and their friend Lee Jordan.

 **His twin called after him … and a long nose.** (Harry snorted at Ron's description.)

" **Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"**

…

" **Not to worry," … you'll crash into it** (Harry subconsciously rubbed his ribs. Crashing into the barrier had hurt.) **, that's very important… go now before Ron."** (Remus smiled. Mrs. Weasley seemed like a nice woman. He wasn't sure how many people would be that nice about helping when they were cutting it close to the Express leaving.)

" **Er — OK," said Harry.**

… **It looked very solid.** (It was.)

 **He started to … he closed his eyes ready for the crash —**

"So someone tells you to run into a solid barrier and you just do it?" Remus thought it was odd that Harry would trust a complete stranger like that. Even if the Weasley's were good people Harry didn't know that at the time.

"I saw Percy and the twins do it… sort of. I definitely saw them all go towards the barrier, I just wasn't sure if there was something you were supposed to touch or not to get through."

 **It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes.**

… " **Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

"Harry is everything alright?"

He looked up to see the professors giving him concerned looks. Oops. He hadn't meant to make them worry. "Oh, sorry. I was trying to remember the last time I saw Trevor – "

"Trevor?"

"Neville's toad. We always find him – eventually – but it would probably be better if we did it before he made his way down into the dungeons again. Last time we found Trevor down there it didn't end to well." Snape had threatened to poison Trevor and then took points off when it didn't work out for him. Of course the whole Boggart incident that happened right after didn't help matters. Neville had been miserable for weeks until Snape moved onto something else.

" **Oh,** _ **Neville**_ **," … dropped it painfully on his foot.**

The Defense professor found himself wincing in sympathy. This is exactly why feather-light charms should be standard on the trunks.

" **Want a hand?" … of the compartment.**

McGonagall smiled at the twins actions. Not many people realized that those two boys could be helpful when they wanted. It was a shame their helpfulness usually involved causing mischief.

" **Thanks," …**

" **Oh, him,"**

Remus laughed. " _Oh, him_? Really?"

Harry scowled at him. "I wasn't used to people knowing who I was. I'm still not," he muttered.

 **said Harry.** **…** **train's open door.**

Thank Merlin for Mrs. Weasley. Things had been getting awkward for him in that compartment.

" **Fred? George? Are you there?"**

…

 **Harry sat down … they were saying.** (Harry blushed as he continued reading. He had forgotten that he had eavesdropped on them.) **…**

…

… **two compartments to themselves —"**

Remus rolled his eyes. It wasn't like the prefects were required to spend the entire train ride up front. They just needed to sort out a schedule for patrolling the train and make sure the new prefects understood their responsibilities. After that they could spend the ride with their friends.

" **Oh, are you a** _ **prefect**_ **, Percy?" … said Percy the Prefect.**

Harry chuckled as he read. The twins had teased Percy about his prefect status the whole year.

" **How come Percy …**

" **Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

McGonagall groaned. She had wondered where those two had gotten that idea from. She's surprised they managed to wait until the end of the year.

Harry sighed wistfully; he wished he wasn't knocked out when that happened. He had heard that explosion was spectacular.

" **It's** _ **not funny**_ **. And look after Ron."**

" **Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

Remus snorted. He highly doubted that. From what he's seen the twins were the type of older brothers who would tease you mercilessly.

" **Shut up," …**

" **You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo.** ("Damn right!") **Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

… **on his first day at school."**

Remus was quite thankful for Mrs. Weasley at that moment. Harry most definitely didn't need to be asked about that. Ever.

" **All right, keep your hair on."**

…

" **Only joking, Mum."**

McGonagall really wished they were joking about that. They may not have sent it, but they certainly did blow it up.

 **The train began to move. … it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.** (Anything would be better than the Dursleys.)

 **The door… "Everywhere else is full."**

Remus raised an eyebrow at that. "I find it hard to believe that all the compartments were full."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure if they were full or not but when I was looking for a compartment there were only like two or three empty ones left." The compartments may not have been full full, but all the ones he passed had kids in them talking to each other like old friends or were talking about things he knew nothing about. He thought it would be weird to just join in with them. He figured Ron felt the same.

 **Harry shook … tarantula down there."**

Harry snorted. That was a surefire way to get Ron to avoid the middle of the train, which was probably the twins' intention.

" **Right … See you later, then."**

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. The Weasley twins may not want to spend the train ride watching over their younger brother but they made sure he at least made a friend on the train.

" **Bye," …**

 **He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

McGonagall resisted the urge to do something as undignified as facepalm. The boys' mother had just told them not to ask and what does he do?

 **Harry pulled back his fringe … interesting as Ron found him.**

Harry was really curious about how a family of wizards lived and what they were like.

" **Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"I wonder why they don't talk about him." It seemed a bit odd to Remus since the Weasley's were known as some of the biggest blood traitors. They weren't the type to discriminate over blood.

"Ron said he insulted Mr. Weasley and then he and Mrs. Weasley got into a big row that ended with neither of them talking to each other."

"Ah," that made sense.

" **So you must … had talked about.**

"Not exactly. While the Weasley's are an old wizarding family they don't follow the beliefs of other pure-bloods. The fact that they're still pure-blood is strictly coincidence."

" **I heard you … cousin are, though.**

"It's good to see that despite your relative treatment of you, you do not paint all Muggles with the same brush. Far too many people judge groups of people as a whole rather than individually." It was far too often that the actions of a few colored people's opinions, usually for the worse. Dumbledore only had to look at the sofa across from him to see the truth. A werewolf and a Parselmouth, two groups of people shunned and considered Dark by their own society, and yet when he looked at these two he didn't see any evil. He saw kindness and compassion.

 **Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

" **Five," said Ron … and Percy's old rat."**

Dumbledore sighed. Young Ronald had quite an inferiority complex where his brothers were concerned. Not that he could be blamed, having five talented older brothers would put a lot of pressure on the sixth child. And it would be hard to stand out from them. And then there was the wand. He knew Ronald had a new one now, but it really was detrimentally to a wizards' learning when the wand they were using wasn't suited to them. Maybe he should speak with the board about having the first years wands checked for compatibility.

Minerva on the other hand was deep in thought. It was true that the older Weasley boys were all intelligent. And in comparison the young Mr. Weasley was a bit of a letdown. He was by no means unintelligent. He just didn't seem to put any effort in his work. Perhaps he had given before he even really tried.

 **Ron reached inside … I got Scabbers instead."**

"I thought Percy got new robes for being made Prefect," Remus questioned. It didn't seem fair that he got two gifts for it.

"He did, but I think he got the robes because they needed another set with Ron starting. So they weren't really for him, he'd just be the first one using them." Harry hoped that made sense.

Remus nodded in understanding. It did make more sense to get an older child new clothing when they were meant to be handed down.

 **Ron's ears went pink.** **… This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

Remus shook his head. Harry was a good friend, even if they weren't exactly friends yet. It helped that he could sympathize with Ron over hand-me-downs. No matter how nice they started out they somehow always ended up worn out and frayed by the time they reached the next child.

"… **and until Hagrid …"I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"That is a completely unfounded worry Mr. Potter. Despite what many pure-bloods believe everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts. Wands are not generally given to children until it is time for them to attend school." He may not have been top of his classes but he certainly was no slouch either. He was easily among the top 40* in his year.

" **You won't be. …** **seven bronze Knuts.**

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "That's an awful lot of candy Mr. Potter. And it certainly doesn't replace a proper meal."

Harry just shrugged. He had been too excited to eat that morning and there was no way Aunt Petunia would have let him pack a lunch to take. She never even made him school lunches. He ate whatever they served there. Now that he thought about it the only time he had a homemade lunch had been when Mrs. Weasley packed him one for him when he spent the summer before second year at the Burrow.

 **Ron stared … a pumpkin pasty.**

McGonagall just shook her head. _Boys_ , she thought.

 **Ron had taken … (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

Remus' smile was bittersweet. He was glad Harry was making a friend, but sad that this was his first opportunity to.

" **What are these?" … Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"Are there really that many?" Harry thought that seemed rather excessive. He didn't think he could even name 500 wizards.

"Probably more, they release new ones regularly," Remus answered.

 **Harry unwrapped his …**

…

… _**chamber music and tenpin bowling.**_

Harry was glowering at the book. Stupid card. Stupid Nicolas Flamel. All that time wasted in the library. It was so unfair.

 **Harry turned … You can start collecting."**

"Do you collect them?" Remus did as a child. He still has the cards; he just doesn't actively collect them anymore.

"Sorta. I have a bunch in my trunk, but I don't actually keep track of them. I'm pretty sure I have doubles of some cards."

 **Ron's eyes … Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.**

Dumbledore frowned. He never had any luck with those things.

" **You want to be careful … bogey-flavoured one once."**

The headmaster nodded sagely. He felt poor George's pain.

 **Ron picked up a green bean, … He looked tearful.**

The professor looked concerned. The train ride was normally free of any incidents (this year not withstanding). The students were usually far too excited being reunited with friends that they saved all their fighting until arrival.

" **Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

…

… **I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

Remus nodded. "Toads tend to go in and out of style. They weren't very popular when I attended either. Rats can go either way. Depends really on what they can do."

Harry could understand that. Scabbers was never very interesting. Not like the rats in the store.

 **The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

…

" **Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

"That doesn't sound very safe," Remus frowned. Thinking about it he didn't think Ron's wand looked as bad Harry made it sound.

"It worked fine until he broke it. He got a new one this summer."

That explained it.

 **He had just … rather large front teeth.**

 _That sounds a bit like Hermione_ , Remus thought. He wondered if they became friends on the train as well or it happened after the sorting.

" **We've already told him … Let's see it, then."**

 _Wow._ Harry had forgotten how bossy she was back then.

 **She sat down. … "Well, it's not very good, is it?**

"I don't believe it's a real spell, but magic has a lot to do with intent so it's possible it could have worked with a proper wand." Remus was hesitant about criticizing Hermione. She seemed like a nice girl from what he's seen, but she is being quite rude to them. It's not really a good way to make friends.

 **I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me.**

Harry stopped reading and looked at his professors. "How could she have practiced spells? We're not allowed to do magic outside of school."

"The Ministry doesn't start sending out warnings until after you've attended Hogwarts. Before that they consider everything accidental magic as they have no way of knowing if you have a wand or not. Unless the magic is large enough to warrant interference the Ministry ignores it."

"Oh," well that was completely unfair. He so would have been doing magic before school if he had known.

 **Nobody in my family's magic …**

 **She said all this very fast.**

Harry had to stop to take a breath.

 **Harry looked at Ron, … by heart either.**

"Not many people do."

" **I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

…

" **Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"Unfortunately. Those books she mentioned are rather tame though. It's more of just a mention of your part in the downfall of Voldemort. Of course there are other books that do much more then mention you." Remus made another note to look into having the books fact checked. He was surprised no one had looked into it before.

" **Goodness, didn't you know, … I expect we'll be there soon."**

"I'm surprised she wasn't in Ravenclaw." With all the extra reading and memorizing all her books she would have been a shoe-in for that House.

 **And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

" **Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

McGonagall was torn about that. On one hand she wanted to scold Mr. Weasley for being rude (even though he wasn't there), but on the other hand Ms. Granger came on rather strong and that wasn't how you make friends.

 **He threw his wand … imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

Dumbledore sighed. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with Slytherin. As I've told you before Harry, it's your choices that make you who you are. Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he's considered one of the greatest wizards of his time." As an afterthought he added, "And I'm sure Molly and Arthur would have been proud of Mr. Weasley regardless of what House he was in."

" **That's the House … someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

"I remember hearing about that. They never did find out who broke in did they?"

"The culprit was discovered during the school year. I informed the goblins of it once the students were sent home. They were rather disappointed to hear that he had passed away before they could deal with him personally."

Remus shuddered at the thought of what the goblins would have done to him.

 **Harry stared.**

…

… **the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money.**

Harry smiled. Ron had introduced him to Quidditch and he loved it. He had been so excited listening to him explain the game. At the time he couldn't wait to see a game.

 **He … this time.**

Harry wished it was.

 **Three boys entered, … So it's you, is it?"**

"Well that's just rude."

" **Yes," … looked like bodyguards.**

Now Harry knew that they were.

" **Oh, this is … Draco Malfoy."**

"He doesn't seem to think much of his friends does he?"

 **Ron gave a slight cough… than they can afford."**

"And that was uncalled for."

 **He turned back … I can help you there."**

"No family is any better or any worse than any other family. And anyone who tells you who you can be friends with upon meeting them tends to be the wrong sort." The Headmaster was of the firm belief that you should form your own opinions. If you just did what you were told everybody would be the same.

 **He held out … he said coolly.**

Remus was proud of Harry for standing up for himself and his new friend.

 **Draco Malfoy … it'll rub off on you."**

"That boy! Albus you need to have a talk with Severus about this. He can't be allowed to go around saying things like!" the witch fumed.

Remus' fists were clenched. _How dare the Malfoy boy! Who did he think he was?_

"I will speak with Severus, but you need to understand that I have to be very careful about how I go about it. It will be tricky to do without citing these books."

 **Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

…

… **seem to have some."**

McGonagall was muttering under her breath about boys who think they can just take what they want. Just what have his parents been teaching him? He was as bad as the Dursley boy.

Dumbledore was shaking his head sadly. Draco, it seemed, took after his father. His mother had much more sense than that Draco was displaying. Mrs. Malfoy may not have liked the Weasley's, but she did understand that they were an old family and had friends in places her husband didn't. And she was well aware that it was just stupid to make an enemy of a Potter. It never worked out well for those who had attempted it in the past.

 **Goyle reached … horrible yell.**

Harry snickered. That was funny.

 **Scabbers … Hermione Granger had come in.**

"Either way I'm glad they left," Remus was beginning to think that there wouldn't be a chapter that he could just enjoy. Something upsetting always seemed to happen.

" **What** _ **has**_ **been going on?" … he's gone back to sleep."**

Harry snorted, "That's pretty much all he does. I'm kinda surprised he actually attacked Goyle."

 **And so he had.**

… **the Dark Side."**

"He most likely bribed his way out of Azkaban," Remus grumbled. He and the Order spent months tracking down some of the Death Eaters who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse and then bought their way out of being sentenced.

 **He turned to Hermione. …**

… **before we even get there!"**

Harry rolled his eyes. They weren't even friends yet and Hermione was worrying about them getting into trouble. If she hadn't been so bossy about it in the beginning they could have been friends from the start.

" **Scabbers has … in a sniffy voice.**

"Of course they were. Not only are they children but they're also excited to be able to do magic again." Remus was really beginning to wonder how those three became friends. Because honestly, he couldn't see it in that moment.

" **And you've got … to the school separately."**

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry muttered. Getting his trunk on the train was enough of a hassle.

 **Harry's stomach lurched … All right there, Harry?"**

Harry smiled. It was nice seeing a friendly face.

 **Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

…

 **There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

"The first view of Hogwarts is always the best," Lupin's voice was wistful.

 **The narrow path … by Neville and Hermione.**

All Gryffindors, Remus noted.

" **Everyone in?" … people climbed out of them.**

"How did he know someone was looking for a toad?"

"Neville was asking before we got on the boats."

" **Trevor!" … on the castle door.**

Harry closed the book and passed it to McGonagall who was taking the next turn.

"The Sorting should be next right?" Remus asked.

"I do believe it is." Dumbledore looked over at Harry who was beginning to shrink in on himself and was shooting the man next to him worried looks. He didn't know why Harry was so worried. Remus couldn't care less about that.

* * *

*Right, so I know there's a list with only 40 named students on it for Harry's year, but I think there are a lot more. I think the list was more about having a set of names to go to when they were needed. JK Rowling has stated that Hogwarts population at any given time is around 1,000 students, and that 200 students (a quarter of the school) were in Slytherin. So the way I see it there are anywhere between 800-1,000 students in Hogwarts during Harry's time. Which works out to 114-143 students in his year (that's 28-36 per House). I figure his year (and a couple of years before him and the year after him) is on the low end because of the war and people being scared of not making it to tomorrow. So I went with 120 students (because I find math easier when using numbers ending in 0). That means that being in the top 40 would put Harry in the top third of his year.


	13. Chapter 13: The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Today marks not only Harry Potter's birthday, but also the one year anniversary since I started posting this story (again). Yay for lasting a year!

I feel I should warn all of you that I received a guest review threatening to report this story. If it suddenly disappears you know why.

On another note, I'm still looking for a beta so if you're interested let me know.

* * *

Chapter 13

McGonagall cleared her throat and began, " **Chapter 7.** "

 **The door swung … not someone to cross.**

"And yet every year there are students who feel the need to," the witch said giving the two across from her a pointed glare.

" **The firs' years, … school must already be here —**

That was exactly why first years were sent up in the boats. Barring any major incidents, the carriages always made it to the castle before the boats did. This gave the staff time to get the older students in the Great Hall so as not to lose any first years among the crowd.

 **but Professor McGonagall … House common room.**

Harry sighed wistfully. He really missed free time. Reading these books was seriously eating into it. He was going to have even less once Wood started Quidditch practice again. Honestly, he'd be lucky if he ever saw free time again.

" **The four Houses are … credit to whichever House becomes yours.**

The witch couldn't help but wonder why she always ended up with the troublemakers. Filius certainly never had as much trouble as she has. She'd thought she'd seen the worst of them with the Marauders. Then she met the Weasley twins who somehow managed to cause just as much trouble as those four. Then came Potter, Weasley and Granger. They were generally well behaved (which was surely Granger's influence), but they had their moments. Unfortunately for her their moments tended to be death defying and have given her more than a few grey hairs. She really wished that for once it wouldn't be those three.

" **The Sorting Ceremony … flatten his hair.**

Remus snorted as Harry repeated the gesture. "I don't know why you bother, Potter hair isn't known for behaving."

"I know," Harry said dejectedly. It wouldn't stop him from trying though.

" **I shall return … I think he was joking."**

"How do none of the new students know? Hermione had read _Hogwarts: A History_ before coming and even she didn't know." Not even the pure-bloods had known, and some of them (like Ron) had older siblings in Hogwarts.

"I think it's become one of those unspoken rules. My father didn't tell me before I started. Although to be honest I'm not sure I would have believed him if he told me all I had to do was put on a hat. It sounds too simple."

 **Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. … teacher's wig blue.**

The professors frowned. "Why on earth would they think you turned her wig blue?"

"I, er, had a disagreement with her earlier in the day. So that somehow made it my fault." It had all been very unfair. He had gotten blamed for something Dudley had done, and when he tried to defend himself she called him a liar and then her hair was blue. It didn't help that she was friendly with Aunt Petunia and had always believed everything his Aunt had told her about him.

"That's still a pretty large leap. You would have had to do it while she was wearing it, which she would have noticed and been able to stop it from happening. Unless she's implying she took it off and left it unattended, in which case that was incredibly stupid and she should have known better."

"Remus!" McGonagall scolded.

"What? I'm just saying any that taking off your wig in a school full of children is an incredibly stupid idea. Anything could have happened to it and she's lucky it didn't go missing." Merlin knows what he and the other Marauders' would have done. It very possibly would have involved a permanent sticking charm and Severus.

"Er – her hair actually changed color while on her head, but I was the only one in the room with her so that made it my fault."

"It may have been accidental magic, but as a Muggle it was a pretty big jump to say you did it.

 **He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"Overdramatic much?"

"I was eleven. I think it was allowed."

 **Then something happened … the back wall.**

"They always like making an entrance. This is a little tame for them though. Usually they stick with swooping into the Great Hall from the rafters or popping up through the table when you're about to grab something. It's more theatrical that way." The ghost loved startling the first years. Some of them spent the entire year planning their next entrance.

 **Pearly-white … give him a second chance —"**

"What had Peeves done that time?"

McGonagall sighed, "He was his usually disruptive self. He tore through three classrooms and an office, knocked down several suits of armor, hid the new Defense professors lesson plans – "

"I wish he'd have done that last year, but I'm not sure if it would have helped" Harry interrupted.

" – and upset the house-elves," McGonagall continued as if Harry hadn't said anything. "And I doubt hiding last year's lesson plans would have done you any good Mr. Potter." Lockhart would have just made the lessons even more centered on himself had that been the case.

"House-elves?"

"House-elves are magical creatures that – "

"I've met a house-elf before; I just didn't know there were any here."

Remus raised an eyebrow and wondered how Harry knew about house-elves. It would make sense if he meant one of the Hogwarts elves but he obviously didn't. Instead of questioning him on that (he could always do so later) he asked, "Who did you think cooked and cleaned up after the students?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Not many do. Hogwarts has one of the largest populations of house-elves. They stay mostly in the kitchens throughout the day. When the students are out or asleep they venture into the Common Rooms and dorms to straighten up."

"I guess that's why I've never seen one here before."

Remus nodded, "It is. If you ever wanted to meet them you could always head to the kitchens, they're quite friendly." Of course, Remus had never known a house-elf to be unfriendly, but Black had told him stories about the family elf. If James hadn't confirmed that some elves were like that he would have never believed it.

"Where are the kitchens?" Harry asked eagerly. It would be kind of awesome to be able to sneak food from the kitchens. Fred and George were always nicking food from there and he and Ron always wondered how.

As Remus opened his mouth to answer McGonagall cut him off, "That is something you do not need to know. Students shouldn't be disrupting them. Now if the two of you don't mind I'd like to continue reading."

"Sorry," they both mumbled. Remus shot Harry a wink. He'd let him know before the night was through. Some of his favorite times in Hogwarts involved sneaking into the kitchens with the Marauders.

Dumbledore chuckled at them. He had a feeling that by this weekend Harry, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger would be spending some time in the kitchens.

" **My dear Friar, … "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They had been waiting for the ghost to arrive so that could begin the Sorting. She was miffed to find them chatting with the First years. They may have had all the time in the world to dawdle but the living did not.

 **Professor McGonagall had returned. …**

…

… **simply open on to the heavens.**

Remus nodded in agreement. Out of all the magic he'd seen that would probably always be the most beautiful. As a student he would sometimes sneak down at night to watch the stars for a while. He greatly enjoyed watching the lightning strike across the ceiling. It was nice to watch a storm and not have to worry about getting wet.

 **Harry quickly looked down … let it in the house.**

"I believe you would be a little frayed around the edges if you were a thousand years old too. The Sorting Hat has said that it originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Each of the founders enchanted it, similar to how one enchants a portrait to retain their likeness, to help sort the students long after they were gone."

 _ **Maybe they had to …**_ **began to sing:**

 **...**

 _ **For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

Albus sighed disappointedly. He had the foolish hope that Minerva would sing the song, but he should have known better.

Remus on the other hand was smiling. "I've always enjoyed the Sorting Hat's songs. It must spend the entire year coming up with a new song as each song is different."

"Really? I didn't know that, but then again I haven't been to a Sorting since I was Sorted."

"What happened last year that you missed the Sorting?" Remus was concerned by this. He understood why he missed it this year (Damn Dementors!), but what happened last year?

"Er, it's a long story," he quickly glanced at McGonagall before looking down. She hadn't been very pleased with him or Ron after that.

"Yes, one that I would very much like to forget about. You two can discuss it later if you wish but I really don't need to hear the details again." One of these days those two were going to give her a heart attack.

Remus looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what could have happened, but he dropped it in favor of listening to the book.

 **The whole hall … wrestling a troll."**

Harry snorted. They may not have needed to do that to be sorted but they did it anyway. Thinking about the incident caused him to pale. His Head of House was going to kill him. Not only had they disobeyed orders but they lied when confronted about it.

 **Harry smiled weakly. … the one for him.**

"I think everybody does," Remus whispered to Harry. Remus knew he had.

 **Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

…

" **Bulstrode, Millicent" … an unpleasant lot.**

Dumbledore sighed sadly. He really wished people would stop perpetrating that myth. He knew quite a few Slytherins who were wonderful people and even more who were decent people. You could find unpleasantness in any of the Houses if you looked hard enough for it.

 **He was starting … they liked him.**

Remus gritted his teeth. _Stupid Dursleys._

" **Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

…

" **GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

Eyebrows were raised. The three of them were nearly inseparable now that it was hard to imagine a time when they weren't.

 **A horrible thought … decide with Neville.**

"It happens from time to time. I believe Mr. Longbottom was a near Hatstall, as was Ms. Granger. A true Hatstall is very rare. We get one every fifty years or so. Professor McGonagall was one." The Headmaster informed them lightly. The last true Hatstall had been Peter Pettigrew, but he didn't think this the appropriate time to bring Mr. Pettigrew up. Remus was relatively happy at the moment and he didn't want to bring the man's mood down.

 **When it finally shouted, …**

…

" **Potter, Harry!"**

Remus sat straighter. He had tuned out parts of the Sorting because he knew where the students had ended up, so it didn't seem necessary to listen to it. Especially since he had no connection to any of them. Harry of course was a different story.

Harry on the other hand started to shrink in on himself. This was it. Professor Lupin was going to find out he was very nearly a Slytherin. What if the professor told him his parents would have been disappointed in him for nearly ending up in the enemy's House? What if Lupin was? Harry wasn't sure he could bear that happening. The man had quickly become someone he trusted and looked up to. He really didn't want that to change.

 **As Harry stepped forward, …**

 **…**

 **…** ** _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_.**

Harry fidgeted in his seat. _Here it comes,_ he thought. He was so intent on not looking at any of his professors that he completely missed the concerned look Lupin was giving him.

 **"Not Slytherin, eh?" … better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

Remus chuckled, no wonder Harry was fidgeting. The rivalry between the two Houses had reached the point where even the most tenuous connection to the opposing House caused distress among the students and even some adults.

He smiled at Harry. "That was an interesting Sorting. I remember mine. I was worried I'd be placed in Slytherin because I am a Dark creature, but the thought never seemed to cross the Hat's mind. Not that there's anything wrong with Slytherin mind you. I just wanted to be Sorted for _who_ I was. Not _what_. The Hat spent the time weighing the options between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for me." Remus had been very well read before entering Hogwarts. He had read most of the first year course books (along with a number of others) long before Dumbledore invited him to come to Hogwarts.

"As it did for me," the witch added.

"I was a very near Slytherin myself. I had thought for sure I would have been placed in Ravenclaw, but the Hat was rather insistent that it wouldn't be the best fit for me. In the end Gryffindor came out on top." The Headmaster paused for a moment before continuing "Of course if one were to ask they'd find that a good majority of the students could have gone to another House. I've always believed that we Sorted too early." He had seen quite a few students who were Sorted into one House and then, later in life, displayed characteristics more commonly found in another.

Harry couldn't help his sigh of relief. Lupin didn't seem to be bothered by his Sorting at all. If anything he was amused by it.

 **Harry heard the hat … of ice-cold water.**

"I hate when they do that," Harry mumbled.

"It's even worse when they walk through a door you're trying to open." Everyone nodded in agreement to that.

 **He could see the High Table … Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.** (Dumbledore smiled at that. He took great pride in his beard.) **…**

… **the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry smiled brightly. He was so glad that he and Ron ended up in the same House. He was worried that if they were in different Houses they wouldn't have stayed such good friends.

 **Harry clapped loudly …**

…

" **Thank you!"**

"I have found that students listen far better on full stomachs as opposed to empty ones. As such I save all important announcements for after the feast."

 **He sat back down. …**

…

… **made him sick.**

The stern witch read this coldly. Harry gave his relatives far too much credit. They may have fed him enough to keep others from noticing anything wrong but he was still malnourished. And that boy! If something wasn't done soon no good would come of his life. He was already a bully, but at the rate his parents let him eat he was heading to an early grave.

 **Harry piled his plate …**

…

… **the way he wanted.**

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's exactly where he wanted that conversation to go. I swear he waits every year for someone to ask him that. And someone always does. He likes the reactions. Some students have fainted. And I've heard stories of others losing their dinner."

" **Like** _ **this**_ **," … six years in a row!**

"Six years! I've never heard of the House Cup going that long to a single House," Remus shook his head. Turning to Harry he said, "During my years each House had won the cup at least once."

McGonagall looked miffed. "Yes, well, there was nothing that could have been done about it. Things have changed since then." Like the fact that her Quidditch team was finally up to snuff. This was one of the best rosters her House has had in many years.

Many staff members had been happy when Gryffindor had broken Slytherin's streak. McGonagall and Snape were becoming unbearable with their constant sniping at one another.

 **The Bloody Baron's … the seating arrangements.**

"No one would be," Remus said. The Baron could be intimidating without ever saying a word.

" **How did he get covered in blood?" …**

…

… **the talk turned to their families.**

That sounded good right now. It was a shame the elves cycled through the food when it wasn't for a feast. Any other day they only got three or four selections. He grabbed a biscuit off the tray in front of him and vowed to find a way to the kitchens in order to get some treacle tart for their next reading.

" **I'm half-and-half," …**

 **The others laughed.**

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "It sounds funny hearing about it like that, but as you've experienced it's not in actuality. It's very concerning to me that his mother waited until after they were married. It's something that should have been mentioned before the marriage took place."

"It's hard though," Remus said. "The laws aren't exactly clear on when it's safe to tell a Muggle you have magic. After marriage is the only way to know for sure you won't be brought up on charges for breaking the Statute."

"And by then it can do irreparable damage to a relationship," McGonagall added sadly. She was quite lucky her father still loved her mother after he found out. It could have very easily gone the other way, which is why she feared telling her first love about magic.

Albus looked at his dear friend sadly. He was one of the few people who knew about Minerva's past. If he could he would have changed it to save her the heartache. As it was all he could do now was help future generations of witches and wizards from suffering that same thing.

He would need to change some laws to do, which could prove tricky as the ones involving telling Muggles have been around since the Statute came in effect. He would also need some help. Arthur Weasley had managed to pass a Muggle Protection Act this summer, so he would be in the perfect position to help. He'd need to recruit a member of the DMLE and the Wizengamot as well. It would take work and time, but should turn out to be doable.

" **What about you, Neville?" … he bought me my toad."**

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. The Longbottoms are an old pureblood family. They should know better than to attempt forcing magic out. Maybe he should speak to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Clearwater about talking with the students again. Obviously the purebloods have become complacent with things and have forgotten how magic actually works. Perhaps he should speak with the board and start up a mandatory class on magic for all first years. That would save everyone time.

 **On Harry's other side, … sort of thing — ").**

 _Someone was eager,_ Remus thought.

 **Harry, who was … and sallow skin.**

The Defense professor quickly turned his laugh into a cough. That was a very apt description of the Potions Master.

 **It happened very suddenly. … scar on Harry's forehead.**

And just as suddenly Remus lost his amusement. "What was that about?" Of course no one answered him. Harry didn't want to have to explain and Dumbledore figured the book would explain it for them. McGonagall on the other hand also had no idea what was going on.

" **Ouch!" … didn't like Harry at all.**

Remus felt guilty for that. He knew it was true and it was partly his fault. His actions – or rather his inactions – during their school years won him no love from Severus. If anything they increased his hatred towards them as a group. If he could change it he would, or at least he hoped he would. He was always a coward when it came to standing up to his friends.

" **Who's that teacher … Dark Arts, Snape."**

Dumbledore knew Snape would have loved to have that Defense job, but he couldn't risk it. He was far more valuable where he was. He didn't wish to lose him to the curse on the position.

 **Harry watched Snape … of the Weasley twins.**

"And yet the reminder always goes unheeded."

" **I have also … in the corridors.**

"Another reminder that seems to be wasted as no one abides by it."

" **Quidditch trials … Madam Hooch.**

Madam Hooch was a Quidditch fan to rival McGonagall. They often got into heated debates regarding the teams they followed. The fact that she only taught Flying gave her the time the other professors lacked to watch over the try-outs and practices.

" **And finally, … a very painful death."**

"That's not one of your usual warnings."

"I was watching over something for a friend of mine. I had protective measurements placed in the corridor. They kept the vast majority of students away, but as always some students didn't listen." And it wasn't just Harry and his friends. A few others had braved the corridor and were summarily scared away by Fluffy.

 **Harry laughed, … prefects, at least."**

Remus snorted. Prefects weren't that important.

" **And now, … become rather fixed.**

Dumbledore looked sadly at McGonagall who pointedly ignored him and continued reading.

 **Dumbledore gave …**

 **And the school bellowed:**

…

… **funeral march.**

Remus leaned towards Harry and whispered "Your father and us used to compete on who could come up with the most original tune. Unfortunately we could never decide on a winner, we all thought the song we chose was the best."

 **Dumbledore conducted…**

…

 **A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

"It's nice to know he hasn't changed in all these years."

" **Do you want … "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

"He loves meeting the First years when the professors aren't around. He can get away with so much more that way."

 **He swooped … Here we are."**

"Not exactly true. He also listens to Professor Dumbledore."

 **At the very end …**

…

… **dream at all.**

"Huh, that dream was odd and took a quick turn to disturbing."

Harry hummed. "Even after hearing about it I really don't remember it."

Dumbledore looked over at Harry. He wondered what that was about. He had assumed that in his current state Voldemort needed to be physically near Harry to have any effect on him. He'd need to talk to the Fat Lady and see if any professors had come to her looking for entrance. It was disturbing to think about that happening.

"I believe it's my turn to read now right?"

McGonagall nodded and handed the book to Remus.


End file.
